


Honorbound

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Celibacy, Chastity Belt, Cock Cage, Dirty-talk, Fevers, Implied Mpreg, Intense Orgasm, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Nuzzling/Nudging, Omega Verse, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Dysfunction, Sterility/Barren, Touching, UST, Voyeurism, handjob, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Jared's parents arrange a marriage for him with alpha!Jensen, and the first time they ever even see each other is when Jensen pulls back Jared's veil for their wedding kiss. Once Jared and Jensen are alone and Jensen's making it clear that he wants to knot, Jared knows he has to tell Jensen what he's never let anyone know - due to some biological quirk, Jared can't self lubricate, his heats could be called mild at most, and he isn't naturally turned on by the scent of an alpha. Jared's horribly embarrassed and nervous, worried that Jensen will be pissed that he's married to a defective omega, but Jensen is very sweet and more than willing to work to get Jared in the mood, lubing him up and working him open. The knot still hurts, but Jensen soothes Jared while he slowly relaxes around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From [spnkink_meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/66543.html?thread=20973807#t20973807) : **REQUEST - > Jared/Jensen, knotting, arranged marriage, a/b/o -> Anonymous ->** _Omega!Jared's parents arrange a marriage for him with alpha!Jensen, and the first time they ever even see each other is when Jensen pulls back Jared's veil for their wedding kiss. Once Jared and Jensen are alone and Jensen's making it clear that he wants to knot, Jared knows he has to tell Jensen what he's never let anyone know - due to some biological quirk, Jared can't self lubricate, his heats could be called mild at most, and he isn't naturally turned on by the scent of an alpha. Jared's horribly embarrassed and nervous, worried that Jensen will be pissed that he's married to a defective omega, but Jensen is very sweet and more than willing to work to get Jared in the mood, lubing him up and working him open. The knot still hurts, but Jensen soothes Jared while he slowly relaxes around it._
> 
>  **a/n :** I've askewed the names/information (like ages) of Jared and Jensen's family. Call it creative license, I suppose.

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/sonnygrl/media/HONORBOUND-TITLENAME-manip_zps3356094d.jpg.html)

  
** HONORBOUND **  
**prologue / chapter one**   


**Prologue :**

 

The older female Beta enters her bedroom, with head bowed, tugging off the bauble earrings she had clipped to her ear lobes the moment she had received word her spouse - _her Alpha, Lead Alpha_ \- had sent word he had wished to speak to her in his office. She thought he would resume their intimate relationship, instead of this steady rocking companionship when his _other_ mates would not suffice. She had spent half the morning in preparation, choosing a fine, beautiful suit that would flatter her usual frumpy figure, then had brought in her maid to help set her hair-do and put on the rarely-seen made-up face.

The very minute she had wandered into her Alpha's office, her heart had taken a plummet. Behind her spouse stood his two newest mates - both Omegas, both younger and possibly dumber than a sack of rocks. They each had a hand on him: one on the shoulder, on on his biceps. And someone with a very familiar scent and heat had been seated in a chair in front of her Alpha's desk. _He_ had stood when she entered, paying a respect to her position as Lead Alpha's first spouse, a female Beta.

"Mrs. Padalecki..." _He_ even buttoned his suit coat as he bowed at the waist rather effortlessly, taking her hand in another public show of allegiance.

"Mr. Morgan—what brings you—?" She gave a lift to her dark brown eyebrow toward her spouse, then back to their humbled guest. She startled when her left hand had been brought to Mr. Morgan's lips as he helped to seat her in the second chair next to his, setting her whole forearm and hand on the hard leather armrest. "—our pack solicitor—to our home, so early in the day?" Keeping her hand on the armrest would only invite the darkly handsome human to touch her.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan - JD to many of his clients, who were mostly Were these days - was charming and a very exciting individual who could care less about personal space and any idea of a "bad touch", even toward the spouse of a Lead Alpha. He had known how important touching and certain forms of a caress were tantamount to pack members, which was why he had been known to have his own _harem_ of willing female Betas and Omegas at his beck-and-call; more had been willing and able to take a walk on the "wild side" with a well-endowed hirsute human, who was much older, a confirmed bachelor and rather handsomely attractive in a roguish rake sort of manner.

She had been dodging his advances ever since she had become pregnant some twenty-one years ago, the only time she had conceived offspring for her Alpha as a rare fertile Beta. Most of her Alpha's pups and cubs were due to his second spouse - the blessed and saintly Omega - and the rest of the brood had been from his bevy of uber-young and equally fertile Omegas. She glanced between her spouse and Mr. Morgan, whom she would affectionately call Jeffrey or "Jeff" when they were in private chambers; she folded her hands together to tuck between her thighs.

Jeffrey still managed to lay his warm hand on her exposed wrist, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Vivien, it's about _Rett_ —uhm...Jarett, actually." He took a hard swallow, forgetting to use the formal name, instead of the shortened endearment those who loved the young female Beta offspring of his client and old best friend, Sean Padalecki.

Vivien wrinkled her brow, then stared into Jeffrey's darker gaze of deep pity and wavering concern. "What about my daughter, Mr. Morgan?" She never bothered to switch her gaze to her Alpha as he had kept silent, now speaking low to his two Omega mates who flanked him. They both left the room by a different door than the one she had come in through as Sean pushed out of his chair, moseying around the huge cherry wood desk to lean backward on the front ledge. He crossed his forearms as if to wait for Jeffrey to explain in detail.

"...there is a man, another Were, by the name of Ackles. He's part of the Dallas Pack but he's more localized..."

Vivien glanced over at her Alpha with a different dark eyebrow raised in inquiry.

Sean realized that Jeffrey would be taking his damn time telling his Beta - his first spouse - the simple truth. "There are no cubs of marriageable age, Viv." He sighed heavy, preparing himself for her on-coming wrath. "I'm very sorry. I've held off as long as I could. It's either Jarret or—"

Vivien cannot believe a word Sean said to her. He _promised_ her. "But you _promised_ me, Sean. Out of all of your cubs, you promised not to arrange any marriages, especially for the Twins." She put a hand on her upper chest; her heart had gone into some erratic beating. She was a bit out of breath and drifting. Funny how the _human_ hand grounded her, even though she never felt its grip until this very moment. "You granted Jared release to pursue his dream, and you said that Jarrett could _choose_ her Alpha, and that I, as your _first spouse_ and Jarret's mother, could help our daughter find her true lifemate."

Sean didn't waver his gaze off Vivien's misty eyes. "We need the leverage over other packs, Viv. I'm deeply sorry." He wasn't, not truthfully. He was at the end of his rope, watching one of his eldest offspring turn into a miniature Vivien Padalecki. It hurt his heart to witness his sweetheart of a daughter lose her authentic self to a cold and embittered first spouse. The only way to herd in Jarrett was to look for another Alpha to take over her care and tending. She was old enough to be mated, but had gained some bravery under her mother's tutelage; it was time to put a full-stop to this, once and for all.

Jeffrey sat forward a bit more, his dark eyes always watchful of Vivien's facial expressions and ticks than any other Were-female. He noticed how pale and drained she appeared. "Sean, maybe you shouldn't..." He wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell Vivien everything about the business deal. He was also confused why Sean never once considered they would have even more of a "leg-up" with Alpha Ackles if they had a fertile male Omega to offer instead. Why _only_ Jarret? Jeffrey needed to speak to Vivien alone, possibly closeted in her bedroom chambers; he already had, somewhat, of a plan formulating in his head and in reality.

Sean dismissed his old friend's disruption. He didn't mind Jeffrey's aide when it came to legalities, business contracts and arranging deals, but he hated the way the humane side of his human friend continued to infiltrate his pack. It was no mystery to him that Jeffrey had a minor _crush_ on Vivien, but he knew that his friend was aware of the consequences should he ever act-on his baser impulses of attraction. It didn't matter that Sean and Vivien hadn't been truly intimate for years, but rather settled into a relaxed companionship when they needed the old comforts of what had once brought them together as mates. Sean kept his eyes on Vivien's bent head. "Ackles is looking to marry off his last Alpha, a second son, not much older than Jarret. It will be rough, at first, I know, but our daughter knows her place as first spouse's offspring, and that when it comes to family duty - to pack life - _one does as one is told_. How else are our packs to remain strong and unified, gaining allies along the way?"

"—b-b-b-but you **_promised_** , Sean." Vivien hated being stuck on rewind, but she had actually thought she gained some ground with Sean's old Alpha ways, especially concerning the tending to their daughter. "You even looked her in the eye and you _swore_ this would never be her fate." She knows Sean is aware of her own fears as a mother that her child should be forcefully mated and suffering pangs of a broken heart; that would be the worst agony Vivien to go through, in light of all of her sacrifices.

Sean uncrossed his arms, shrugging one shoulder. "Keeping the family business thriving means more right this second. If it has to be that my eldest daughter starts to hate me, then I know I have a means to repair. But I cannot find a more lucrative business deal then _this one_ with Alpha Ackles."

Vivien shut her eyes, sitting back with a heavy sigh with the slow shake of her regal head. "Oh, Sean, you have no idea what you're asking."

"At this point, Viv, it's a _done_ deal. There will be no 'asking'."

Jeffrey covered his hand over his mouth, swiping down along jaw and chin. He had wished Sean had thought this through better. But he _was_ right about one thing: it would take them a while to convince Vivien that this arranged marriage was their only answer...for now. Jeffrey had been mulling over a second possibility as he had known how much Vivien had been looking forward to her daughter making a true match with her own Alpha. He was already aware of a few Alpha suitors who were in pursuit of the eldest Padalecki female Beta.

Vivien shot out of her chair before anyone could hold her down. "Why did you ask me to come if the decision had already been made?"

Sean knew he would incur his Beta's, as well as his daughter's, but he was an expert now on how to smooth those roads. "I thought it best to let you know ahead of time so you could speak to Jarret." At least he had hoped that Vivien would take the higher road and learn not to use her tendency to vent her continual dislikes of her station inside pack. It was fine when they were alone as mates, pushing him around with her strength and independence as a Beta and first spouse, to often rage at him for such misogynistic and selfish Alpha ways - it's why he had fell in love with her all those years ago, why they were mated, but it was a whole new ball of wax to poison their daughter with such vitriol.

"You mean... _convince_ her to understand that her own father - Lead Alpha - is the only one who knows what is best for her? Breaking a _promise_ he had sworn to years prior?"

"I could've been more ruthless and had her dragged from her bed, carried to the altar with no warning at all."

Vivien swallowed her gasp, then squared her shoulders. "I may have preferred _that_." She narrowed her gaze on Sean, willing to combat his authority with her own defiance. "You may find that I can be a little more cunning, and ruthless, than you, _Alpha_. Especially when it concerns my cubs."

With that said, Vivien turned on her sensible heels, walking calmly out of the room, not slamming the door on the two men.

"Well..." Sean heaved a sigh of relief. At least this situation was no longer a burden on his shoulders to tell Vivien any longer. The truth was out. "—-that went much as expected."

Jeffrey looked up at his old childhood friend. "It really could've gone better." The urge to follow Vivien was strong, but not too strong to mask as a plain walk to a window along the far wall, hands in his trouser pockets. "Why do you insist on always gaining the upperhand over her when you're not even at odds?" He turned from the glass pane, a furrowed brow marring his features. Even after all these years of coming to know and understand Were culture and pack life, he would've thought that a couple who mated - sounding too much like "soulmates" - wouldn't fall victim to the human side of a married couple having gradually fallen out of love and unable to divorce. It sounded like pure torture to remain linked so deeply and intensely, then have that bond shattered on a daily basis.

"Because...there's a reason Vivien is my first spouse and my first lifemate." Sean was fully aware he hadn't used the words "true lifemate", because that moniker belonged to another. "She's kept this pack strongest in my bouts of weakness." He merely meant that Vivien knew to expect him to branch out and stray once the need for more offspring became prevalent; she knew her "place" as Alpha's Beta and first spouse. If Vivien couldn't serve in her duties and other mates were more willing, the Alpha went where he was most wanted and warmly accepted. Sean didn't suffer around Vivien, even though she managed to make much of the time alone with her a walking nightmare of disappointment and utter sadness. She had clung to the past too often, unable to break free of those chains to see a brighter future for herself.

Jeffrey nodded his head in agreement, clearing his clogged throat. God, what he wouldn't give to be out of this office and by Vivien's side. "She's also one of the more tolerant Betas than I've seen in packs. Why would you jeopardize that with Ackles?" He was still unsure Alpha Ackles was a guaranteed bet to success, or that the Were would see worth in Sean or his pack.

"Ackles would be a major coup, JD. If I can _win_ him over, then the next few years—who knows how far Padalecki business will reach."

"You want **Dallas** _that_ bad?"

"I do, JD...I really, _really_ do."

**= = = || || || = = =**

Vivien plops down on her vanity benchseat, throwing her earrings on the surface as she stares at her reflection in the three-sided mirror.

 _God! What a waste!_ she silently grumbles and begins to apply make-up remover pads to her pale skin. She rubs so hard in some areas she leaves red-raw streaks of flesh.

A light knock sounds on her bedroom door and she thinks it's her maid come to help her undress and take down her long tresses. "Come in!" Vivien beckons as she starts to undo her suit jacket, then rolls her slim shoulders to work out of the tailored material. As she stands from her seating, she shows her back, offering her nape outward. "—-help undo this blasted top! I think I'm going to put on my bathing suit and use the hot tub and sauna." She cups her own neck, waiting for those familiar cool hands to work the mock turtleneck's hooks at the collar, then the zipper down the back seam.

"I would love to join you, Viv..." Jeffrey mumbles as he reaches out to unhook the collar, lowering the zipper toggle to then latch onto her upper biceps, hauling her close to his front so he can smell her nape, the hidden hairline and skim his lips over the soft skin.

"—-jesus, Jeff...you scared me." Vivien is able to untense her frame and relax as she knows Jeffrey will never truly act-on his baser human needs. He values her and her body too much. She pats his hands on her arms, crossing forearms over her chest. "I could've used you in there." She turns to speak over her shoulder as she downturns her head.

"You forget, Viv—I _see_ all sides so I know that Sean speaks a truth. Ackles Pack would be a major business deal that starts the ball rolling. But—" Jeffrey leans the side of his face against the back of her up-do, his left arm drops to slide around, fitting under her heaving breasts. "—-you forget I was here for your pregnancy and eventual birth of your pups. I was there in Sean's place, so the Twins feel like my own."

It had been a harrowing event in the Padalecki household. Vivien missing her due date and becoming uncomfortable in her own skin to being an unbearable mother-to-be to be around, especially for the Alpha who had put her in this predicament. Jeffrey had been the only one who could tolerate her, and he had been the only one around when her pups had desired entrance into this world.

"I know how much you love Jared and Jarret." It's nothing for Vivien to often pet Jeffrey's skin. For such a rough-looking, hard working man, he has the softest skin. "How much you would, and have, sacrificed for them." It's a moot point that Jeffrey mentions this as they both were present.

Vivien leans backward into Jeffrey's hold, instantly remembering how she had peered into that human face - so deep into his darkening worried gaze - and she had found a hidden strength to forage on, giving birth to her twin pups without the aide of a hospital or its staff, nor any additional medicinal methods of ease; she had given birth right in this very room, or thereabouts.. Twenty-odd years ago - twenty-one of them raising her twins, seeing many interior decoration changes and renovations, not to mention an upgrade to a better, sturdier King-sized bedframe - one she rarely, if ever, shared with Sean anymore. He sufficed with the companionship, merely sleeping next to her while the younger mates had the full brunt of his aging sexual prowess. Even his second spouse - the Omega - had carried her last pups ten years ago, maybe eleven.

Vivien rarely saw Evaline; the younger female not only lived in a different wing of the house, she had a full-time job and still tended to her young cubs, and the various pups from the other mates. Vivien's cubs were full-grown and almost living on their own. Well, Jared was, but Jarret had remained in their old childhood room, happiest when she was allowed to be herself and not Jared's twin sister or Lead Alpha's eldest daughter. Vivien had taken awhile to conceive. As the Omega - the second spouse - carried on having a nice litter with single births, Vivien had only managed one and it had been twins. Jarret had a good cushy position, believing she would one day meet her own Alpha and become a first spouse, just like her mother.

Jeffrey spins Vivien around, cupping her chin. "I hope you meant what you said in there."

"What?"

"About one-upping Sean to show you mean _business_."

Vivien shakes her head, keeping her eyes downcast. "I need to breathe, Jeff." She breaks away to plop down on the benchseat again. "I only just learned Sean broke his promise to me and Rett. I've yet to—"

Jeffrey quickly shuffles to kneel at Vivien's right side. "And I _have_ , Viv. Just _ask me_ what brilliant plan I've come up with."

"I don't know." Vivien narrows her murky toffee eyes on Jeffrey, unsure why he can look so excited. "You look as if you've already figured out to how to trick him, and save Rett."

"Ask me, Viv... _please_."

Vivien is a bit entranced by Jeffrey's little boy smirk; it's infectious. "All right—what _brilliant plan_ have you been able to come up with to—?"

"Jared!" Jeffrey lets out in one expel of air.

"But he's—"

"I know _where_ he is." Jeffrey gets up slowly to scoot Vivien over to the opposite end of the long bench as he sits with back facing the vanity, able to watch the change of expressions on her face. "I also know that Ackles's son - this last Alpha of his offspring he plans to mate - _prefers_ not just Omegas, but _male_ ones."

Vivien furrows her brow. "But that's not how an Alpha should be. He cannot choose _one_ sex over another."

Jeffrey leans his left elbow on the edge of the vanity table. "Ackles's second son had been granted a life of freedom since he was in his early 20s, just as Jared was allowed to leave and he, too—this, uh... _Jen-_ ** _sen_** Ackles has been allowed to carry on as he wishes, while still holding his position as Lead Alpha's second Alpha son." He reaches up to brush wisps of her wayward locks behind an ear lobe, then traces fingertips down the delicately pale flesh of her neck to shoulder niche.

"So, this..." Vivien is used to Jeffrey's attention to her as he talks privately, regardless of invading her personal space. It's so much more than she ever expected of a human, especially one who had known her Alpha for years. "—- _son_ \- the Alpha - he, too, has to put aside his whole life in order to fulfill his father's wishes?"

Jeffrey nods his head on a slow jag, eyes darting over Vivien's features. "Just as Rett is being asked, but...Viv, we _will_ make a much better match for ourselves if we play to the son's _desires_. I've no doubt he will bite his tongue and wed Rett, but I fear Rett will never be loved or cared for, the way we - you an' I - know she _deserves_." _The way I_ ** _adore_** _you_ , Jeffrey fills in as an afterthought in his mind as he waits for this information to settle in Vivien's head.

Vivien raises her hand to cup Jeffrey's cheek. "You've always loved her as if she were _your_ daughter, not Sean's."

Jeffrey shuts his lids, leaning his face into the curved palm. "When they were younger, and more fun and precocious as pups maturing, I loved them both equally. But—" He keeps his head bowed in mild shame and guilt. "As Jared grew and became his own entity, and we learned he was an Omega, while Rett was a Beta, I thought we would find good matches for them - true lifemates. Then Jared started shifting toward a higher calling and I couldn't help hurting for Rett and... _us_." He breathes out the word in one puff, knowing the humid air spreads out over her face as she blinks slow and steady. He knows she gets a little aroused by the way he joins them in certain instances as if they were really mated. "—-we were losing him to God and a life of self-sacrifice, not to mention celibacy to the religious sect. I tried not to feel as embittered as Sean had when Jared betrayed the pack life to enter the monastery, to train and study - or whatever he had to do to find inner peace." Jeffrey still isn't certain what Jared had been searching for two years ago.

Vivien's eyes fill with moisture again, her heart re-cracking at the fragile memories of Jared's downward spiral and the harmful manner in which he exited the pack. "I had some idea it would be a young cub's phase, not a true calling. Our pack priest recommended at least _one_ parent not abandon Jared so that he had a _touchstone_ to the secular world. I have tried being that, but his continual silence and his...complete lack of unity to this pack make it very difficult. Quite a few arguments and slammed doors over Jared, between Sean and I."

"—-then let _this_ be what heals everyone. Not only the pack but you and Sean, you and Jared...Jared and I, and even possibly, Jared and Rett. If Jared can take the place of his sister, there's no telling the mending of many bridges and the start of more to come."

"I don't even know how to contact him, Jeff."

"Well, I figured that, which is why I've made the moves on my own to take care of that. The monastery is extremely secluded, tucked into the valley of two mountains. There's a village not too far up from them, where most of their correspondences are sent. They also order supplies and use the telephone and Internet at the cafe. He's not been completely isolated, but he no longer communicates with the outside world. Except through letters. So I have sent one, and explained everything to a certain degree."

"Oh, Jeffrey..." Vivien places a hand over her gaping mouth, stuck between shock and amazement. "—-the minute he sees your name and address, he will rip it apart and throw it out."

Jeffrey picks up Vivien's hand, turning the palm back out so he can press lips dead center. "An' that is why I have sent other letters to the fellow monks and other religious hierarchy. They do understand that it's very important to resolve issues outside of the Brotherhood before truly giving the 'self' up to a calling. They would like Jared to have _no ties_ to this world before joining the Order."

"How long until he—?" Vivien had often attempted to understand exactly what this "calling" would mean for Jared, but it tended to put her into a state of deep melancholy to comprehend just how much Jared would lose if he went deeper inside the sanctuary.

"He turns 22 this year, Viv. It will be his 3rd year there since leaving home. 23 is around the age they're willing to ordain them in ceremony."

"Oh...my god! We were _that_ close to—" Vivien can't even fathom they had been so close to losing Jared _completely_.

"If we have him come home, getting out now, there will be nothing but unlimited ties to this world that keep him from being a 'full' brother in the sect."

"I feel like the worst mother ever." Vivien places a hand flat to her upper chest, feeling her heart break for Jared, especially since it had been something he had such passion for. She knew all about sacrificing "passions" and "desires" for the sake of the pack life.

"Why?"

"I am moving Heaven and Earth to make sure Rett is happy, in love and mated to her true lifemate."

Jeffrey slowly nods in full comprehension. "—-an' Jared had already found _his happiness_ —is that what you think?"

"Yes. If this is what Jared had wanted, as his mother, how could I deny him?"

"What if I told you that when Jared left, he still looked unsure that what he was about to do was what he really wanted?"

"Really?" Vivien acts a little relieved that things may have been different than what she had assumed. "He had seemed very ecstatic when the Brothers sent him that letter of acceptance."

"Something happened to Jared—I'm pretty sure it was during one of those heats of his. Eva said he wouldn't let anybody near him. He wanted to get through the fever and fits on his own."

"He's always been a loner. Even growing up, he didn't like me holding him too hard or too close. I sufficed with him turning to his sister, but soon he just pushed her away, as well."

"Eva said he finally let her in to help him, right at the tail-end, when the heat fevers were getting too much for him, and almost over with."

Vivien swallows hard, hating that Evaline possibly had been with Jared through some difficult patches during his heats and had left his own mother in the dust. "I had no idea she had done that for him..." She doesn't know a lot of things about Sean's second spouse - the Omega.

"Neither did I, but I had suspicions once Jared had such a drastic change in character and manner, like he thought _singly_ instead of being _part of a pack_."

Vivien squeezes Jeffrey's hand. "You still love him despite his abandonment. You never stopped loving him, Jeff."

Jeffrey dips his head in shame. "Okay, maybe I try to be too much like Sean, who can write off Jared as _not an option_ to this mating with Ackles's son. It's a longshot, I know, especially as Jared's been gone for 2yrs, but—"

"You're hoping to appeal to his love for his sister?"

"Yeah, maybe. If we can get him here, to talk to him again - you and I, maybe Rett, too - we all could convince him that he _needs_ to do this for the good of the pack."

Vivien lifts a lone dark eyebrow in doubt, wondering if this _brilliant idea_ of Jeffrey's will only push Jared out of her grasp for good.

**= = = || || || = = =**

  
** Chapter One **   


" _How did I know I'd find you out here, brother_?"

Immediately, Jared stiffens. He's trying to prolong his goodbyes and figured he'd take a detour through the orphanage one last time. The girl pup he had been helping to nurse back to health lay cradled between his thighs, a bottle of warm mother's milk tilted into her puckered mouth. "I had to give her one last feeding, before I walked away..." —- _for good_ , he says under his breath, clamming his lips shut.

"Jared..." A single hand clamps on the broad shoulder as the taller frame overshadows the young Omega's recline on the grass inside the monastery's peaceful gardens. "—-you're _not_ walking away. You've been adrift here for two years, and now you're on your way back home to find your place again." The comforting hulk of a figure hunches down to Jared's level, no longer blocking out the sun's rays. "I, and the other Brothers, often wondered if you were ever really **_here_**. You only seemed to come to life around the pups and cubs."

Jared keeps his head bowed. "I know what they feel like."

"But you're not alone. You never have been. You have a whole pack waiting back home for you."

Jared sits upright, clearing his throat as he swaddles the girl pup tighter in the handmade crib blanket. "I only know it can't be good if they called me to return, when I am so close to my goal."

The wide brow furrows in deep concern, thinking this young cub had been underestimated. "You would've gone through with it?" He cannot fathom any truth to this information. "Being ordained into The Order, and have the ceremony, despite what you've been _feeling_ this past year?" He had often counseled the Omega in private rooms, or offered the strange brother-like/familial shoulder to lean on when the urge to vent surfaced.

Jared keeps silent, averting his head.

"Yeah." A strong, hearty laugh echoes in the vast open space. "Don't think many of us haven't seen what you've been doing to suppress who you _truly_ are."

"A broken and barren Omega?" Jared bites back in mild sarcasm. He's still unchanged since coming here; he hasn't improved or become healthier. Just abstained from the kind of singular sexual freedoms offered to him in the outside world.

"Stop." A big hand pushes out palm first. "You are aware that is _not_ what was told to you. Your chances of normal conception aren't as high as most Omegas, that is about the sum of it, yes?"

Jared can only nod slowly, biting the inside of his cheek to squelch his need to discuss as he has been allowed. He clears his throat, his eyes downcast to gaze at the all-encompassing and intensely trusting stare of the pup. "Don't forget the painful intercourse and possible difficulty in gestation." He won't be going into how impossible a typical pack birth will be, considering if the fetus survives.

"oh, wow..." This hadn't been mentioned, but then it had been assumed that anything connected to what made this Omega "special" would probably be detrimental to both him and the litter, single pup or multiples. "—-you're _still_ holding on to all that inner rage, Jared." The hand once on Jared's shoulder now places the palm in a calming manner over the shoulder blades, rubbing gently - touch is tantamount to pack members, even outside of pack life. He can detect that it does offer Jared some peace of mind. "You need to let it go. You need to set it free or it may just do you more harm than good."

"My godfather's letter was less specific, more ominous than the ones he sent to the Brothers. I have this sinking feeling I'm being called to return for something to do with the family's business."

"What do _they_ think you can do that they haven't done without you?"

"I don't know. That's what puts me on edge. No one has contacted me for two years and then the first communication I get is from my father's best friend, the pack's lawyer, Jeffrey D. Morgan."

"Oh..." It's understandable that Jared would be hesitant when the only personal contact is from a pack outsider. "I wasn't fully aware of who this 'Morgan' gentleman was to you."

"He _is_ my godfather. He was there when Rett and I were born."

"Rett? This is 'Jarrett' - your twin sister?"

"Yes." Jared bows his head, chin to chest, as he picks up the pup to cradle her to his chest, on the left, so she can hear and feel his steady heart beating. He swiftly rises to his great height. "I'm taking her back." He doesn't want to; he wants to spend all afternoon here. He has, plenty of times before, but now those moments are over.

"Lead..." A huge palm presses into the center of Jared's back, sending him ahead. "—-and I will follow."

Jared doesn't wait to see if he is followed; he makes his way through the outdoor gardens and leaves the door open to the foyer. A nurse is making her way over to relieve Jared of his tiny bundle. The bottle is transferred first.

"The pups and cubs will miss you, Brother Jared." The nurse takes the girl pup into her arms, blushing as the keen blue-green hazy eyes bear down on her. " _We_ shall miss you, too." A few random heads bob behind her as more nurses join in unison.

Jared is glad for the words as he cups the nurse's flushed cheek, then touches the pup for the very last time. "Make sure Greta goes to a good and loving couple. Someone young and deeply in love, where they both long to be parents."

"I will make sure this happens. You—" The nurse reaches out to latch onto his thick wrist. "I hope you find what you've been looking for. I'm sorry you couldn't find a way to build your life here - amongst us."

Jared lifts his chin with a modicum of pride left. "Seems I am needed elsewhere. And it has been too long since I have seen my family."

"Don't you mean your _pack_?"

Jared simply stares blankly, unsure how to answer. If he even wants to answer. He gives a sad smile. "Sure. Yes...yeah. It will be good to see my pack again." There's such a sour taste in his mouth, he has to keep swallowing over and over as he turns and lets himself be guided out of the building, through the massive gardens once again and on his way to a long, distressing journey home.

**= = = || || || = = =**

Jensen knocks and rings the doorbell, just in case the person on the other side of the apartment door hadn't heard him. He jostles off both feet, glancing up and down the corridor he stands in. As usual, no one is there, as if no one lives in any of the seventy-eight apartments in this one complex. He can hear the various locks being undone, and one unchained, as the paneling slowly creaks open and a familiar face peaks around the edge.

"What are **_you_** doing here?"

Jensen holds up the bottle of Champagne and two glass flutes. "A celebration. A toast."

The door is almost slammed in his face.

"Wait! _Please_." Jensen's voice sounds strained and desperate to his own ears. He uses the wide span of his left hand, and his left foot, to keep the door from shutting on its latch. "Look...you have every right to be pissed at me."

"Do I?! Well, that's fuckin' BIG of you!"

"—-I should have been the one breaking it off. Or at least letting you down less harshly, saying that we could never really outlast the month. It was always an inevitability."

The paneling is left to spring open as the huff of exasperated breath sounds.

Jensen follows the retreating back, closing the door behind him with his right foot and ankle. "I'm sorry..." It seems pointless to say as things stand, now that there's been a few days in between their unofficial _break-up_ and his ability to come out of hiding to apologize for the way the situation had been handled. At least it fills the air in his progression behind his lover, who is now his **ex** -lover. He inches down the hall, checking each doorway in case something jumps out at him. When he finally reaches the end of the small pathway, he walks into the open floorplan of the loft space. He had once loved this place; he had wished he could rent a unit here, but he had a pack house all ready and waiting for him to occupy with his new— ** _spouse_**? God, he really needed some liquid courage, and fast. But he wanted something harder than Champagne. He moves to the kitchen counter, putting down the chilled bottle and glasses. He glances at the kitchen and dining area, because they looked prepared for an intimate gathering. Jensen knows it's _not for him_. **_Damn_**. "Expecting company?" He watches his Ex carry food to and from the table, then moving back into the kitchen where whatever was cooking smelled delicious and mouth-watering.

"Yes." The Ex shrugs one shoulder first, then the other. "Well, when you're handed some type of _severance check_ and told to _get the fuck out of the way_... a working Omega's gotta do what he needs to do to keep afloat."

Jensen blinks slow and deliberate; he had made it a point to beg them _not_ to treat _this one_ like they had the others, but it had appeared like that request hadn't gotten through clear enough. Now he had to do "damage control". He hates being shown the back of his Ex, but it's appropriate since he understands the reason for the hurt feelings and bitter sarcasm. "Had you been seeing **_him_** while we were together?"

"Off and on." The Ex knows he doesn't have to go into too much further explanation. Their positions when this _sexual companionship_ began had been made rather succinct. They weren't "boyfriends", never going to be "spouses", just bed partners and an occasional friendly escort to a party or event. "And sometimes more 'off' than 'on'." He puffed out his lips as he twisted them to bite his cheek; he could say more but he didn't want to indulge Jensen's curiosity, or possible jealousy. "But I _really_ needed him the other night, and you know what—? **_he_** was there like he'd never been before." Again, the smaller broad shoulders shrug but at the same time as the head bows, keeping the wandering gaze on the pot on the stove. "I couldn't reach you, and you know how I can get when I'm all emotional and wrought."

Jensen knows a romantic dinner placing when he sees one. It's clear this is either an old flame or someone his Ex has been pursuing on the side. "I didn't know they would come over here and handle it like they did. Or that they would try to pay you off. I, uh..." It was moot to make excuses since too much time had passed.

"It's a good, substantial sum of cash." The Ex isn't stupid; he had taken the check like a good little Omega _bitch_. He had seen the gleam in their eyes at what exactly his role had been in Jensen's life, a little ashamed to have two hulking Alphas and one smarmy weak Beta feed him their bullshit rhetoric. It had sounded like it was a standard routine of sorts. "I had no idea you were worth that much." He turns to face Jensen with both eyebrows raised in shock.

"Neither had I." Jensen mumbles out as he moves to uncork the bottle and pours the Champagne in each glass. "One _last_ toast between us—please...and, uhm...I'll get outta your hair." He walks the second glass into the main kitchen, holding it out in the hopes he'll be easily forgiven. "You knew how I felt about commitment and marriage, not to mention the pessimism I have 'bout the existence of _true lifemates_ , or one being out there for me—" Jensen pauses when his Ex swivels to face him directly, but still doesn't take the glass. Jensen places it next to the stovetop, on the counter, clanging his own glass, then sips from his portion.

"I feel _sad_ for you, Jen."

"Huh?" Jensen lifts his head, a quirk to the end of his lips. "What do you mean?"

"You certainly _talk a good talk_ , but when Daddy Alpha comes a callin'—"

Jensen looks down, watching the play of bubbles rise up to the surface. "That's unfair. I told you this might happen one day. I'm sorry you had the short end of the stick." If it would be any consolation, Jensen wasn't "happy", either, but then again, he didn't really comprehend what that was supposed to be anymore. He'd finally gotten his way with his father - Lead Alpha - and been able to carry on with any Omega he had wished, but being given that spacial freedom in such a large dose hadn't proven to him he could find a semblance of anything remotely resembling "happiness" or even inner peace. He was still feeling restless and _itchy_ —the "itch" never truly getting the right "scratch".

"Oh, well, yeah..." The Ex shrugs one shoulder of nonchalance, and a bit of sarcasm. "Of course you always let me know precisely that when you'd get the call to return home, it'd be to get fuckin' hitched?" The sarcasm was heavier now as it was a cross between a question or a known fact. "Really?" Where had he been for those conversations? "Because this is all news to me, Jen."

Jensen is already shaking his head. "It's never gonna be a real marriage. It's, almost, an extension of the business deal it'll be a part of." He stares into his glass as he takes sequential sips.

"And what if it's not?"

"What?"

"What if—" Letting out a tortured heavy sigh, the Ex clears his throat, "—-what if somewhere down the road, once the marriage feels more solid and sturdy, Dear Ole Daddy Alpha doesn't make another _request_? Like an idea for offspring? You know, to further the blending of you and your spouse's packs?"

Jensen smirks again, letting out a high laugh. "You watch to much melodrama on television. That will _never_ happen." Well, a half-truth; it will not be happening _right away_ if Jensen could still control the life inside his own marriage.

"Oh, yeah?" The Ex lifts up one eyebrow in curiosity, wondering if Jensen had believed he could take the reigns of his own life after giving in so easily to his Alpha father. He crosses arms over his chest, tucking hand under his biceps and leaning a hip on the lower cabinetry.

" _This_ is different." Jensen knows there's a wealth of mistrust hovering over his words uttered.

"How?!" Jensen wrinkles his brow in confusion.

"It just is. You'd know this if—" Jensen settles into an uncomfortable disquiet; he can't believe he almost _went there_ and he was trying to be sweet-natured and apologetic, not selfish and insensitive.

"What?" The Ex snorts out a harsh chuckle through his flaring nostrils. He had some idea that Jensen would use his one main flaw: the one that made him _wrong_ for proper mating, but oh-so-right for the seediness of amoral mating. "Go ahead—finish." When Jensen doesn't take him up on his offer, he finishes for him. "You were about to say—I would know _this_ if I had been part of a pack instead of an orphan out on my own. A sterile packless Omega turning tricks for bored rich playboy Alphas like _you_."

Jensen had put down his glass, shoving both fists into his trousers pockets. It angers him to have been considered the type of Alpha merely out to "plow every field to sow his seeds" and "have his cake and eat it, too". Maybe he had begun this silly adventure of his into companionships outside his Alpha duties with that very intention, but the last couple of years, he had started holding on much tighter to not let go. He found too many good, and great, Omegas having been shoved aside because of their "in-abilities" to perform as proper pack statuses. These Omegas were wrong for him in the position he held, and they were an improper breed to bring into the pack when not up to the Lead Alpha standards. It hurts to hear himself being lumped into the same category or same species of Alpha; he knows his Ex is aware he's _not_ that kind of Alpha. "I never once treated you like a whore. How can you—?!?" He has to turn away briefly to collect himself, then spins around on one foot, back to the sub-zero freezer. "I **_care_** about you..." Jensen forces the effort to not used past tense when mentioning feelings, sometimes to let the Omegas know that he's not going to walk away unscathed by this rejection either.

As if Fate dealt this odd ending, the doorbell buzzes to echo in the silence between them.

"That must be your cue to exit...Now!"

Jensen moves toward his glass again, downing the rest of the Champagne, then puts his empty next to the full glass still bubbling on the counter. He wants one last _moment_ before he concedes the loss, able to move on to an odd grieving process he feels when he has to walk away, behaving and "acting" like an Alpha of his breeding. He secretly swoops in to sneak a sloppy kiss on the cheek, able to slide down to the exposed neck as the head turns to avoid lips connecting. "—- _I will miss your scent an' your heat_ —" He doesn't know how he managed not to take out his clenched hands and hold the tiny waist to bring their bodies flush—just _one last..._ ** _something_** so he can feel a sensation akin to real life, real emotion, before he gives it all up for forced _everything_.

"Stop...Jen..." The Ex chokes on the familiar attempt of Jensen's to seduce him into submission; he knows how easily he can cave with the right words and action.

Jensen keeps his face tucked into the neck, famous for nuzzling and nudging with cheek and head, trailing his affections with a light laugh of elation and ecstasy. "—-M'even gonna miss all that time spent cleaning you up after our intense fucks and knottings..."

"ASSHOLE!" The Ex finally turns his head to nip gently at Jensen's ear, the only way he could ever get Jensen to climb off him and behave docile and calm, even if it had only been for a few seconds of reprieve from the severity of their joined bodies.

Jensen chuckles deeply, stumbling back as he rubs at the same earlobe he had been nipped on by his Ex more times than he could count. He soothes the small sting, using the motion as a mild comfort as he feels the awesome sense of what is no longer his to have, their's to share. He slides a quick side-glance, then dips in quickly to peck their lips, then starts walking back the way he had come in.

New Old Boyfriend transfers from doorbell rings to a hand knocking.

"Be nice, Jen!" The Ex attempts to keep up behind Jensen. "He's one of the Good Guys. Don't you dare fuck this up for me." On purpose, Jensen stops, making their bodies collide and impact. The Ex is still barking his random requests over Jensen's shoulder, trying to fit talk fast in the last few seconds of time alone. "You _owe_ me that, at least."

Jensen walks to the door, pauses, shakes his shoulders, then hangs his head. He decides to be on his best behavior; his hand reaches for the door handle...

**= = = || || || = = =**

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

  
** HONORBOUND **   
**chapter two**   


Jared had written down one phone number to memorize, having gone to the locker along the wall of the town's bus terminal. He had refused the use of his father's plane to fly home, choosing the longer time and route of a bus ride home, so he could ponder what he would be stepping into shortly. He had some idea he would be under his family's radar and his bus ticket would bring him into town so early in the morning that nobody would be awake to hound him. He liked his peace and quiet, the solace of solitude, the ability to think on his own without voices in his head—"voices" clearly being the duties and rules he knew and understood of being the proper Omega, the proper Omega to a rich and important Lead Alpha.

He had telephoned from the first bus terminal in the next populated city; he didn't want any contact made from the smaller town just outside the monastery grounds. He wanted to reach his Contact in time to give the details of his route home, and when exactly he'd be rolling into the downtown bus terminal of his hometown. He had been promised that no one would come with his contact, that they would drive a car or a rent a taxi. He had planned on getting back home, having a decent bath and then crashing for half-a-day - twelve to fourteen hours. He wanted to be ready for a confrontation, with a clear head, for what he had to face. Even his first few hours of traveling, Jared knew his strange cat-naps against the window were putting him in the mood for a crash-and-land once he found steady equilibrium and a soft bed, softer sheets and warm blankets.

He had shocked himself that he traveled so effortlessly, acclimating back into the secular world as if he hadn't been gone for two years. Trouble was, the more buses he had taken, the deeper he became immersed in the memories of old city-life - the urban jungle that he had dealt with in his pup and cub years. All that time away, and he was already nauseous and dizzy. Too many heats and scents, and way-too much noise pollution. It was just nothing but emptiness and less authenticity than the natural sights and sounds of Mother Nature, honing natural abilities and instincts, instead of the humanizations of pack and pack life into the human world Weres had now become a part of by choice. Adapt or die trying.

Jared actually missed the quiet, unobstructed life of the Brotherhood—ached for it like he had been doing for _home_ all these years. What a confusing predicament. Right when Life had jumped back into focus, right into family and pack Dos and Don'ts, Jared suddenly wanted that sedimentary singular environment again, where _he_ was in control and answered only to a higher calling. A selfless calling.

 _This_ could be seen as the same thing, right? Except Jared knew exactly who he had to answer to and obey. Hopefully, he would be given a _choice_ and not an _ultimatum_. And maybe the situation wasn't dire or emergent as Jeffrey's letter had made it seem.

It wasn't until Jared got into the heart of San Antonio that he had begun to feel the butterflies in his stomach, moving around in excited anticipation. He wanted to believe that his return had _nothing_ to do with him being an Omega and simply that the family - meaning, father, mother and sister - had truly _missed_ him as much as he had agonized for them. That they wanted him home, warm in their embraces, not needing explanations he couldn't give or ones they didn't want to hear.

He stands outside of the bus terminal, barely-filled backpack slung over his shoulders, his hands tucked under the thick straps like a little boy lost waiting for his Daddy or Mommy. When Jared had left home [ escaped home? ], he had packed only essentials in his school bag, items that would get him to the small town in the valley, a few miles outside of the sacred grounds of the monastery. Everything materialistic went inside that bag when he entered the huge carved doors: watch, pack ring, money, his I.D., and a cell phone. He had stored it all in the backpack inside the locker he had rented two years ago. He even had the same civilian clothes he had shown up in, which now made him very ashamed and uncomfortable as each item was extremely tight and small. He looked, and felt, awkward—like a Giant in little kid clothing. Nobody was paying him any attention except for the patrolling officer who sometimes guarded the entrance of the terminal to look for suspicious passengers and wanted fugitives.

When Jared spots the shiny luxury sedan - all black lacquer with polished silver trim and tinted windows, he swears under breath, having some idea that one of his father's drivers or bodyguards sat behind the wheel. But as he watches the car's passenger side skirt the curved curb, then come to a jarring halt, he knows no one but his Contact is inside to meet him—thank god!

The driver side door shoots wideopen and the familiar dark blond head pops out, looking around to locate a face in the crowd.

"Evaline!" Jared calls out once, in a precise and bellowing baritone.

Evaline immediately spins her head, shock registering on her features. She slams her door shut, leaving the car engine idling as she scrambles around the hood to jump onto the sidewalk as Jared meets her halfway, both of them moving into a quick embrace. As they pull apart, she can't stop looking over at how much her spouse's son has grown, and how _truly_ striking his features are being prominently displayed. She cups his face. "God! Look at _you_! You don't even look like yourself from—what?—has it almost been 3yrs?"

"Would've been, in 4 months, yes." Jared dips his head, feeling even more awkward. He knew he'd been imposing in his Brotherhood robes and growing another inch or two to tower over everyone, but he had always believed it was in a "spiritual" sense, rather than something to do with features and appearance. Yet another thing about city life he had to slip back into, being stared at for how attractive and pleasing he'd look to Alphas.

Evaline can't get over how sharp Jared's jaw and chin had become, and how chiseled and muscular his upper body and long torso was. "I didn't know if you had regular clothes with you, so I packed you an outfit." She allows her hands to give a slight soothing motion over the tightness of the material on his body, how it doesn't wrinkle or drape in a loose-fit, but rather pulls taut and rides high to show some skin. She was afraid he'd outgrown some clothes, but...she had no idea he would look as out of place in his own clothing as he did. "It's from when my brother stayed with me. I had assumed you would barely fit in them since he's such a big brute, never realized how much you'd change." Evaline caresses his cheek as a dear mother would, then busses a kiss on the stubbled skin. "Come on. Let's get you out of the chilly air and into some warmth." She lets her left hand and arm attempt to hook up and around his broad shoulders; she's a bit overpowered by his radiating heat, that strong scent of male Omega. It all makes her want to hug tight and nuzzle, but she's grateful for the space Jared allows her when he's usually skittish.

Jared slips off his backpack, holding it in his hand. She opens the passenger door and he throws the bag to the floorboard, hearing a soft "coo" from the backseat. He dips his head in, noticing the male pup buckled into a carseat; he isn't a newborn and he doesn't look quite two years old. "Who's _this_ little one?" Already his heart is pitter-pattering to pick up the pup. He nervously turns to look at Evaline behind him.

"I'm sorry, Jared, I _had_ to bring him. He's quite restless right now at this stage." Evaline touches the small of Jared's back, able to feel the nervous shivering strumming through his body. She has some idea he's boiling with anger and tension, not fully aware of his love for the smaller pack members and giving them every bit of his affection and time.

Jared shuts the passenger door, all smiles as he moves down to open the back door. "I'm not upset, Eva. Actually...I'm quite relieved." He starts tucking his left leg in to show he will be sitting back here with the pup. "Mind if I ride next to him?"

To say she was stunned would be mild. Evaline slowly nods her head in silence as she clears her throat. She already knows Jared might like this next fact. "He's one of your many new _brothers_ " She watches in awe as Jared just sits and stares, simply offering the pup his big paw to touch, taste and scent, hoping not to scare and send him into fits of huge tears. She should stop talking but she wants him to know more. "Your father took in 2 Omegas. He's one of their pups."

Jared tamps down his inner rage, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I'm sorry, Eva."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Evaline nearly snorts with laughter. "Having them both be young and 'in-love'—they distract Sean enough so I'm not _always_ in gestation."

"Except this time." Jared had felt the slight bulge when Evaline had hugged him. She looms over him, both her arms raised: one on the roof and one on the top of the open door. Jared reaches up to cup and palm the small mound of her belly. "How far along?"

Evaline rolls her eyes. "3-and-change." She covers her hand over Jared's big, strong one, letting him feel the growing fetus. "So sue me. I can't deny my nature as an Omega. I love my Alpha, despite what a—well, what an a-hole Alpha Sean can be." Evaline gives the hand a squeeze before she shuts the door on Jared, once she knew all limbs were in and his body was buckled in. She wanders around the back of the car, opens the trunk and takes out the bag of clothes she'd gathered, then shuts the lid of the trunk. Evaline looks both ways before she slides up the car's bodywork to the driver door, opens it to plop down inside, throwing Jared the bag she had brought. "Have you eaten?"

"No. I've been kind of running on nervous energy."

It was 2:36am, on a Tuesday.

"I know an all-night diner open near here. You can get changed and have some food in your belly." Evaline doesn't want to take Jared straight home yet. She feels like a protective wolf-mother to her cub; she can't force Jared to be somewhere he had escaped from without making him very aware of what he was about to walk in on. If the pack wasn't giving him a "choice", she would be the one to at least give him a heads up.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm home. Will you be able to keep me hidden for a day or so?"

Evaline spins around, arm along the seat as she looks over at Jared. "Your father received word tonight that you never met the jet at the airport." She gives a little frown. "You were the main topic of discussion at dinner tonight."

Jared blows quick air through his nostrils, stifling a laugh. "I sure I am. All of them want to get their hands on me, bend my ear, first." He swivels his head to look at Evaline. "Are you planning on telling me what I'm really here for?"

"Why do you think I'm willing to scarf a late-night meal down your throat. I know how your moods improve once you smell food."

Jared laughs, quick and painless, reaching out to squeeze Evaline's shoulder in reassurance. She's the only one of his pack who knew him best. Well, who knew the Omega he had been, up until two years ago. He had been in little-to-no contact with his own mother, often using Evaline as his touchstone. He had stopped writing fairly early-on in his seclusion—-days and nights of holy worship and prayer, the self-sacrificing didn't leave much space for anything else. He could never take the chance one of his immediate family would figure he and Evaline were linked. It was on his lips to deeply apologize for putting Evaline in this position, but the thing about her was that she understood Jared too well. She had even understood why he had to leave home and seek "something else", something tangible that had been his own, of his own choosing.

He had learned quickly that he had simply given up one shackle for yet another—-this one a little more dangerously harming to his physical and mental states. In the years of monastery life, he had watched other Weres succumb, blindly handing over their wolf-sides to be "one" with their higher calling, which had ended slotting perfectly into The Brotherhood's wishes. Jared had discovered he wasn't _that_ devoted to his God, or whomever his higher being had been. He had actually become more independent and self-reliant, finding out that he was waiting for the one day his family, his... _pack_ would call for his inevitable return.

The fact remained, it had been Jeffrey Morgan who had to do the bidding. This spoke volumes that Jared's parents and sister were possibly less enthusiastic about him coming home. He had tons of questions to ask Evaline, and he hoped she kept an open-mind of being blatantly honest with him, like she had always been.

**= = = || || || = = =**

Jensen tightens the waist-belt of his seat buckle as he settles in his family jet's interior, pressing a button to recline backward and shut his eyes in some peace and quiet.

What a whirlwind of the past few days for him before today, traveling to his intended spouse's family home to prepare for the nuptials.

Jensen swivels his head to enjoy the view out the window flittering by. He's restless, like a pup; not only for the marriage ceremony and the night of consummation, but _whom_ he would actually be wedded to.

His father and his father's office staff hadn't wanted to trouble Jensen with too much detail. He'd always been adept at paying close attention to the ways scents and heats shifted and morphed around him, the way body language spoke louder than words—coupled with the whispers of secrets kept hidden, Jensen had learned in his early cub years that surface information was never to be trusted, especially when he was told outright to his face. His expectations always lowered when there were scrambled whispers of gossip trailing behind members of his pack. He already knew a big change had occurred with whom he would be wedded to, but he had been unable to get specifics.

What he had deduced was the female Beta being handed to him had a _twin_ , except the twin was an _Omega_. It was a rare occurrence that twins were of different pack statuses, which spoke of certain shifts in breeding—that there would be more than _one_ difference about the twins. They could be "non-identical"; they could be of different sexes. A multitude of possibilities cropped into Jensen's brain, things he had hated speculating on when he was about to be married to the eldest cub of Lead Alpha, Sean Padalecki.

Jensen fears the worst. The reason for the secrets being kept and the _hush-hush_ whispers around him. This new intended spouse was a worse offense than the female Beta. He sighs through his nostrils, scratching at his stubbled cheek. He doesn't know why but even the hustling and bustling around him, to protect him from further, differing knowledge than he already knew had Jensen feeling a bit calmer. He had been dreading the _single_ choice of female Beta, resigning as second Alpha son to embrace whatever mate came his way, despite personal preference for a _type_ of mate. Now there were rumors of an "option"—a ridiculous one, maybe.

As Alpha in this arrangement, he had a certain power and control to wield. He would arrive in San Antonio set on wedding the oldest, marriage-age offspring of his father's newest business partner. They were twins, the same age, but for a few minutes of separation to birth order. Still, Jensen had the option to _choose_ one. He felt bad for his intended spouse who really has _no choice_ in the matter but to accept his bidding.

What must it feel like to be in competition for an arranged marriage and mating none of the parties involved truly wished for?

Jensen had taken his regimen of suppressors alloted to him, readying his body mentally and physically for the wedding night—his _first_ as Alpha in his own right to his own mate, his own spouse. He had heard that this predicament would also make him highly fertile, probably high-strung and passionate, too. He wasn't being forced to produce an heir right away, but he did have to _perform_ , stake his claim and make his mate a part of him. They would begin building their own pack that very night.

Trouble was, Jensen had always had control of _that end_ of the choice, _whom_ to take to his bed. Now he had been stripped of that freedom and was gambling on his intended spouse being as pleasing in his bed as all other lovers had been.

He shuts his eyes again, this time for good, and finally sleeps with some form of peace settling in his mind.

= = = || || || = = =

An hour later, with his body properly attired in better-fitting clothes, and his stomach satiated, Jared sat back to watch Evaline keep munching on her plate of nachos, randomly feeding his little brother in the attached high-chair to their table edge. Every so often, Jared would reach out with his big paw to touch the baby pup, knowing how important loving caresses were to their state of restfulness. He had been learning much about the family as Evaline filled the time between waiting as they ordered their grub, were served their individual plates and then began to eat, bringing him up to speed to the current situation.

Jared had always liked Evaline's take on pack life because she had a very succinct outside point-of-view to give. All Omega mates felt that crunch once the pack hierarchy had been established. Evaline had been on Cloud 9, herself, innocent in her mind that she would always be prime in her Alpha's bed, unless he took other mates—when he would take younger mates of the same pack status to "replace" the Omega role when she couldn't perform her duties. At first, Evaline had been jealous, but now it was more of an understanding. Those Omegas below her had no _true role_ in the pack to overtake her, only in bed and in the number of litters they could produce for their Alpha. But, Alphas would age as do younger Omegas, so at some point, either side would cave in and the Alpha wouldn't take in more mates, only reverting back to his first and second spouses—his Beta and Omega. From there, it would be up to the spouses to please their Alpha. Evaline had always known how restless Vivien had been, and this had developed over the last few years, made more profound with the new Omega mates and their new pups.

Evaline kept a steady eye on Jared, a tiny smirk on the end of her mouth. "You take to pups as an Omega _should_." She furrows her brow a bit, shaking her head. "I recall you telling me you'd never find your peace with _that_ side of yourself."

Jared doesn't look up as he catches the pup's eye; the tiny hands and arms extend to be taken into a warm cuddle. "Do you have a bottle of formula, or do you just feed him mother's milk?" He can already detect his little brother's about to pitch a fit if he doesn't get _his way_ , focused attention and affections pouring forth toward him.

Evaline points to the nursing bag she had brought in that was stuffed to the gills with everything needed to tend to and care for when on-the-go with a pup. "Check the center zipper. I should have one or two bottles still in there. He fed before we left to come pick you up."

With both hands, Jared heaves his baby brother out of the high-chair and straight into his arms. The pup instantly winds chubby arms about the thicker neck, wayward fingers catching in lengthy locks, giving a gentle tug. As he held the pup to him with one arm, Jared's other hand explores the innards of the bag to produce a mini-bottle of mother's milk—room temperature, which was what most pups were used to. Almost immediately upon seeing the telltale bottle, the little pup wiggles in excitement to lay down, cradled in an arm, or both arms, as he latches on to the latex nipple, his waiting lips eager to suckle.

Evaline watches as Jared deftly brings out a nursing blanket to cover his own shoulder, possibly shielding the pup's face from ceiling lights. The bulky arm holds the pup expertly to the muscular chest, close to the left breast, knowing how keen pup's could be to the beat of a heart. "You have the skills already to be a good parent to your own one day." She lifts a dark eyebrow, eyeing his face for a response. She expects the usual fire and passion of denial, the refusal to bow down and accept what he was, no denying his role in the family—in the pack. But a strange inner peace comes over him—and an actual smile forms, just staring down at the pup suckling and growing weary, sleepy, probably getting a good night's rest after hours of fitful sleeping.

Jared brushes his fingers through the dark brown strands, loving how silky and smooth they feel—a Padalecki curse, thick lengthy coats of brown hair. This pup was Sean Padalecki's son all right, right down to the wide nose, the almond-shaped eyes and the soft chocolate color beneath the drooping lids. Only Jared had the ever-changing hazel color of his own eyes, which was another difference from his twin. "You wanna start telling me what I'm doing here, Eva?"

Evaline sighs heavy, bringing her own plate of food to her body as she recaps the pup's food jars to store away before they leave. "You know how I always hate being the Messenger of Truth for you, but this time I don't want you walking in, only to be blindsided."

"I appreciate that." Jared clears his throat as he lowers his tone to speak quietly around the slumbering pup. "I have had this nagging suspicion, since it was Jeffrey asking for my return, that it has a bigger meaning than just plain ole - 'We Miss You, Jared'..."

Evaline smiles ruefully. "We did. Well, I did. Especially once you and I had spent time together before you left. But, I have been seeing your mother and sister - in fits of tension and anger, blatantly giving away truer feelings they've been attempting to hide. I'm sure they feel the ache of you missing. I wait for their blow-up rages, a bit of howling late at night to show their baser natures as your true blood, but...they are women cut of the same cloth. Your mother of her own old pack and Jarrett of this one, run by your father, who simply tries to ignore and erase painful memories. I know he is most pained, troubled by these nightly belly-aches and cramping." She notices Jared's eyes flash to her, then look away as he works tension out of his jawline. "I don't know what the other mates do for him, but I am aware of who he comes to when his stomach upsets him."

"He's okay, though, isn't he?"

"It's _ulcers_ , sweetie." Evaline reaches across to lightly touch Jared's bulking forearm. "Even an Alpha as strong and stubborn as your father cannot keep that level of stress building inside. When I finally deduced what was the issue, and what he actually spoke of while clutching his gut, I made damn sure to find herbal remedies to combat his stupidity. He refused to see his doctor, so I took it upon myself to administer at-home cures that alleviate him of these certain pains." She gives a small shrug of nonchalance as if it was no skin off her back to be so unselfish and giving, almost attentive and loving to her Alpha. "I figured out the core issue too late, but by then Sean was into his new Omegas and watching his new litters being brought into this world. Little by little, the cracks in his heart have been patched."

Jared dips his head in mild shame, some guilt creeping out for putting such agony onto his father without realizing. "I wasn't aware he even had one."

Evaline isn't offended in the least; she understands too well. She nods her head, giving out a sweet smile and laugh. "Oh, he has one, trust me. He's simply never allowed himself to show it to certain pack members." She bows her head, her face giving away the fact that she has become nearly indispensable for her Alpha—often times being able to see sides of Sean she never thought possible.

"Meaning my mother?"

"She feels Sean is at fault for much that has gone wrong in their life—in her life. I don't know." Evaline goes quiet for a few seconds, unsure if she should bring Jared so intimately into his parent's life together. _She_ knows more than any of the mates as Sean has confided in her as he's never been capable of doing with any others, not even another male Alpha. "She could be right. She's never bothered to venture to my side of the house. Never invited me out to her luncheons or even just a 'girl's night' with the mates. Vivien really only sees your sister and Jeffrey on a daily basis, then all her outside contacts as she meanders through her routines as Alpha's first spouse. She will go with Sean to events and functions, but it's more of a _role_ she's become accustomed to. I'm not sure if they've resumed mating once again."

Jared isn't disturbed by this insight into his parent's mating, or what seems to be left of it. It's one of the reasons why he had continued to distance himself, more and more, trying to claw his way out to find some semblance of sanity for himself before their venom for one another consumed him, and turned him sour and toxic for any Alpha. God, he hoped Jarrett had managed to escape complete and utter ruin. "That has been my mother's main bone of contention even before I left. Stemming mostly from the addition of you as second spouse and the Omega. She tries to hide it, then when we saw her stress build, she violently denied it." Jared can remember days upon days on which his own mother would shut him out, ignoring his very existence because he had simply inquired quite innocently about why she wasn't with his father or at least being a little more willing to stand by his side—why had it always been Evaline to come to his father's rescue? His mother had thought Jared took his father's side in all things, but in reality, Jared just wanted to understand **_her_** side more so he could comprehend exactly what made great matings and lifemates _work_ and stay together so long. It took him right up until the day he left two years ago to realize he only had to look to his father's own Omega, Evaline, to fully understand.

Evaline sits back and picks at the tortilla chips that aren't covered in cheesy, spicey gook. "She has been hounding Jarrett these two years. Took it upon herself to make certain your sister had a love mating with her true lifemate." They both catch one another's gaze, smiling a little wickedly since they both had some doubts about the nature of _true_ ** _anything_** as struggling Omegas. "It's only been recently, in the last few months, that I discovered Vivien actually had gotten Sean to agree to leave Jerrett's choice of Alpha mate out of his business deals..."

"But—?" Jared furrows his brow in confusion. This was a first he had heard of this, never knowing that had even been an "option", but he doubted it would pertain to him as the only marriageable Omega offspring. Unless his father had completely written him off the docket, thinking that he wouldn't have to finagle any arrangement for quite a few years—maybe when Jared had come to his senses and returned home as an ordained Brother of the Order. But, by then, Jared would belong to God and his solitary existence. Monks who were Were had been granted leave to return home, at leisure, but most often didn't because their packs banished them from ever coming back into the family—into the pack.

"Sean's next offspring—one of _my_ cubs is only 12, under legal marriage age. And, uhm..." Evaline scratches at the side of her nose. "—-had I been approached maybe a _special_ arrangement could've been decided."

Jared looks in astonishment over at Evaline. "You would give over your cub at THAT young of an age to an older Alpha?"

"No, no..." Evaline chuckles lightly with the shake of her head. "Gosh, no! I would've asked for a bit of a waiting period. Let them have gone through two heats to know that they were capable of being an Alpha's mate. I had my first and second heats almost together—I was 13 and 14. But my own pack had second heats from 16-18 years old. Hell, I'd settle for 17, when the mind is a bit clearer and a _personality_ has begun to flourish." She folds her arms, leaning forward on the table to push her plate away. "But, I wanted it to be more of a 'promise' of marriage. For the cub to be able to venture out and see the other Alphas available, but to always have that protective fall-back should no other mate be found elsewhere."

"Whoa...that would've asked for patience I know my father _doesn't_ have."

Evaline shakes her head in rapid disagreement. "You don't know the influence I have with Sean. At times, I feel much like a first spouse, as he never discusses pack issues with Vivien. Not their faults as they have simply become like two ships passing in the night." And she had used those moments they disconnected to connect even deeper with her Alpha, much to _both_ of their likings.

Jared glances off to the side, mind wandering into the past. "It's always been as one would speak, while the other shut down, refusing to listen. To truly avoid hearing what the other was saying."

"Yes, yes...that is exactly what it is like between them. Although now it seems much worse as they feet guilt, and yet fault the other for allowing _you_ to leave the pack."

"Had I stayed—do you believe it would've improved anything?" Jared lifts his head to stare across at Evaline, wanting her to answer him truthfully. "Even with the way I had become?"

Evaline looks thoughtfully at Jared, seeing so much of Sean in that older face. He exudes the same Alpha-like prowess as his father, yet carries his aura like an Omega. It made for a breathless combination, something she knew would attract most Alphas. "No. For I see this personal journey of yours has given you something none of us have ever been able to find on our own."

"What?"

"A 'sense' of self. I am sure you are now more aware than ever _who_ and _what_ you are. Not just as an Omega son to Lead Alpha, but as ** _Jared_** —as Jared to Sean. You found an identity away from pack, yet..." Evaline narrows her eyes on Jared's face as he turns away to look down at the pup in his arms. "—-you _still_ seem confused about something."

" _Confounded_ is more like it." Jared mutters as he adjusts the bottle into the tiny mouth.

Evaline snorts out a high laugh. "You sound like me—what had been inside my head—as the real dawning of my pack status under Lead Alpha settled down around me. I had been eager and hopeful, in deep love and constant lust as a just-wedded Omega should be." She shakes her head as she smiles sweetly. "You an' Rett were so sweet and beautiful to me, kind and gentle—-nothing like Vivien."

Jared remembers how overly excited they had both been to be around Evaline. "Mother wanted us to dislike you on-sight, but, both Rett and I agreed that _she_ could have her own opinions that were never going to be _ours_."

Evaline reaches out again to touch Jared, letting him know how thankful she was for what he and his sister had done for her—those welcome arms of cubs had been a calming balm to a chaos she wasn't prepared for. "I was grateful for the reprieve, and willing to shoulder the care and keeping of you two as I began to share your father's bed, giving him more pups, to help the pack grow. I admit to being a bit naive and rather sentimental about family and being the _heart_ of Sean's own pack, but..." She could never ignore how she had been brought up and taught in her own pack.

"Father dived more into the family business, making more money so he had some kind of a legacy to leave his heirs." Jared knows it's a pittance of an excuse to give when Evaline had been this young Omega thrust into an already collapsing Alpha/Beta mating with first spouse, then told to take care of two cubs and then her own pups on the way. Somehow, through all the mischief and mayhem, Evaline had come out the victor when many thought she'd fall flat on her face. In fact, she had one of those rare coveted seatings as an Omega, where her Alpha kept her equal to and sometimes surpassing his Beta.

"I had some idea it would be _different_ , but when that fantasy died, I went and built a happiness for myself that I still love to this day. I just did it inside of pack life, which was much harder because many thought that my searching for a kind of 'self-preservation' was a sign I was unhappy, wishing to leave my Alpha, our pups and the pack."

Jared smirks over at Evaline, because everything she was saying was the reason why he continued to turn to her for his guidance about Omega life. "It's why I respect, and admire, you so much. Probably what spurned me on to leave."

" _That_ was never my intention. To empower you to the point of self-excommunication." This time when Evaline reaches over the table, she clamps her hand around the arm, soothing over the skin beneath the rolled-up sleeve. "I wanted you to stay. But, seeing you now, here..." She can't even fathom how different he would've been had he stayed behind, getting caught or trapped in his family's shenanigans. "—-wow, the transformations are astounding to me. Not only physically—for you always were a beautiful boy, but your inner 'self'—it feels better balanced. Or at least you're getting there—yes?"

"I _was._ " Jared clears his throat, then bows his head. He had known that he would have to confess how much he had bungled his time at the monastery, wasting a precious amount of time in fruitless pursuits. Life hadn't changed once he had entered those doors; he'd only brought his pain and agony with him. "The Brotherhood keeps a close eye on progress. I had a passion for that life once I had arrived, but, once I could see what I would have to _give over_ , _give up_ and _give in_." He feels the chills run down his spine, thinking back on what some Weres had done to become ordained as a Brother. "The self-sacrifices would be too grave. No turning back, you know." He looks down at the pup and wiggles the nipple tenderly past the wet, puffy lips. The pup was a heavier weight now as he slept on peacefully. "I took a part-time job in the orphanage on the sacred ground. It served as a free clinic to the villagers in the valley. A team of trained nurses ran the orphanage, the sickly pups and cubs getting free immediate care." He runs his index finger over a soft rosey cheek, beginning to sway his arm and torso. "Once involved, I didn't want to leave." He leaks out a small grin. "I took over their tending full-time and even learned how to medically care for the _runts_..." Jared's eyes begin to glisten with moisture at the memories. "—-no matter how much time they had left on this Earth."

"Oh, Jared..." Evaline puts a hand to her face. "The horrors you must have seen. It had to be humbling."

"Yes. Made my own grievances about my 'lot' in pack life seem idiotic and weak." Jared raises his head, looking across at Evaline with a sad smile. "Reality tends to focus best when you hold a pup in your arms struggling for a final breath." He can see the shock settle on Evaline's features, then her eyes grow red and misty. "It felt good being in the head-space I was to give these little Earthly angels a bittersweet goodbye."

Evaline chokes on her breath, reaching across to meet halfway with Jared's hand, then surrounds both of hers to bring his fingers to her face to kiss and soothe over her skin. "You've had more maturing in those two years than you ever thought possible, huh?"

Jared squeezes Evaline's hands, then lets a few fingers caress her flushed cheeks. "Yes, but I am a much better _soul_ for being there for them, despite how much it gave me heartache." He shrugs one shoulder. "I suppose that's why I showed up here, but on my own terms, at my own pace."

Evaline lowers the bend of their hands to the table, letting her teeth scrape over her bottom lip. No time like the present to let Jared in on what's about to happen. "Sean wants to merge a business partnership with Ackles... _Alan Ackles_ , Lead Alpha of Ackles Pack just outside of Dallas. That 'relationship' will give the family business much of the contracts and clout in Dallas. Your father's been strategic in who he's been wanting to merge with. I'm pretty sure once Dallas is secure, it will be time to search another city—Austin, maybe? by then, my cubs will be well past 13, so...I see this happening over and over."

"The 'this' being—?"

"Ackles has a second Alpha son—well-past marriageable age, 25 or 26, maybe, I think. He's bringing that son back into the family fold as a viable Alpha to mate with."

"So..." Jared barely exhales on a breath. "...it's a marriage arrangement?"

"Yes. Sean never even considered you. He went and broke his verbal agreement with Vivien about Jarrett."

"...whoa." Jared is utterly flabbergasted because he had perceived his father as coddling Jarrett since Jared had refused to bend when demands had been put on the table to obey. Typically, his father would favor his sister; this business venture with Ackles must not only be _huge contracts_ for the future but would put Padalecki Industries on the map, certainly bring them clients they never would see as a tiny, fledgling San Antonio business. "Things have really shifted around since I left."

"Yeah, and I don't know who is more up-in-arms—Vivien, Rett or Jeffrey...since he's never quite gotten over his 'secret crush' on your mother, and he oddly seems endeared to be more of a 'father figure' to you and your sister. Rett, more-so lately, since he's been periodically helping Vivien work at bringing Rett _out-_ ** _out_** —like for some type of 'mating season'..." She nods her head, laughing outright when Jared stares at her, eyes going round with shock.

"That—makes all of this 'come home' business a little clearer." Jared takes a swallow, then continues rocking the sleeping pup. He's always felt oddly at peace, well-centered, with a warm pup's body pressed to his chest, able to feel their heart beats join in tandem with his own. He opens his mouth to speak, but then the pup begins to turn his tiny body toward Jared's breast bone, his button-down shirt front, trying to seek a real nipple. And, as always, Jared feels his body jolt, this weird vibration that would enter his system when pups, and even cubs, sought affection and a _mother's_ love, wildly instinctive to the naturalness of a steady heart beating. He sucks in a breath as he quietly tries to shove the bottle nipple back into the puckering lips. "—-man, never fails, huh?" Jared peeks up at Evaline, whose eyebrows are high as her eyes widen. "It's such a beautiful heartbreak when the orphaned pups do this, which is why they use the staff of female nurses." He reaches out to touch his smooth breast, then works his pinky tip to play with the flattened button nose. "I can't get over how much he looks like me—well, a Padalecki. It's a curse, I know."

Evaline cannot help but stare in wild fascination, shaking her head. "No. Shows how strong your father's genes are. He has four mates and both boys and girls share the same appearances." She rubs over her own protruding belly. "The only thing us Omegas can't figure out is how the hell Vivien - a rare fertile Beta - gets pregnant once, and has twins the first time."

"Maybe it's best NOT to know the secret." Jared grows achingly silent, thinking about his sister. Not a day has gone by that she hadn't been on his mind: morning, noon and night. "I had this idea Rett and I would always be as close and inseparable, like we had been as young cubs."

Evaline feels the similar pain and agony of a close sibling gradual separating, distancing. "Please, same deal happened with me and my big Bro, Aldane—I call him 'Dane'. He did it to me when he turned 13, and suddenly, his little sister wasn't 'cool' enough to hang around with. An Alpha lowering himself to an Omega? Even though we were blood-related? He had a life to lead. Dad took him under his wing and Dane just... _vanished_ from my life. Mom slipped in three years later when I turned 13, and I had my first heat. Dane was curious, oddly, to how the different pack status would change me. He thought it would weaken me, so he—he teased me relentlessly. But, I stood my ground." She bows her head, a secret smile on her face though she tears up. "Losing our parents when Dane was 20, and I was 17—-whew! We had to grow up fast. Dad's old pack took us in until Dane could get himself settled and have our own place. He wanted me to have the option to go to college, have a vocation of some kind to fall back on. Our parents dying taught us to rely on _you and yours_ , never to depend on others to carry you around." Evaline can laugh and sigh at those moments now in hindsight. "Funny how I take one look at your father and I'm a different Omega."

Jared smiles broadly, knowing what Evaline means. "He's your Alpha. A true mate. A lifemate."

"Shit, Jared. It's never been _easy_ by any means. The work and effort it takes for me to hold onto my little corner of happiness? soooooo worth it."

"Do you know anything about this Ackles Alpha?" Jared nods in silent agreement, because he can see that Evaline seems more niched in her own life inside the pack, more than anyone else. "Well, more than just that he's a second son ready for a mate?"

"A name."

"Oh?"

"Jen- _sen_. Jensen Ross Ackles. Like I said, I think he's around 25 or 26yrs old. Could be younger, I don't know. He had been allowed freedoms from responsibility as an Alpha, so he's been living a carefree, less controlled life. I'm assuming he's sowed his wild oats and got his, uh...'urges' out of his system."

Jared chuckles deeply. "Sounds like he had a wake-up call as well. The resounding shrill of a horn to come back home and _behave_." _Obey_ , actually, but the words almost went hand-in-hand with offspring.

Evaline tilts her head, shock and awe on her face. "I'm glad to hear you understand the Alpha's side of things. Took me this long to learn that on my own."

Jared drops his gaze a bit demurely, not sure why he feels a sharp sense of "awareness" of this **_Jensen Ackles_**. The sound of the name even sends shivers up and down his spine, settling at his lower back. He'd never had a genuine _instant_ reaction to a name before. It wasn't that he felt an uncanny draw because of their strange predicament, but just the name "Jensen" evokes something in his mind then spirals through his body, feeling his chest tighten as he cuddles the pup close.

Evaline twists her wrist to glance at her watch. "The Ackles Pack should be arriving at the house in the morning. Sean wants this side of the family to hold the festivities, although Alpha and, well, either _you_ or Rett—will never meet face to face until the actual ceremony."

"How long are they staying?"

"Three days. Second day will be the ceremony and then second evening into third morning will be the consummation of the marriage, when the knotting will take place." Evaline lets a few minutes of silence fester, waiting for Jared to explode on her with some kind of rage. He doesn't.

Jared keeps his head averted. "Is Jensen being given a choice?"

"I'm not sure. It's confusing. Sean is fully aware that you're on your way. I mean, he sent the jet for you, which you weren't on yesterday."

"Sorry. I needed more time to think."

"Oh, please." Evaline swipes a hand in mid-air. "I wasn't expecting you to fall for their trickery. Sean's pretty adamant you won't even show. Or that you'll never accept some strange Alpha as your mate AND marry him!" She gives out a small snicker. "He's about ready to serve your sister on a plate."

Jared can't believe he was contemplating putting himself out there, and it wasn't because he wanted to protect and save Jarrett. It was because he wasn't scared anymore of who or what he was. He was only worried that his _inadequacies_ as an Omega mate might put a damper on his life with his Alpha. He had learned to embrace himself and his pack status, just concerned that his mated Alpha would be insensitive and kind of an _ass_. "Maybe we should start back to the car, head on home. I'm starting to soak up my little brother's sleepiness."

"Of course. Let me signal for our waitress and pay the check."

Jared doesn't want any more time to go by before he lets Evaline know how grateful he is to her, for everything. "Thanks, Eva, for...you know...even the lying and subterfuge."

"Are you kidding me? I'm happy to have _something_ to hold over their heads." Evaline rubs her palms together in mock treachery, making Jared shake his head with bubbling laughter. "I'm even more tickled to know I can finally put my Alpha at peace since I know he's worried about you, but holding back. I'm pretty sure Sean will have gone looking for me, if his stomach started to pain him late last night. He keeps too many emotions bottled and buried deep."

"If you can—" Jared has already asked too much of her; he wonders just how far he can push before she cracks. Somehow, he knows she won't and she'll probably willingly keep him hidden for days.

"Yeah?"

"—-I'd like for my arrival to be kept from mother, Rett and Jeffrey. I won't be staying in my old room. Actually, if possible, I'd like to bunk in the Nursery. I only need a pillow and blankets. I'll curl up on the floor."

"Jesus, Jared, we have beds in the nursery. Nothing bigger than a twin, I'm afraid. You'll have to scrunch your tall frame to fit, but..." Evaline gives out a slow grin. "—-I'm sure your brothers wouldn't mind sharing with you."

Jared exhales a breath he'd been holding. "I like being around pups and cubs. I'd like to keep it that way while the Ackles Pack is here. That way, too, no one can find me on the other side of the house."

"I doubt anyone would suspect you were staying in the Nursery wing, near me."

"It'll be nice and bittersweet to connect with my siblings as I consider moving on to my own pack with an Alpha."

"You're being very mature about this whole _arranged marriage_ thing. Funny how I figured you would've put up more of a fuss, but it's actually Rett who's being a little more 'bratty' and selfish than usual." Evaline smirks as Jared blushes at her compliment. "I keep threatening to introduce her to Dane. Thing is...Dane likes his Alpha bachelorhood too much, and your sister has become rather, uhm... _high maintenance_ for a lax Were like him. He likes the freedom to lag from coast to coast as he lives vicariously through me. I had some idea it would be the other way around."

"A good brother sacrifices much for his sister, even when she's being, uh...difficult."

"Dane sees it as more that he _took care of_ ** _his_** pack. He saw me wedded to a decent Alpha and off to building my own little family nest."

Jared knows how much Evaline misses her brother; the unbearable sadness often leaks over her face when she talks about him. "I'd like to meet him some day. I know we were always missing him when he'd come to stay with you, and I was always in school or hiding somewhere to snub my nose at pack life. I can freely admit I was a bit of a spoiled brat, too."

"Nah...just floundering, like all Omegas do to find their footing inside pack. Some NEED that Alpha control. You? Not so much. And that will serve you well in your future mating."

"Think he'll choose me?"

"He'd be a fool if he didn't."

Jared secretly hopes that won't be the case.

**= = = || || || = = =**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

  
** HONORBOUND **   
**chapter three**   


Evaline had just seen to Jared, getting him settled in the Boys Room, nestled quite snuggly with two of his younger brothers, both of them cubs of Evaline's. It had been a striking sight to behold, how all three Padalecki males bore a resemblance to one another. And, oh, how excited the boys had been to meet their older brother once again, after being away too long. It was sweet to see how they cared little about _why_ , simply that Jared was there now. And none of them were concerned about his lower status—that hulking muscular frame such as Jared had as an Omega. He was their _cool_ older brother, plain and simple. Jared had even put his new baby brother back into his crib, sad to be separated from him after their sudden bonding moments, but at peace to see the pup drifting off to a blissful slumber. 

An hour or so later, Evaline wanders into her own suite of rooms, not paying attention to one particular side of her bed, that it had been occupied. She sits on the bench at the end of the bed frame, undressing. Her mind is in a faraway whirlwind of what the next few days, well, what the next few _hours_ will bring once word is given of Jared's presence.

"Evie...? Wha—where've you been?"

Evaline jolts out of her head at the sound of Sean's deep sleepy baritone and the rustling of bedsheets he'd been under as he pushes himself upright to sit against the headboard. "Oh, _Alpha_..." The term once used to scold and hurt is now used as something of an endearment of respect and affection. She rises from her seat to come around the bed, sliding on the mattress to sit near Sean's thigh under the linens; her hand sculpts over the hidden shape, rising up to the apex of his legs. She can feel his power and strength even having slept for hours in her— _their_ bed, a power he's exuded ever since the day she met him. Her hand reaches out to flutter over his buried abdomen, rubbing in a circle formation. "How's your bellyache tonight?" Evaline has become familiar with Sean's conduct when he gets this way, escaping and holing away in her bedrooms— _her bed_ —as if one of his secondary Alphas will come searching for him and tattle. She's not ashamed of pulling down the sheets to exposed her Alpha's state of undress, but he seems to be in a "mood" where he only wants to cuddle and seek comfort.

Sean reacts with some offense, but then manages to bend low and curl his body so he can lay his weary head on Evaline's lap, wanting to feel her hands sift through his hair, massage his scalp; he's been craving her touch since before dinner, but she's kept herself, and her mind, elsewhere. He had thought coming to her rooms would suffice, but he'd had nothing but restless sleeping. "What? Why?" He groans out as he sighs with the feel of those fingertips flittering through his bangs, around his left ear. "Tha's not why I came to you, Evie..." Well, it hadn't been his initial reason.

"Oh, then—what?" Evaline peers down at Sean's face. Already his cheeks and jaw are darkened by the five-o'clock shadow, so she scratches lightly over the rough stubble, hearing him give out a "purr" at her undivided attention. She momentarily startles when Sean suddenly rises off her thigh, lids low over his dark irises as he sniffs and leans toward her radiating heat.

Sean shrugs, his hand lifting to pull down the halter undershirt Evaline wears like extra padding under her top shirts—like a bra when she doesn't feel up to confining her swelling flesh. He lets his fingers pet over the rounded stomach. "I'm not really sure..." Now that she's here, present and near, beside him and breathing into his face, warming him in the cool heat of her room, he'd much rather be intimate than talk. But he can't help feeling that his restlessness will keep him from truly relaxing with her and Evaline will hound him until he gives up the truth, tells her how he's _feeling_. Ugh. "Viv...an' Rett have been a bit much." Sean shakes his head as he watches the look of his thick fingers scraping up and down the softness of pale skin, smirking when he sees the goosebumps form in his wake. "With Jeff in the mix, all of them worried and nervous over Jar—" He stops to swallow hard, his shoulder sagging heavy. "I don't believe he'll come, and I hate to break their hearts."

Evaline leans her head against Sean's jaw, inhaling his scent and savoring his close heat with the added caresses that drive her mad with desire. "—-because it will breaks _yours_ so much more." She cups Sean's face, trailing her head up to rest against his temple and forehead. "Oh, my darlin' Alpha...why do you refuse to admit you've never _stopped_ caring about him? You never even gave him a thought for _this marriage_ —why?"

"Because—" Sean presses lips to Evaline's skin, closing his eyes, knowing he could confide anything to her and she would keep it safe. "—-I fear it will be the one thing that will completely make him hate me. Destroy any chance of repair." He watches Evaline's hands drop to peek at what he might be wearing under the covers. "Boxers—what?" One side of his mouth lifts in a quirk. "Are you horny?" He dips to wrap his arms around her to pull her over his body, drag her backward with him toward the headboard, but her palms against his chest make him simply hold her.

"No...I just wanna make sure I'm not gonna parade you around the pups and cubs in all your fine Alpha glory."

Sean chuckles, leaning in to softly kiss his Omega's lips, then down her jaw to bury his face in her warm neck. "God...miss you more an' more lately. The, uh... _other mates_ demand so much attention when they feel the unrest in the house." He's starting to low growl under his breath, not sure why these younger Omegas haven't adapted to the pack life as well as Vivien and Evaline have, how he keeps having to nurture them that things aren't as bad as they seem. "Strange how they don't mind one another, but frown when I mention Viv, or you..." He almost assumes they fear they would "move up" to some high status of Omega should either mating dissolve or the unrest disrupt the normal status quo. He knows they fear taking on anymore responsibility than what they have in the positions they now hold. They like the flash and flare of being by his side, making them look worthy, but they have no "substance" or strength deep inside to withstand any sort of chaos. Thankfully, they were a small comfort to one another, so Sean could take his leave once they settled together and bid him goodnight.

"Mostly _me_ , right?" Evaline knows how much the Omegas fear her and turn frightened if they feel any slight disruption to the order of things in the house, which is why she tends to helm the Nursery and runs the caring and tending to the pups and cubs, even ones that aren't her full-blood. "I was _first_ Omega, I am second spouse AND, I've been more like the _other half_ of you..." She caresses Sean's cheek, then under his jutting chin. The younger Omegas "see" what Evaline does, and know they could never compare, and _what if_? they had to take Evaline's place, would they suffice?, were they _enough_ to please their Alpha?

Sean leans into Evaline's palm. "—-this is why I come to you when I'm feeling like this..."

"Like what?"

"Adrift. Unsure." Sean clears his throat as he leans forward, lips an inch away from Evaline's and noses slip-sliding, brows meshing. "This deal with Ackles is on-edge, at best. I have an Ace-card to play with the Son, and...I just want ONE thing to go right for me, for once. For the family business—the legacy I will leave my sons and daughters." He lifts hands to cup the sides of the thin neck, thumbs playing along the throat to the clavicle. "I want you and Viv, and the other mates, to be comfortable should I—?"

Evaline shuts her eyes, shaking her head as she presses fingers over Sean's lips. "Sssshhhh...you're still young by Alpha standards, Sean. I know you _feel_ old, but you're healthy and fit, physically." Did she have to remind him that he'd produced several pups in the last two years, including the one she was carrying?

"Not like ** _Jeff_**."

Evaline hates it when Sean tries to compare himself as Lead Alpha to his best friend from childhood. They were complete and total opposites, not just with being Were and Human. "Please. Jeff is _human_ , and—he would look just like you, if he had the burdens you carry daily as Lead Alpha." She doesn't want to call out the fallacies of Sean's long-time friend, but it pains her to know that her Alpha holds such human characteristics as low self-esteem and envy.

"I don't like being this desperate, turning one of my cubs into a sacrificial lamb." Sean has constantly made Evaline aware of his true feelings about this "arrangement"; one of the main reasons he gets so sickly at night, unable to sleep. "I thought I could bear it with Rett, but—this notion of Jared being a second option..." It's slowly killing him to think of sending Jared away once again into a world unknown.

"—-or, a _first_ , and _only_ option." Evaline feels the rise of excitement that she can bring her Alpha peace, possibly settle him into a sense of happiness that this is a _good_ thing he was doing.

Sean wrinkles his brow in confusion. "Wha—what do you mean?" He cups her shoulders to hold her back a few inches to look deep into her eyes. "Eva, what do you know that **I** , or **_they_** don't?"

Evaline smiles, kisses Sean square on the lips, then in the center of his forehead as she cradles the back of his head. "Come, _Alpha_..." She holds out her hand to him as she slides off the bed, slowly standing upright. "I have something you need to see."

Still frowning, Sean slides his legs out, but then keeps the blankets over him as he points to the floor. "Hand me my pants, please...THEN, I will follow you anywhere you wish."

Evaline winks as she drops her hand, bending to pick up the belted trousers from the carpet.

**= = = || || || = = =**

Evaline feels nervous and excited, such rambunctious sensations churning in her belly. 

The great thing about the Boy's Room off the Nursery wing was when she slid the one panel side there really wasn't much difference to the twin and bunk beds littering the huge room. That was until you looked closer to one of the particular boy's bed and discovered that huddled between a pup and a cub lay Lead Alpha's oldest son, Jared.

Evaline doesn't know how the young Omega had done it, but he had curled his six-foot frame effortlessly on the smaller mattress, leaving more than enough room for both of his little brothers: one is curled into a ball, burrowed into Jared's chest, and the older boy is draped over Jared's back, using the warm nape as his pillow.

"oh, dear god—look at him, Evie..." Sean can't believe what he's witnessing right before his eyes.

Evaline now lets the tears fill her eyes as she nods her head, tucking her arm through Sean's left elbow. "That's where I went, Alpha. I went to bring your son home."

Just then, as a slow, sweet smile spreads over Sean's lips, it fades fast. "—-only to lose him again to this blasted business deal. Shit..." He mumbles to himself, then shuts his eyes in misery. "I wish I had more time with him. You should've told me. I would've—uh..." He rubs a big paw over his forehead. "Well, I don't really know what I would've done, but I would never have told _them_ he was here." Sean turns to face Evaline. "That's why he's staying _here_ , right? And didn't come through the front door?"

Evaline moves them back a few steps to shut the paneling, leaving an inch barely visible. "I'm keeping him a secret, only because he asked it of me, and for his own sanity. He's so close to _actuall_ y offering himself to you for this Ackles Alpha. He needs sleep and time alone, most especially all day tomorrow."

"Well, he has it. Whatever he wants." Sean lifts one lone eyebrow. "Is he _really_ considering marriage and mating to an Alpha?"

"You think he only went away and dilly-dallied around like a young fool, don't you?"

"Did he tell you—?" Sean can already detect that Evaline had an answer. "You _knew_ where he was."

"I knew of only a semblance of where he contemplated going, but not exactly where he landed. I knew only so much before he left. He was slowly feeling smothered and under extreme pressure to BE something that he never will be. As an Omega male, it's tough to admit it when you're fragile and about to break. He was still cracking when he was on his way out." 

"And now?"

Evaline can see the genuine care and concern in Sean's eyes and face. She never doubted her Alpha had just closed his heart to his eldest son, not completely shut him out. "He's mending in time. I'm pretty certain he's had to heal parts of himself, on his own, along the way. It would be better if this wedding could wait, a brief time, if this Alpha does choose Jared, not Jarrett..."

"I fear **_they've_** —" It's clear who "they've" is meant to be. "—-been able to pinpoint this Ackles Alpha's preferences in a mate."

"Oh?" Evaline leans back on the panel behind her.

"His lovers have all been male Omegas—-every one of them younger than him, about Jared's age." Sean twists to look sadly at the closed wooden panel like he's staring at his son.

"Jeff's doing, huh?"

"That is why he's _The Best_ at what he does." Sean says the word with a quirk to his mouth.

"Did you figure this out on your own?"

"Pretty much. Viv and Rett have been acting rather calm around me—until last night, at dinner." Sean bows his chin to his chest, looking at his bare feet. "I apologize for their behaviors. I had thought better of them."

Evaline hates that Sean takes the burden of others on his shoulders. She lifts a hand to cup his darkened, rough cheek, getting him to raise his chin. "I'm used to being the brunt of their disapproving words, and looks. I hated to tell them that you and I tried hard to conceive on our wedding night..." She chuckles softly as Sean gives her such a predatory stare before he secures both arms around her. "—-but that my cycles were not in-sync with yours and we had to keep trying." She shrugs one shoulder, while rolling the other. "So it took us another year or two before we had our first pup."

"God, I remember even that long ago." Sean looks longingly at Evaline's lips, watching her smirk and grin like a cross between a seductress and a little girl. "It would almost be 12yrs on the nose, right?"

"Yessss..." Evaline nods her head as she nuzzles Sean's cheek, then slides down to his neck. "We no longer have those problems anymore, do we?" She meshes her rounded belly against his flat abdomen, feeling those huge paws shape her sides, both palms pulling in to rub over her stomach.

"No—we don't." Sean lifts a dark brown eyebrow in curiosity. "You're starting to get aroused now, aren't you?"

Evaline starts to lightly pant, breathing heavy in Sean's face. "Can you blame me? Don't you feel it?" She always gets these "feelings" during gestations around her Alpha; she hopes Sean feels much the same as she must scent and give off a different heat during these times.

"You know I do, Evie." Sean leans in to take her mouth, again and again, and again...then he breaks away to pant on his own. "Wait here for a second..." He slides one side of the panels over to widen the doorway, walking away from Evaline to walk toward the twin bed where Jared and his brothers sleep.

Evaline watches with misty eyes and choked emotions as Sean nears his eldest son. He has a quaint kiss and pats to the head for the younger boys, but for Jared, Sean squats to bring his face level and looms over to inhale the young man's scent, sifting fingers through the longer darker locks, brushing back the hair from the slumbering features. There was no kiss, only a soft caress of the thick knuckles over a flushed cheek, and Sean backs away with a wetness to his eyes he attempts to blink away as he returns to Evaline's side.

"Oh, _Alpha_ , my darling..." Evaline takes her Alpha back to her bedroom—their bed, holding him as he silently cries and then gives him every bit of her affection and love as they share their bodies as one.

**= = = || || || = = =**

Jensen had thought he would find one reason to hate Sean Padalecki. Why not? The Alpha was too willing to shell out his own offspring in light of a lucrative business deal, but Jensen couldn't help detecting too much of his own father in Padalecki—another Lead Alpha clamoring to hold his pack together at any cost.

Before he had left to come to San Antonio, Jensen had asked his father, point blank, the real reason he had wanted this merger to happen—some hidden agenda to make more money and keep the family business afloat. Alan had confessed to his youngest Alpha son that it would be important to make these kind of deals to give packs a fighting chance. To know they weren't alone and make one pack less of an enemy as they gained popularity and grew. Ackles Pack was strong in North Texas, but weak elsewhere, bringing in a San Antonio pack would give them leverage of a different sort.

Listening to Sean Padalecki, as Jensen sat in the Lead Alpha's office later in the morning, he gathered the opposite to be true. Padalecki Pack was small, but their business in San Antonio was strong and well-known; they had been needing to merge soon and branch out to a larger demographic. The consequences of the pack growing came second, but Jensen sensed a strength and honesty about the Alpha, showing this situation hadn't been an easy decision to make. Most Lead Alphas didn't like forced matings because it placed a pack's balance in a precarious light. Arranged marriages seemed like a last ditch effort of a desperate Lead Alpha.

Jensen had asked Sean outright whether he would mind if he could take it upon himself as Alpha of this new mating and marriage to make the choice between the oldest offsprings. Jensen couldn't help feeling intrigued at the chance to be able to pick one twin over the other and, hopefully, gamble on his own decision. He didn't tell Sean which cub he would favor, although he was sure his past reputation was a good indicator he would choose the son, whose name was—Jared Tristan Padalecki.

When Jensen returned to the pack who had traveled to San Antonio with him, they already had their own investigated information keyed up and ready to fill him in. Jensen understood he wasn't allowed to see any of Jared's pictures as it was forbidden to see the intended prior to the ceremony— _bad luck_ that no Alpha wanted to foist on himself or his old pack. The file was thin, a typical teen and an exceptional student, a bit of an athletic streak not usually seen in an Omega. There were a lot of things leading up to two years ago—quite a few letters of recommendation, some prestigious colleges willing to hand Jared a free ride all four years, right out of high school. Those missed years unaccounted for remained a mystery, only to have the twenty-two year old Omega finally returning home—coming home only to be put on the marriage block for Jensen to choose.

At breakfast, Jensen had briefly met Vivien, Lead Alpha's first spouse and Beta, mother of the twins. He had tried not to show his disappointment at her blatant favor, holding her daughter closer and, yet, offering her son, more and more. He had recognized Sean's lawyer, JD Morgan, who he recalled seeing in his father's offices as the business deal had grown legs and taken off. He found it odd that a _human_ male would act so candid and intimate with a Lead Alpha mate and spouse, obvious about his own preference that Jensen choose. A second vote for "Jared", none for "Jarrett". Jensen had no idea if they were being honest or if he was being pandered to just because his choice in lovers had been younger male Omegas. It was a little unsettling that he could be read and written off that easily.

Jensen returned to his suite of rooms in the South wing, facing the back of the enormous backyard grounds. This house and property were a bit too much opulence for him, reminding him of the home he hated growing up in. His childhood had been very lonely. An elder brother leagues older than him and a pair of younger siblings, so young they had been pups as Jensen was turning thirteen. He had known of no other blood-siblings as his father Alpha had only taken _one mate_ , his first spouse, his Beta. At least Jensen shared one thing in common with his intended—both born of the rare fertile Beta pack member. 

Jensen had been told before he left that a house in the Ackles' ownership had been re-opened and prepared for him and his new mate, whenever they showed up after consummating their marriage. That aspect heavily weighed on Jensen's mind, contemplating his future and whether he could stomach a first spouse, female or male Omega. He had known if he decided on the Beta he would end up taking on an male Omega later on. The possibility of alienating this Beta, and creating an enemy he had never asked for, kept him from saying "the daughter" was even an option. This thought had kept him rotating back to _Jared_ , who fit his desires as an Alpha just by being _male_ and _Omega_. 

But would the attraction be there? Would there be arousal with a complete stranger—well, without having seen the Omega's face beforehand?

Jensen tried to think back on his Omega lovers, wondering if he ever felt the draw, the pull, toward them because of looks alone. Or had he simply wanted the male body of an Omega's submissive nature? If he thought about it, his choices in Omegas in his past had proved they each had strengths and personality outside the bedroom, but of course when it came to sex and knotting, no Omega could deny their natural instincts to succumb to their Alpha or his cock and knot. Each lover had been different, and Jensen had been attracted for different reasons every time.

It's an abnormally warm day outside, so Jensen takes off his sports jacket, untucking his button-down from belted trousers. He unbuttons one slot from his collar and undoes both cuffs to roll the sleeves up to his elbows. He ordered lunch to be served in his rooms as he knew there was a big to-do being prepared for his appearance at the Padalecki dinner table. He feels too restless to relax on the lounger; he's been spying the Olympic-sized pool in the backyard glass structure, encased as such for all weather. He hopes to make use of it at least once while he's here, maybe after his meal. He could used a vigorous swim to burn off tension, and a long soak in a Jacuzzi hot tub, if one was available.

A bit of a breeze picks up a collection of pups and cubs laughing. Jensen thinks it a strange sound for a mansion of this size, bearing the gaudiness and elegance of too much money. He moves to the far right corner of his balcony railing, then notices the ornate, well-manicured lawns and gardens. A few cubs were huddled, hiding behind landscaped shrubs, hoping that whomever was counting to ten so loudly would never find them. Jensen breaks out into an easy smile, almost jealous, able to see himself playing a game much like this in his childhood, but having no one to play with that he hadn't conjured up in his creative imagination.

The _Seeker_ of this hide-and-seek game crouched low to the ground, sometimes crawling on knees and hands as the deep voice proclaimed yet another poor Hider who had been found. The pups and cubs squeal with excitement, and jump on the Seeker's back to tumble to the green grass beneath. Jensen's envious of that freedom to roam and play, struck by the ease of warmth he sees as the Seeker turns out to be a huge male frame, wearing a backwards baseball cap on his dark head, with black shades over his eyes. The clothing is baggy, but Jensen detects an outline of a fine form, a hint of a sculpted musculature. What intrigues him is the closeness the male shared with the girls and boys, then how _they_ easily obey the authority used to bring them in as playtime was over, time to return to the schoolroom. Jensen figured the male to be a bodyguard, at first, but now he wonders if he isn't a hybrid of a tutor and a nanny. Jensen had known many Alphas who hired outside their pack to bring in caregivers to their offspring, especially when they took on more than one or two mates. 

Jensen considers himself partially raised by his house-staff, the rest had been divided between his parents, but mostly his father. Once he had learned he was to be Alpha, Jensen's life had become a whirlwind of duty and responsibility, even at a cub's age. It was almost a second schooling, a "training", of sorts, in how to be an Alpha, then how to be Lead Alpha, when the time came. Should Alan be incapacitated, or pass on, duty would fall toward firstborn Alpha son. Should that Alpha son be incapable, then Jensen would take on the birthright. That would definitely _not_ be a day Jensen would look forward to, as he hated the heavy burden and responsibility of simply _being Alpha_. It had been why he jumped at the chance to escape and be carefree, when his father had granted him the freedom to live his own life. Jensen admitted he hadn't been smart most of the time, but how else was he to learn if he didn't fall on his face alone, forced to pick himself back up? He really had been on his own a majority of his life, though supposedly always surrounded by family—by pack.

Jensen wanders back into his room, saddened to have lost that view of the pups and cubs, wishing he could have joined in on the fun and laughter had. He steps to his suitcase, digging around for swim trunks. He changes into them, wearing the soft cotton robe supplied for him as he quietly eats his lunch in his room, too well-versed in his solitude.

**= = = || || || = = =**

By the time late afternoon arrived, slipping into early evening, Jared couldn't face his family, yet. Especially not when Evaline had let him know his father was aware he was back home, but that the rest of them feared he had turned tail and run away, further away than thought possible. He got a cheap thrill knowing what a tailspin he was putting them in; it had been no less than what they deserved as they had attempted to manipulate his life, his future and his right to happiness in choice of mate for their own selfish reasons. 

He tried to hold Jarrett responsible, but he knew she was only twisted up inside their mother and Jeffrey's wants and needs. He hadn't been sure his sister had truly made one single decision in her life that hadn't been consulted with their mother first, who had probably used Jeffrey as a "sounding board". Jared pitied her, in truth. She had some idea she would have that freedom to choose her lifemate, that her Alpha would somehow just miraculously fall into her path and they would have this profound bond instantly. But Jared feared most of that "choice" was heavily orchestrated, much like his own life was turning out.

The more time Jared spent with his younger siblings, and the more time he had to think, he continued coming back to the thought that he would rather _remove_ Jarrett from the table, make _himself_ the Alpha's only option. All day long Jared kept repeating the name in his head, still enjoying the sound in his ears, especially when he would soften the name to say, "Jen". It stirred something tangible, long buried, that he enjoyed feeling vibrate through his body.

When Evaline had seen Jared after breakfast, he noticed her peer at him with a wide, knowing smile. He knew she had possibly seen the Alpha— _Jensen_. She hadn't said one word, only went on to sigh and shake her head with a light giggle. Jared wondered what she was trying not to tell him. She hadn't appeared overly eager to expound on looks or character, even the manners as an Alpha. 

"I can't help but _like_ him, Jared." was all Evaline had given him, and that had put Jared at ease, somewhat.

The pups and cubs ate early since their bed times were scattered over 7-9pm. Jared had enjoyed helping out; he had been able to meet his father's new Omega mates, finding it odd that one was his age, the other was two years older. Both had clung to the other like they were conjoined. They were shy and full of giggles, more like girl cubs than mature young mothers who had mated with a much older Alpha.

Jared definitely didn't want THIS to be his own life, hoped that he wouldn't be this naive or diminutive as an Omega. He saw the appeal of the young Omegas' quiet beauty and blatant subservient natures, and they both had appeared to be affectionate mothers to their own pups. One of them had bore the little pup Jared had bonded with earlier this morning. It was tough to ponder what his sibling would become, stuck with an Omega mother, so young and inexperienced. She was barely mature in her own youth, yet saddled with a warm, affectionate pup who would demand her constant attention, even when that attention seemed more attached to her Alpha.

Jesus...Jared didn't want to become that way even as he considered accepting the Alpha as his mate. He really wanted to talk to his father, and only him. The ceremony would be taking place mid-afternoon tomorrow, and no word had been given to Jared on whether the Alpha had made his decision or not. Jared assumed Jensen was just as troubled as he was in how much this was less of a "choice" and more of being backed into a corner and given two options—pick the lesser of two evils.  
Jared almost wishes he knew where they Alpha was being kept. If neither of them could see the other before the ceremony, then his disguise was fully in place and he could sneak into the wing to meet with Jensen. But, truthfully, looks weren't all that important to Jared. It was manner and character, how personalities meshed and how thoughts were alike or how they eventually merged and bonded.

He was a little worried about the sexual aspect, hoping the Alpha—Jensen—had a certain patience and understanding. If he was familiar with male Omegas, then maybe Jared shouldn't be concerned. He wonders if Jensen even encountered an Omega like him. Someone whose heats were tame, who didn't self-lubricate in excess like many Omegas did, and always do. Omegas had to have differences as each one was a different "being" altogether.

Jared wonders if being THAT different will work in his favor.

**= = = || || || = = =**

They had invited Jensen to stay for coffee and drinks in the small parlor where a fire roared in the fireplace and they could warmly welcome him into their family—their pack. He was done listening, done talking, as well. He still needed to think even though he kept leaning heavier on the side of the male Omega—the son, _Jared_. He thought back to this afternoon, watching the tall male figure with the pups and cubs. _That_ was the type of father he wanted to be to his own litter. Someone extremely opposite of his own father, one who got down on hands and knees to play with his cubs, one who hugged and lumped affection on them to an embarrassing level. He hoped Jared felt much the same as him; it would be wonderful to have a willing partnership with a mate and share the upbringing of their offspring.

He feels a slight stirring in his gut. **_Jared_**. Jensen had been repeating the name, over and over, in his head, trying to learn the sound, feeling his body as the name was uttered. He hadn't heard one member of Padalecki Pack call the son anything but "Jared". A shame—"Jay" came to mind in a much softer, gentler tone, possibly used for the bedroom when arousals reached a culmination level and Jensen would slide out to ram back in and feel the tight, heated canal with his swollen knot.

Jensen makes a sharp turn to the small tray of alcohol and beverages set-up in his room. He pours himself something amber from a glass decanter, carrying the short glass with him as he elbows open his balcony doors and saunters to the stone railing. He needed the fresh air and the open space. He liked being this high up, looking down on the green Earth. He catches light and movement from the corner of his left eye and notices there's a late evening swimmer making use of the enclosed pool. The strokes are beautiful and flawless, doing several laps the complete stretch of the pool. Jensen doesn't know why he bothers to stare; it's only swimming. Nothing more.

That was until the swimmer chose to use buoyancy in the water to propel their long, lean body out of the pool, standing ram-rod straight at the end of a lounger, toweling off their partially naked body. Partially naked _male_ body, to be precise.

Jensen recognized this male as the Seeker from earlier this afternoon. Taking a swig of his drink, then a hard swallow, Jensen sets the glass down, leaning forearms on the railing he twines the fingers of his hand as they dangle over. He feels a flurry of activity gather in his belly. It's been too long since he'd taken a man—a male Omega—to his bed—much, _much_ too long. Too long since he's been able to bury his cock in a tight ass and hold on tight to a strong body beneath him. God, he missed them, every single one of his ex-lovers. Each one had carried him on to the next, while his heart still ached even as he moved on. He had hated letting go, hated being lonely worse. Hell, he hated being on these suppressors and being without that _feeling_ he always had gotten from Omegas. That feeling that made him become whole even though it was only for a little while as he fell in and out of love rather quickly.

This last Omega had been a bitch of a conquest, and quite a docile lamb in bed, once Jensen had thrust inside him, building up to the eventual knotting. It was the first time Jensen had nearly felt the urge to "claim" along with the sex. It's how he remained single for this long; he never claimed or marked a mate while mating them. Jensen had merely stopped himself, teeth bared and prepared to clamp down hard on the stretch of thick skin of nape and neck.

Jensen blinks the memory away, stunned he can feel a flutter to his dick, under his clothes and even with suppressors still in his system. Interesting that his sexual drive could be that powerful; it wasn't a fully-fledged erection, but it was stiffening, nonetheless. The more he eyed this Swimmer—the Seeker from this afternoon, the more he began to feel like lowering his zipper and touching himself, seeing exactly what can come out of jacking off outdoors on a balcony, sadly alone, yet, not as lonely as he secretly spies on someone's "private time". He should feel like a letch or a creep, but he doesn't. He watches and waits as the male form relaxes on the lounger, face and parts of the body obscured by a tall tree shaped around the glass structure enclosing the pool area and cabanas.

The swimmer had start on his back, right knee bent, foot planted flat. Jensen can't see the hands, but he knows one arm is raised and thrown over the face. The hulk of the male form flips over onto his stomach. With a few wiggles and shimmies, Jensen sees that skimpy swim trunks have been discarded for the extra-large towel stretched over buttocks and the backs of the dark hairy thighs.

"Holy hell!" Jensen tries to move to adjust his view, hoping to be less obstructed, but fails. In fact, the swimmer becomes even more hidden. Jensen shuffles back to first position, not missing one second of this lovely sight. 

A male body self-pleasuring all alone at the side of a pool. Yeah, it's kind of depressing, yet enthralling all at the same time.

Jensen can only stare harder, eyes narrowing to figure out what the hands are now doing—duh!—under the body, then he realizes the fingers were clamped around the shape of the lounger, lifted above the dark, slicked-back hair as the lower body thrusts into the cushion. "—dear god—" He swallows down the bile clogging his throat. 

Those powerful hips pumping look frantic and painful, but it's the backward pushing into nothingness that makes Jensen gasp...

An Omega?!? Was it possible?!? The _one saving grace_ with Jensen's stay here, before he weds, was to watch a man masturbate and he turns out to be pack— _and_ an Omega?!?

Jensen lifts one end of his mouth in a smirk. " _oh, baby...where's an Alpha when you need one, huh?_ " He chuckles deeply as he carries on this weird, surreal one-sided conversation with the male Omega. " _come on...push back a little more—_ " As if on cue, the bottom rises high and holds. " _—-oh, god. I bet you're so tight—so tight around a big, thick Alpha cock..._ " The hips sweep down and pause. " _sssshhhh, it's all right, baby, you take a rest, let your body adjust to the fullness deep inside you—_ " Jensen groans as he watches the thick thighs part and the material of the towel slides askew. Zipper is quickly lowered, Jensen reaching in to palm his erect cock beneath soft cotton of tight boxer briefs. " _jesus, baby...you got me hard, even on Sups._ " He doesn't want to ruin his clothes, but _god-damn_ he can't not touch himself while spying on this beautiful display unfolding before him. He roots around a bit, hand inside his briefs, taking the stalk of his dick in hand. He squeezes, moans, then slow strokes with thumb extended along the underside in a slight tease.

The dry humping continues with that random push-back of the ass, until finally the whole towel has fallen.

" _oh, baby, leave it—leave it!...lemme look at that gorgeous ass of yours—lemme see—_ " Jensen isn't expecting the two hands to reach back and grab each cheek to spread the crease wide. " _oh, shit! oh, shit!_ " He starts jerking in a frenzy until he pushes the fabric under his knot and testicles—his knot isn't swollen but his cock is solid and painful, jutting out from dark blond pubes and peeking through his open zipper. Now the excess of pre-come can drip freely from his body and clothes. This would often sour sex for him with some of his lovers. He doesn't know _how_ to explain why his cocktip leaks so much pre-come. When it had coupled with the excess of an Omega's self-lubrication, it made for a difficult, and messy, situation to smoothly fuck his lovers. Sometimes it worked in his favor; other times it was a deal-breaker after a few days and nights of fucking and knotting. The Omegas could take it once, maybe. Twice?, well, that was pushing it, but then when they knotted, and Jensen released even more come and seed, it would disturbed them and, at times, disgust them to no end.

" _come on, baby—come on...come for your Alpha..._ " Jensen wraps his hand around his dick again, jacking to the pace of the thrusts he can decipher. He tightens his hand's grip. " _oh, god, baby...so—so—so tight!—unclench a little—_ " He loosens his own fingers to then slip-slide the length of his shaft. Before he can catch his next breath, the male form flips over, onto his back again. Jensen groans, rolling his eyes as he sees a hand dive low, but can't see the cock. He _can_ see the thick biceps thrown over the face as if ashamed of what he'd been reduced to. 

Jensen feels his heart clench in tandem with his strokes and rising arousal; he speeds up his own motions to match the swimmer's jerks. He bites down on his lip corner, sending a soft cry as he brings himself to a powerful orgasm that has him shooting rapid fire against the sculpted stone railing. He weakly leans on a forearm, pressing his forehead into the clenching muscles as he continues to release more come, almost to an agonizing degree. Jensen raises up a little to look at his distant partner, only to find that the body is turned to the side, facing away and the towel is back, being used like a blanket over the naked frame.

" _oh, jesus, baby...nothin' to be ashamed of...nothin'..._ " Jensen smirks into the darkness. "Best orgasm I've had in a very long time, without the added outrage and disgust." He knows his semen will dry off in the morning, but right now it glistens back at him off the moonlight from the fancy stonework.

Geeze, how romantic...

**= = = || || || = = =**

Jared startles at the sharp knock on the door panel.

"Comin'..." He had been cradling his new little brother in one arm again, seeming to need that attention and familial bond as he thought more and more about this arranged marriage situation. He hates what it looks like he's about to do, as if he's saving his sister because he cares oh-so-much-more for her than himself. But as of now, he's too curious about Jensen and, really?, where was his life heading in this pack since his return?

The lock is released, then the slab of wood slides open to come face to face with brown eyes staring directly at Jared...

" _—dad._ "

" _Jared..._ " Sean tucks hands away in his pockets, forming into fists to keep them from shaking uncontrollably. "Eva told me where you were, but no one else knows."

Jared moves aside, letting his father come in as he shakes his head. "The other boys are getting their baths while I watch the newborns."

Sean sends his gaze to settle on the sight of Jared standing so regal and tall, confident while holding the pup. "He looks _good_ in your arms." It brings a layer of tears to his eyes but they don't fall just pool.

"I keep hearing that." Jared softly snorts, teasing as he smiles, then glances down, fidgeting with the swaddled blanket around the pup. "I regret that I never bonded closer with my siblings. I'm sorry for that. I know it was a wish of yours that all of us cubs could bond and become our own tight-knit group."

"You were still too young to realize the significance of that kind of power." Sean tilts his head to look into his son's face. "You might be Omega, Jared, but you're still their older brother. They've taken to you so easily, which I'm thankful for."

"All of them are good." Jared lifts his head to look at his father, giving him an encouraging grin. "Not a single rotten brat in the bunch." They both share a small chuckle, sounding alike. The noises in tandem make them shiver and quiet. "Can't say Rett and I were this good for you and Mom."

"You were when you were pups. The older you two became, the more you related to one another." Sean touches his own chest, rubbing over his upper body. "I have wished you two could find that common bond again. You must miss her." He knows Jarrett has missed Jared, though she had perfected holding back emotions just like her mother.

"I do, but not as she is now."

"Understood."

" **Dad...** "  
" **Son...** "

Both of them sniffle out a soft laugh, sounding similarly deep and thoughtful toward one another.

Sean nods his head. "I feel like I'm on borrowed time with you."

Jared smirks, walking the pup back to the crib, laying him down as he turns back to face his father. "Did you know where I was?"

"No." Sean shakes his head for emphasis, making sure Jared knew that his years away were his own to tell, on his own time. "Eva kept all of that to herself. And I'm glad she did." Knowing where Jared had been would've rankled him to keep checking in on his son, making sure things were good and decent; he would've attempted to bring Jared back home much sooner. It might have dampened their abilities to see clearly to one another, instead of letting them fetter and cloud their judgments.

"Do you _want_ to know where I was?" Jared is willing to tell the truth as far as he can muster, but not divulge everything; he's not sure his father would want to hear what being ordained as a Brother of the Order would've done to him, not just emotionally, mentally and spiritually, but physically, as well.

"Only if you think it will change things between us. Make it better or something." Sean shrugs his shoulders. He's just ecstatic to be standing in the same room as Jared, able to see him, scent him and feel his warm heat again. "I don't know. I'm not used to seeing you this way—like your own man." Evaline had told him that he should expect a very different Jared once they met and started chatting. "—-this _mature_ adult who grew up without me—" He chokes on that last bit.

" _I want him to choose me._ " Jared folds arms over his chest, tucking hands away under his biceps.

"Huh?" Sean surely didn't hear what he thought he did.

"The Alpha— _Jensen Ackles_ " Jared stuns himself with how effortless it was to admit to a single truth, grappling with honesty inside this house, with this family—this pack. "I want him to _choose me_ , not Rett."

"Jared, I—" Sean reaches out for Jared.

Jared brushes off the casual touch as he stands toe to toe with his father. "I know I may look strong, but I'm not. I've come to the realization I can't run from who or what I am. It will always follow me, whether I'm _here_ or not." He reaches out on his own to cup his father's face, giving him a sad smile before he drops hands to the broad shoulders. "I only wanted you to _love_ me, be _proud of_ me, despite being an Omega..."

"Oh, son..." It's tough for Sean to _not_ pull Jared into his arms, but he knows they have to talk this out. Let Jared be the one in control of this moment. "—-being an Omega is not a weakness."

"But being a _male_ Omega, looking as I do..." Jared sweeps a hand to display his full frame. "It has to _kill_ you to see me every day and not wish I was a Beta—like Rett. Or, maybe, be a better pack member as an Alpha." 

Sean flicks his head back as if slapped. "Jesus!...is **_this_** what you've been thinking rolls in my head when I look at you?"

Jared drops his hands to cross his forearms. "How could I not feel it? You always gave Rett _more_ —Every. Single. Time." He watches his father avert his head for a short time. "When my first heat came, you had just brushed it off, like no big deal—wanting me to 'suck it up'...'be like a Were'..."

"—-as if being Omega takes away your _manhood_." It pains Sean to hear this because he surely hadn't intended for his distance to be perceived as such. Really, just like Evaline always reiterated to him—his ignorances as an Alpha tended to be looked at from different angles, what he intended was not how it was often taken.

"It's okay." Jared gives off a small grin. "I'm over it."

" _You_ might be, but I'm not." Sean lifts his head, catching Jared's confused look at the sound of tension in his voice. "I'm Alpha. I barely understand your mother sometimes, but we DO get along. We may bump heads but we still care. Omegas..." He shakes his head in utter dismay and exasperation. "—-I can't ever figure any of you out."

"What about Eva?"

"Oh, well...there's a good example of what confounds me. Looking at her, you'd think she was like every female Omega out there—"

"Like your newer mates?" Jared teases lightly.

"Jesus, son, don't get me started." Sean swipes a huge paw over his face, rubbing along neck and nape. "Eva's an Omega I've only recently begun to understand, because she's beyond patient and kind, gentle and giving. She's my equal in all things—even more than your mother." It slips out of his mouth before he can check with Jared. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Eva's been more of a _mother figure_ than Mom has been. I could always go to Eva with anything, and it was _ours_ alone." Jared picks up on his father's agreement as he nods his head.

"She's a beautiful soul, inside and out, and a wonderful mother. Not to mention, she's always three steps ahead of me, always figuring out what makes me tick." Sean doesn't feel too ashamed to admit being weak or that he depends on Evaline as much as he does. He's come to realize that as he gets older he needs a mate like her always by his side. "She knew how much I missed you." He gazes at Jared under lowered lashes. "How I _ached_ for you to return..." Sean simply allows the words to simmer and ruminate between them.

"Dad..." This time Jared hangs his head with guilt. He had made too many assumptions before he left, thinking his father immovable and unable to "see" beyond his Lead Alpha control.

Sean touches Jared's chest, placing a hand over his heart. "—- _god_...you were always this warm as a pup, you had the sweetest pungent odors when Viv would allow me to hold you on my own—help feed you..." Such a strong, steady heart beat that would many times send Sean into a relaxed calm and make him stare down at Jared for hours on end. There were never any words, no amount of emotions or feelings he could easily express to convey his thought about having such a beautiful baby boy. Now that beautiful boy had grown into a tall and handsome _man_. There was a lifetime of bottled emotions in Jared's ever-changing eyes—even as a newborn, Sean couldn't look for too long or he would spend every second shedding tears.

Jared feels the raw power of his father's touch, but it's unlike the other times when he'd feel that paw settle on him, trying to council, trying to parent with an Alpha mentality toward leadership of the pack. Now, there was a vulnerability layered beneath, where Jared could almost sense that he was actually touching his _father_ and not a _pack member_. " _—-just like I had been doing with the little one..._ " It fascinates him how Life goes in cyclical forms, from father to son, mother to pup. 

Sean nods his head, blinking slow as he lets his hand creep up to cup the side of Jared's neck. "You don't have to do _this_ to make me proud. Or make me love you more than I love you right this second."

Jared makes a soft whimper as he simply walks into his father's chest, burying his face away in his neck and shoulder. He feels those familiar strong arms embrace him tight as his own arms loosen to surround his father's thick waist. Jared runs his forearms up the curved back, hands into fists as he presses hard to hang on, unwilling to let go. "It means everything to hear you say this, even as I contemplate doing _this_ for you."

"You don't _have to_ , Jared."

"But I _want to_. That's the difference. Now it's become more for myself because I'm unsure of what will wait for me in the future. I know what I am as an Omega, and I know I'm a 'hard-sell' for Alphas because of it." Jared swallows down his need to sob uncontrollably in these arms he's longed for. "I'm too chicken-shit to do this alone again."

Sean closes his eyes in silent misery. "You were never alone to begin with, son. You always could come home."

"I know that now, but..." Jared releases his arms, though his father still holds him loosely around the hips. "I've got this rare opportunity of an Alpha _waiting to be mated_..." He has no idea if he would ever have an opportunity like this to make a choice of his own, with the mind-set he's in at this second.

"Ask me anything about him and I will confess."

"haha..." Jared releases a genuine smile, so broad and bright. He feels his heart skip to be able to hear more of his Alpha. "—- _cheating!_ " He roughly pats his father's sides. "You know I'm not supposed to 'know' or 'see' him before the ceremony. 'Sides, Eva has already told me she _likes_ him—of what she saw of him. I don't think I need much more approval than her ringing endorsement."

Sean licks his lips and trudges forth. "He's younger than we thought—just turning 25."

Jared groans as he covers a paw over his face. "Dad..." He attempts to swivel from his father's grasp, but he's not being let go of.

"He's _tall_ , like you are now, but—" Sean steps back a bit. "You might have an inch or two over him."

"Dad, please...stop." Jared snickers deeply, shaking his head as he presses a hand to his father's burly chest.

"Shall I wax poetic about how _green_ his eyes are?"

Jared closes his lids and pitches headfirst into his father's broad shoulder. "—-jesus, stop torturing me and just accept that I've made a decision. **_My_** decision. Hopefully, I've made it easier on Jensen." It's becoming comfortable, and comforting, to say his Alpha's name as if they've gotten to know one another.

Sean grows quiet, teary-eyed as he holds Jared to his chest, soothing the back of the nape under the lengthy hair. "I'm pretty sure he was always going to lean toward you. Rett will be happy, and maybe I can finally get some peace and quiet for once." He twists his head to kiss the side of Jared's face, inhaling the natural scent clinging to hair follicles and skin pores. "I'll let **_them_** fester a bit longer, but I will send word to Ackles Pack that there won't be a need for the Alpha to choose."

" _Thank you._ " Jared wraps his arms around his father again, lower to lock around his own wrist at the lumbar region of the back.

"I should be the one 'thanking' you, but the sacrifice you've made surpasses the use of such futile words." Sean's leaning toward an ear, nudging and nuzzling with affections of old. "You have so much more from me: my respect, my admiration, as well as more love than you can handle. I will surely be _the_ ** _proudest_** Lead Alpha in the church."

Jared squeezes his eyes shut tight and simply soaks in the words of endearment for the moment, not knowing if he would ever feel this much before his life took a drastic change. _For the good_ , he silently prays.

**= = = || || || = = =**

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

  
** HONORBOUND **   
**chapter four**   


By the time early morning rolled in, the house staff had already prepared to split into two: one would tend to the Alpha—Jensen, and the second would take gentle care of the "spouse", which would be the Omega—Jared. 

Jared's Omega status would mean that the staff would treat him _differently_ than a Beta spouse, and thus follow every guideline sent down through generations of Padalecki Weres in accordance with pack life custom for a wedding day. It was nothing more than old pack traditions, but it had seemed antiquated, old rules and beliefs as to how to treat and sometimes "coddle" the Omega before their blessed union. One would hope that for the tenderness and attention given to the spouse, especially that of a needy Omega, it would transition into the dealings of their newly mated Alpha on their wedding night, during consummation. 

When Jensen had woken, he actually enjoyed the breakfast feast he was being served with his pack. The extra staff had whisked him away, once he had filled his belly heartily, and allowed his close family and friends to keep him at an even keel until the ceremony. He took his routine dosage of suppressors, but it was tantamount to distract the Alpha, so he in no way would feel aroused or unsettled. If the Alpha was left to his own thought, and images conjured, he could work his libido into a frenzy, and he would be _no good_ to his new mate, if he had nothing but sex and knotting on the brain. Luckily, Jensen wasn't the kind of Alpha who was easily swayed by such desires as he could compartmentalize his wants and needs to simply pertain to one specific being, and since he hadn't placed one glance on Jared, there was no chance he'd arouse until face to face.

Jensen was never one to partake of luxuries in being rich or from a well-to-do pack. Of course he had tended to splurge or indulge, using the advantage to sweet talk and seduce his Omega lovers, but for himself, he had never sought out the finer things born to a high-class lead Alpha's son. For this occasion, though, Jensen will allow the extravagance, and only once. He actually liked taking care of his body: bathing himself, dressing on his own and he didn't mind stepping down to the kitchens to make himself a plate of food—he loved cooking for one, able to add extra to expand for two. He had never needed to have the daily allowance of being waited on hand and foot like some of the high-born pack members like to utilize just because they felt it was their right.

The staff escorted him to the Spa rooms, having him take a long luxurious bath in the heated pools, letting the pack staff attend him: washing him, then drying him as he relaxed. He let them wrap him in a soft robe, with equally soft slippers on his feet as he sat in what looked like an extravagant Dentist's chair; this was where they gave him an all-over body massage, with an herbal facial, a manicure and pedicure. They also took care of some unsightly overgrown hairier areas, "man-scaping" him to appear less Alpha—less like a Were than he normally did. When the staff was done with him, it had become time for a light lunch and to venture into the rooms where he was to prepare to dress for the ceremony.

Every generation of Ackles Were, going back several decades, had entered some part of the military as they often joined the fray of other Weres who entered the Wars throughout the years. In fact, the very first Ackles Alpha had begun this tradition of marrying their spouse in full ornate uniform, complete with every accessory given upon enrollment in the branch of service. It had jarred Jensen the first time he had seen his cousins, then his older brother, daring to leave behind their wild, raging Alpha ways to suddenly conform and curb their character for simple pack customs. 

Now that Jensen was here, ready to prepared for his own wedding, he understood the feeling, or the instinctiveness to put on the old Ackles military uniform. Donning the numerous pieces and being adorned with items, made him sense a _rightful place_ , a way of leaving old pack to start new. And also to be more aware than ever that his Alpha status was profound and powerful. Every article of clothing he was being helped into caused him to feel the intense weight, the burden and made him feel a little inadequate that he could fill these enormous Alpha shoes of the past. Hell, he had always been in control of his relations with his Omega lovers, but for the first time, he felt on a similar level as his spouse— _Jared_ , who he was taking to call "Jay" in his head.

From the time he had woken this morning to the moment he had been fully dressed and told to walk outside to reach the pack church on the Padalecki grounds, Jensen had thought of nothing _but_ Jared, and what exact regimen he was being taken through to get ready for their wedding ceremony. There was an awesome sense of entitlement, that a group of pack staff was going through nearly the same motions to make sure one particular Omega was being adored and taken care of for him to take to his bed in a few hours. He could feel his body—his heart, mainly—speed up at the mere idea of various hands roaming over the same places and body parts he would be, making certain his mate was to his liking. Already, his groin area was starting to thrum with heat and pulsations—a random thought of his swimmer last night, and his voyeuristic adventures...

 _...that exact moment when the two hands had spread apart the perfect globes of buttocks and pushed out to offer the leaking hole..._ Jensen cleared his throat to look at the Ackles pack members surrounding him, guarding him on his way toward the church steps. He didn't think they knew what was going through him; he had gotten pretty good at keeping his carnal wants and needs dormant since waking, a few more hours would make no difference.

The night before, just as Jensen had been getting ready to climb under chilled sheets, lustful thoughts in his head as he had come down hard from his orgasm, the word had filtered through to Ackles Pack that there would be _no_ need for a "choice" to be made. Jared had made it known to his father that he would take his sister's place.

Jensen had received the news close to the final seconds of him self-pleasuring on the balcony. An odd sense of relief had fallen over him, then he had instantly wished he could find Jared and just kiss his feet, promise to give him anything he wanted. Jensen hadn't wanted to hurt either twin and it certainly had spoken highly of what kind of son Jared was to sacrifice himself to this arrangement, making sure the mated Alpha was more than pleased with his spouse, that the marriage and subsequent mating would end with some satisfaction, despite being complete strangers to one another.

In some crazy-wild strange way, Jensen was starting to build _feelings_ for Jared: good, respectful ones that would carry with him in and out of their spousal bedroom. He knew this decision could not have been easy, having attempted to learn Omegas' dispositions over the years. It told of strength in character and in personality, and the loyalty to pack was astounding to Jensen. He truly couldn't wait to meet and get to know his new mate—his first [ and only ] spouse...his Omega... _Jared_... ** _Jay_**.

**= = = || || || = = =**

Jared's night into morning was a little more heightened, a little more controlled chaos.

Once eliminating the "choice" of spouse to be, Jared had kicked into high gear the wedding day traditions that would begin the night before for him. They worst being that they had put him on a low dose of suppressants, then bound his cock and testicles into a chastity belt; like always, he was to save his purity for only his Alpha. Jared hadn't minded the donning of the belt because he had worn much the same in his time training at the monastery, worn secretly under his robes, but widely known only amongst the other brothers. That time he had been saving himself _for God_ , for a higher purpose, and upon being anointed, he would have the privilege of handing himself over _completely_ to The Order. Being a _true_ brother and servant of the Lord, Our Savior, meant a physical sacrifice that one couldn't turn back from. It would incapacitate a Were from ever returning or seeking solace or sanctuary in his pack again, or any pack for that matter. The chastity belt helped maintain celibacy, but now it helped more with remaining pure for one soul. Jared was to hold the key for his Alpha, and the Alpha would be making the choice when to set his new mate free.

Jared should have eaten his breakfast alone, in his bed, but he wanted to share one last meal with his younger siblings and his father's Omegas—Evaline, especially. It had brought everyone closer to the experience with Jared, and they had appreciated being allowed into his private time on this day of his wedding. He was escorted away by pack house staff from the lively chatter and laughter to start his long soaks in the heated pools, then he was massaged throughly and treated to a few hours of indulgence on personal hygiene. He was supposed to look less "Were" and a little more human for his Alpha, his new mate. Jared even allowed them near his hair for a small trim so the locks dangled above his shoulders and gave him wispy bangs that swept across his wide forehead. He had felt pampered beyond words, prettied to the point of nausea and fear, sending him into a mode of tension, hours before the ceremony, around his lunch time.

There would be no Padalecki Pack "uniform"—not for the lower pack status. For Betas and Omegas, they had their own separate traditions, handed down from generations. The Omega would wear all white—females, a dress, and males, shirt and pants—another sign of "purity". The garments would be simple: plain, soft fabrics that didn't weigh heavy on the skin—easy for the Alpha to remove in their marriage bed. Jared would not be "walked down the aisle" like in human weddings; the intended, whether Beta or Omega, would be waiting at the altar, along with the magistrate. 

On bended knees, they would rest on a prayer bench directly in front of their Alpha, while he stood looming above. The spouse would be adorned in an extravagant robe with the pack crest sewn into the material, covering shoulders and down over the lower limbs to the soles of the feet. On their heads would be a sheer veil, held in place by either a crown [ males ] or a tiara [ females ]. As a sign of good grace in entering their Alpha's life and home, the spouse would wear no shoes. The Alpha was to have a "gift" waiting for his new mate—a new pair of shoes.

Jared couldn't eat any more food because his nervous stomach began to act up, and then he began to feel much too warm, almost feverish. Evaline detected that Jared was simply overwhelmed by all the attention and affections being given, not to mention the enormous task ahead of the ceremony and everything thereafter. She had asked everyone to leave, telling the pack staff that she would be the sole person helping Jared dress when the time would come. She had to get him quiet and relaxed, away from all the noise and touching. She had to find him time to be alone—well, until they received word that the Alpha had made his way to the church and the spousal party would need to make their way over to get Jared in place on the altar.

Just like with Sean, Evaline knew the real culprit of Jared's anxiety—the truth to why his belly-aches had grown more intense. Early in the morning, when Jared was in preparations, word had gotten to Vivien and Jarrett that Jared had been home all along, and that there was no need to fret, the Alpha would have a mate in Jared come the time of the ceremony. No words had been passed down through the house staff, nor had Sean showed his face to let Evaline know that Jared's mother and sister had wanted to see him at all before he was whisked away to another life—a new pack.

Evaline had assumed that once Vivien, Jarrett and Jeffrey had known, making Jarrett stop her caterwauling, letting her know she didn't have to dress as a "spouse" but simply as an "audience member" on the First Spouse's side of the church, the "thank yous" and selfish ways would evaporate and they would warmly accept Jared back into their lives. All morning, she knew Jared had expected a confrontation, but when none was had, Jared had become intensely quiet, almost shutting down. Just like his father, internalizing all his worries and negative energy until it festered in his belly, refusing to cooperate and behave. Evaline couldn't force Vivien or Jarrett to show their cowardly faces, so she did what she did best, giving over her motherly tendencies as if Jared was her natural born son.

Jared took to those easy affections rather quickly, allowing his own fettered emotions to surface. He was a bit embarrassed to think of the way he had sobbed in her arms, whimpering for the pain and loss; he let himself be held and cuddled with on Evaline's big bed, sinking lower to rest his head on her protruding belly as he hugged her tight, listening to his newest sibling swish around in her body. Evaline let Jared rest his head on her thigh after awhile, once he had settled down to slumber. She had pet him, caressing to relax, massaging his naked back and arms to a semblance of gentle calm. She allowed him to hear a little of her singing voice, which eventually became a hushed humming once he closed his eyes and slipped into oblivion.

A light knocking on her bedroom door sent Evaline into a quick shiver then a heavy sigh. She didn't want to move or wake Jared up to dress for the ceremony; she wanted to hold him for a little longer, waiting to the very last minute to disturb him.

"Come in!" Evaline calls softly, her hands rubbing over Jared's nape and across the wide shoulder blades. She loved his scent and heat, much like Sean's own. She likes knowing she was holding her Alpha's firstborn son and his most recent offspring still encased in her body—this was feeling like another son, yet again. 

The door creaks open, a familiar dark brown head of waves and curls peaks around the frame. "Eva... _it's me_..."

"Jarrett!!" Evaline sits up higher on the pillows at her back, her legs tightening around Jared's curled body between her thighs. "I wasn't—"

Jarrett shuts the paneling, leaning back to sit on her hands. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but—they said _he_ was resting. I just—I wanted to see him before—well, you know." She pauses as she crosses her arms. She had been all-done up for the ceremony, save for her fancy, expensive attires and adornments, which she had dozens to choose from. "I heard he's been sleeping in the Nursery, but the boys said that he's been in their bed, but he's in _neither_ place. So, I..."

"He is here..." Evaline lifts up the thick comforter and sheets to show Jarrett where her twin was hiding. "—-with me." She wasn't trying to drive home the point that _she_ had been the only person Jared had turned to in his hour of need. Though she wanted to give the young Beta a good talking to, probably could do with a decent swat or spanking to her backside, as well. But Evaline bit down on her bottom lip to stop the sneaky smirk from slipping out—her brother's words kept haunting her mind in how exactly he would've treated a petulant and shrewd Beta. Today was not the day to choose to fight, letting Jarrett know a few truths of how badly she had been behaving; today was for Jared and his Alpha, and their eventual wedding.

"Oh!" Jarrett wasn't expecting to see Jared this soon, or she hadn't prepared herself for the mere sight of him...the sight of him as he once had been as a babe—a pup—lying by her side, always huddling and protecting, burrowing around her like a cocoon of safety. She gasps, putting a hand to her mouth to squelch a noise akin to a howling whimper—like she would naturally feel that spontaneous connection to her twin that she had long since thought broken. A forever bond that linked her to one soul even before she found her Alpha. She lowers her quivering hand to her heaving chest. "Please—may I...?" Jarrett gestures to the bedside, picking up the excess train of her silken dressing gown as she floats over the floor after Evaline's nod of approval.

Evaline watches with a veiled gaze; she's in a rare "momma Were" mode. Jarrett stands at the side of the bed for a few minutes before she blinks and swallows hard. Evaline knows she'll have to encourage the young woman to react; the plain fear in her wide eyes. "You can touch him. He's pretty deep in sleep by now." She tenderly arranges the linens to display Jared fully to his sister, who cannot tear her gaze away at the sight of him.

"Worked himself to a bellyache?" Jarrett puts her lips into a weird formation as she hesitates in touching her twin. She almost pants heavy as she notices the breadth and width of the massive shoulders. "Daddy said Jared was much changed." She allows her fingertips to trickle over a shoulder then down the thick biceps. "How could he become _this huge_ with no training?"

"Physical labor and a lean, healthy diet. Having no car to get around in, being able to walk everywhere. Plus, he's still a growing young man. I expect he had more height to reach—-taller than your father."

Jarrett lifts one side of her mouth. "He will look— _interesting_ once he starts to carry." She tilts her head in curiosity, still not sure she's able to comprehend that her brother is the same pack status as Evaline.

Evaline blinks slow, her hand sifting through Jared's shorn hair. "His body will adjust. He will look less freakish and no more ridiculous than you fathom."

"Oh, no, no..." Jarreet realizes too late that her words sounded jaded and uncouth. "I wasn't—I'm not trying to offend—I mean, he accepts this Alpha as his mate and, what else can I assume but that the mating will demand _pups_ next. You know, to prove the Alpha's prowess and that their marriage is viable, sound..." She doesn't apprecaite the way Evaline stares at her, like she's cruel and has no "substance".

"You have a poor image of what a mating truly entails, Rett." Evaline shakes her head in sadness, bowing to watch Jared. "You must not allow your mother's opinion on Alphas to sour you before you've been allowed to have your, uh—what is it again? Your _coming out_ season?"

Jarreet feels different when alone with Evaline, no sign of her mother around. She feel inclined to "be nice" to her father's second spouse—the Omega. Especially since sometime, over the years, Jarrett and Jared had drifted apart and Jared found motherly solace in Evaline. Jarrett hefts her body to sit within the space of Jared's bent knees. She puts out her hand to shape the calf and ankle below the pile of linens. "I do not mean to make light of what my brother has done for me..." And yet, she cannot help being relieved that she won't have to suffer with some strange Alpha pawing all over her.

"But—it's not _for_ ** _you_** , Rett, it's _for_ ** _him_**."

"The Alpha?"

"No, for _Jared_. Your brother is not the same Omega who left this house two years ago."

Jarrett looks further down the dark brown head, the face buried in Evaline's thigh as a thick arm curls over his closed features. "He _wants_ to be mated to this— _Alpha_?" It's confusing to her since she knows Jared has never once met any of the Ackles Pack. She has seen them around the grounds, witnessed those Blond Adonises trekking around their finely mowed lawns and in their manicured gardens, disturbing her peace for a day or so. They, of course, never allowed her to peek at the Alpha, but if their appearances were any indication of what was in store for this arranged marriage, then she was more than comforted by the idea that she would never be bedded by those arrogant savages. She bites her lips, deeply sighing. "I'm _not_ ready for marriage." It feels good to confess, even if Evaline no longer cares.

Evaline narrows her gaze on Jarrett, thinking her quite shut-in emotionally, where she would never have an open mind to see worth in an Alpha. She would be hard to please, and possibly won't ever be satisfied even with her own chosen Alpha. "I know." She quirks up one end of her lips. "Jared isn't, either. ** _I_** wasn't. No spouse is ready for what happens after all this blasted pomp and circumstance. Once the ceremony takes place, Alpha and spouse are their own pack. It's scary and daunting. Even scarier when that Alpha has already been mated to one spouse." Evaline means her own wedding to her Alpha.

"Mother _doesn't_ hate you, Eva." Jarrett tries to cajole as she turns her eyes back to Jared's sleeping form.

"Thank you, but I would rather she find courage enough to tell me herself. I am not a 'villain'." Evaline sits upright, straightening her spine to lift her head proudly. "I've loved you and Jared as if you both were my own. Both of you exude so much of your father. I get thrills just being around you two, watching you grow and mature." She watches Jarrett blink slow, leaving her eyelids closed as tears gather. "Oh, Rett..." She leans forward to cover the clenched hand on Jared's leg. "He missed you, too. Has _ached_ for you even more."

Jarrett slaps a hand over her eyes as her face crumbles that once-stoic mask. "—ohhh, I am ruining my face!"

"Oh, sweetie...no. You look fine." Evaline moves back to lean over to her night stand, picking off tissues for Jarrett. It's been strange to have the second twin cry in her presence, right after the first. She had always been told that she had a very calming nature that became a balm to a world-weary soul needing to vent and pour out troubles. She pats the spot to her right side, where she offers Jarrett a space to sit up against the pillows, to be near the top of Jared's head. 

Jarrett feels like a little cub again as she scrambles onto the bed, taking the area Evaline had offered. She doesn't sit upright, but settles down in a curl of her shorter frame, lifting Jared's arm to hold the limb to her chest as she pulls down a second pillow to lay near his head. "Even when we were little, he smelled so good...he was warm and strong—much more stronger than me." Holding his paw with hers, palm to palm, she reaches out to comb her painted nails through his hair. "It's become a bit of some light browns and blacks—maybe even dark reds."

"I figure he'd been out in the sun as he labors. Could also be his change in diet, depending on the vitamin and mineral intake."

"It's a prettier shade than my _dull_ brown."

"It's not _just brown_ , Rett." From where she sits, and where Jarrett rested her head, Evaline can see various shades of brown popping out.

"I suppose it hasn't helped that I've gotten it colored a time or two, does it?"

"No, but you always have a choice." Evaline wonders if Jarrett is even aware of how lucky she truly has been. Most offspring never become the sole vision of their parents; their father Alphas and mother Betas or Omegas never able to show their true emotions before they leave pack to enter their own matings. "You life is full of choices, Rett—" She begins to pet over the dark brown locks, silky like Jared's. "—-even if you think there is none."

Jarrett situates her head to look up at Evaline. "You mean in this marriage with the Alpha?"

"Of course I do." Evaline lets her hand caress down the rouged cheek and along the soft jawline.

"Seems _he_ had the upper hand." _For a little while, until Jared had changed the game_ , Jarrett doesn't truly understand what Evaline means about this "choice-thing".

"No, not really." Evaline begins to comb through the curls and waves of brown hair. 

"What do you mean?"

" ** _You_** have control of your Alpha." Evaline thinks on how much Jarrett knows about the sexual nature of Alphas, how weakened they can be by carnal wants and desires. A Beta or an Omega can control their submissiveness to certain degrees, especially when on good terms with their Alpha. "Not only will you be _first spouse_ , you will be his _Beta_. Once wedded, now you can _choose_ a path—do you want to indulge your mate and give over or do you want to be stubborn and keep denying mating rights? Once there, even more choices are found as you involve your Alpha and he reacts to your decisions. In fact, maybe you give over a choice to him, make him feel you trust in him, respect him."

"You make it sound so easy—these _choices_."

"Oh, believe me. _You_ can make your life difficult by doing nothing or by giving over way-too easily, like a genuine innocent." 

"No, no...I do not want to be totally submissive, either."

"It will help you to find an even balance to how you treat him and how you want to be treated in kind. You won't know your Alpha completely until you marry him and consummate the mating ritual." Evaline smirks when a wild memory flashes in her mind. "I still find myself, after twelve years, learning your father's idiosyncrasies over and over. He manages to grow and mature as an Alpha—as Lead Alpha."

"Even at his age?"

Evaline laughs lightly with the shake of her head. "Rett, he's not dead or dying. No one is ever completely grown-up. It's because Life moves on around us and because of those 'choices' we made. Or 'choices' other pack members make around us."

Jarrett stares at Jared's dark head still buried under his own arm. "You've met this Alpha?"

"Yes." Evaline clears her throat, starting to fidget. "—-and I _like_ him very much." She tries to lift Jared a little. "Help me here, sweetie, I need to run to the toilet." Her bladder is beginning to scream at her, pressure from her internal organs causing her some discomfort.

Jarrett makes a noise as she moves to sit upright. "Right! I had forgotten you were in gestation. I'm sorry." She helps Evaline slip out from under her brother as they place a pillow under his head—one warm from Evaline's body—as Jarrett continues to comfort her twin. She pets his arm, kissing his skin, then curls closer at the top of his head to bury her face away and close her eyes to inhale him. Her eyes go misty again as she drapes herself around him, sifting through his hair to rub his nape and massage the upper back. He exhales on a soft groan, turning his head...

Instead of meeting Evaline's warm, steady gaze, Jared looks into the wide, cautious brown eyes that have a lift to both dark eyebrows as if anticipating a foul reaction.

"Hi, Jared." Jarrett whispers out with a hard swallow, deep breathing as she leans in to buss his clean-shaven cheek.

Jared slowly rises to surround an arm around his twin, but then Jarrett chokes on her next breath, beginning to tuck her face away and sniffling out her tears. "Oh, man...this is what I _didn't_ want from you, Rett." As he sits up fully, he drags her toward his chest, almost cradling her as he comforts—an old maneuver he used to do when they were young cubs.

"Tough!" Jarrett swipes hard under each eye. "I'm tired of holdin' all these emotions in. Being a _proper lady_ —Beta...whatever." She turns her front into Jared's chest, almost like a babe wanting to suckle at the mother's teat. It becomes her undoing when Jared takes his free hand to caress over her hair and face, tracing familiar features he hasn't seen in more years than simply two. "I jus' wanna be 'Rett' again—wanna be your sister." Jarrett has missed being herself for too long.

"My _baby_ sister..." Jared teases as he smiles into her sweet-smelling hair. He can barely smell her natural scent, covered and caked in artificial odors. But one thing she can never hide is her radiating heat; she always generated more when she was docile and calm, opening her mind and heart to their close bond.

"jesus—older by _six_ minutes!" Jarrett peers up into Jared's steady gaze, feeling a bit conspicuous.

"Nope." Jared tickles her cheek, then chucks her under the rounded shape of her chin.

"Good." It feels too good to let go and relax in Jared's arms again—something else she's been missing like crazy. "Damn, you can almost wrap those huge arms around me twice. You still give the best hugs." Jarrett tucks a hand under her cheek, laying near Jared's heart.

"I'm always here when you need one, just come find me." Jared tweaks the tip of her nose, recalling those times he had felt that his sister's smaller frame as they grew up helped him cultivate this near-obsession he had with pups, cradling them in some mother-like protective nature. "I've been selfish and foolish for too long. Out of everybody I left, I have such regrets the way things were between us; I kept hurting just thinking about it. You're always going to be the other half of me, despite going into this marriage and mating with an Alpha." He stops speaking, not wanting to reveal his inner-most thoughts concerning Jensen. He was still wary of Jarrett, in case she was here for re-con with their mother. Years ago, Jared would've told Jarrett everything that was in his head, sharing intimate thoughts and opinions, hoping she had some of her own advice to give.

"Oh, Jay..." Jarrett sniffles louder, scooting up to hook her arms around his neck. "I've missed you— _this_. Missed you sleeping all cuddled and draped around me, like when we were cubs." She dips in and leans her head on the side of his face. "It's so lonely and cold in my bed now."

"—-and soon an Alpha will keep you warm." Jared can't lead Jarrett on and make it appear as if they could forget and forgive and just go back to their old ways. She had to face a reality that she has no more leeway to back-off of Alphas. If anything were to be dire or emergent, she could get hoodwinked into something similar to this situation if she's not careful.

"He will never hold me to his heart like a _brother_ can—my twin..."

Jared settles his arms loosely about Jarrett's tiny waist, locking wrists. "When I get into my new home, come visit and stay. I can't promise an immediate return to our old ways, for I'm certain my Alpha will demand my time, but..." He makes sure Jarrett's eyes are looking directly into his. "—-I want to get back to our closeness as twins. You'll marry soon after me, and we can chatter and gab about our Alphas 'til all hours of the morning."

"Good, because I need one of those sleepless chatty nights of ours." Jarrett begins to rub their brows together, hoping to not undo her prepared hairstyle. "I've been complacent for too long, just letting this chance I have to _choose_ an Alpha pass me by. I think this was my wake-up call."

"I never would've let you put yourself _out there_ like this. Even when we were pups, I knew you'd never conform and just accept. And it's not because you deserve to be pampered, I just don't want to see your wild spirit crushed, or find it take away carelessly." Jared recalls the days where Jarrett would flourish under his constant care and watchful eye. When she left his keeping to venture out with _her status or better_ he took it as a slap-in-the-face and a slight to their bond—learning they were _different_ in yet one more way had caused them too much heartache. Jarrett had let her friends and other pack members cloud her opinion of her own twin—her blood, simply equating him to a lower status. And he let her go, because the only way she would learn was to fly on her own. He pulls back to look at her, head-on. "But I also don't want to see you exploit your true strength. Don't keep letting your mind be rattled and steered by other's opinions as they coddle and indulge you." He nuzzles and nudges her cheek, slipping down to press tender kisses to her neck, rubbing their skin together to show her his affections still exist. "That's not you either, Rett."

"I know. I've been—" Jarrett feels more tears misting as she hangs on to Jared's neck and shoulders. She can trust in the way Jared shows her his care and concern, maybe even his affections for her. "—-it hasn't been easy, being _her_ pet project. Although I have been privy to some _interesting_ truths."

"Like?" With nails slightly bared, Jared scratches lightly up and down her back, knowing how much she liked to be scratched.

"Mother and _Jeffrey_ " Jarrett giggles like a little girl, hiding her face away with her flushed skin into Jared's neck and shoulder. "—-'member how we used to joke about them? How close we thought they were?"

"Yeah?" Jared doesn't want to break it to Jarret that he had kind of figured this out years ago, on his own; he just understood that there was a level of "knowing" everyone in the family had kept Jarrett at, where she was oblivious to much going on. It hadn't helped that Vivien Padalecki kept tight reigns on Jarrett's every move and word. Jared never wanted to defy his own mother, fearing that his father's wrath would come down on him.

"Well, it's _real_. At least on Jeffrey's part. Man, I think he's been crushin' on her since...since, you know, the story of how we were born. I think it began back then, when she was pregnant with us."

Jared knows it had begun even farther back than that moment as their father and Jeffrey Morgan had grown up in the same circle of friends—childhood friends since they were in middle school. "Oh..." he keeps rubbing over Jarrett's back, simply letting her talk on and on."

"Yeah, it's been a big let down 'cause of she and Daddy—always at odds, fighting and thinking they've won." Jarrett tries to curb the despondency in her voice, hating the way she dislikes the arguments between her parents, just wishing they'd find a neutral corner and leave one another alone. She doesn't even mind if Jeffrey is sneaking "a bit on the side" with her mother, at least one of them should find their happiness elsewhere. Her father had his other mates, but her mother...had no one but Jeffrey to turn to. 

"God, I'm sorry I left you in the middle of that." Jared thinks by now Jarrett knows enough to be appeased, probably thinks it would be best if their mother and Jeffrey DID cheat, since their father had more mates to bide his time with.

"It's okay." Jarrett rests her head on top of Jared's, sending her hands down his back to soothe over his bare skin. She feels the differences in his physique, all the strong, sinewy muscles. "It let me know what I _don't_ want in a mating, and I think I always saw myself having what Daddy and Eva have with my Alpha."

"Me, too." Jared makes a big heave-ho to bring himself closer to the headboard, where he can lean back as he holds Jarrett on his lap. "Eva's always been there for me, like Mom and Dad couldn't."

"Or me." Jarrett keeps her head bowed in shame and guilt. "You can say it, Jay. I left you, too, during your heats. I might be a Beta, and have my own heats to deal with, but I can't bear to see you suffering. And, I really didn't like you hating on yourself, like all you were was an Omega."

"Took me two years to learn it's a very small part of me." Jared stares ahead, an arm loosely draped over Jarrett's thighs as he plays with her dressing gown's ties. They're easing into a nice comfort zone of discussion, almost to where they used to be. "I don't have to let it overtake me, even in the presence of an Alpha."

"Are you truly okay?" Jarrett distances a few inches, staring into Jared's face as she caresses over his hair and rough stubble. "With this marriage to the Alpha?"

"Yes, I am." Jared detects the startled look to her eyes at his easy admission, so he smiles with a bit of shyness. "I've never been more sure in my life."

"Wow... _really_?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but...the fact I don't know him—never having seen his face, only having his name and age, makes me feel confident." Jared gives out a light laugh with the shake of his head in his own form of shock. "He knows the same about me. We're even. And, he's been allowed several years of freedoms, to NOT be his father's Alpha son, just like how I went away for awhile." He shrugs one shoulder. "So, we're almost in the same crazy mixed-up boat. Together."

"Man..." Jarrett gives a solid shake to her head, curls shimmying as she rubs over the back of his warm nape, playing at the hairline. "—-you really _aren't_ like you were before. That's more mature than I thought you were capable of."

"I don't know why I fought so hard against my status before. It all seems moot now, in light of an Alpha waiting to mate with me."

"You're not scared? At all?" Jarrett is just flabbergasted by how calm and relaxed Jared sounds; there's no hidden tensions in his tone of voice.

"Of course I'm scared, but I'm pretty sure I won't be alone. That gives me some inner peace to think we're more than equals walking in on this marriage."

"Jesus, Jay." Jarrett softly punches him in the shoulder joint. "I'm kind of in awe of you. Both you and Eva have certainly been giving me food for thought today."

Jared can see as Jarrett bows her head, she's feeling a little "left out" of the specialty of the moment; she won't be the center of attention. But he sees a certain underbelly of fear churning inside her, that she somehow managed to slip out of the rope before she had been dragged to the altar. "Dad **_will_** keep his word, I promise. I _will_ make sure if it."

"I don't know." Jarrett shrugs both shoulders, the wiggles around where she sits as she becomes a little childlike, wanting to tease and taunt Jared. "Once you're married, I may start to get weirdly jealous and wish for my own Alpha."

Jared pulls his arms away to cross them in defiance over his chest. "Well, you _can't_ have **_mine_**."

"Oooo...look at you." Jarrett slaps her bare palm against the stiff upper breast bone. "Already fiercely possessive— _mine, mine,_ ** _mine_**!"

Jared dips his head, feeling a little embarrassed by how excited he's feeling to "meet" his Alpha, who will be wedded to him the moment they meet for the first time. "I already feel _connected_ to him, just by his name and knowing he's here for me. It's an odd sense of control."

"You've proved to him the kind of mate you'll be. I'm sure he's pleased he won't have to choose, and that it was _you_ —a male Omega—who wanted him."

Jared looks to the door, worried that Evaline hasn't returned, but he may know what's going on; Evaline letting the two siblings have their time alone before Jared had to depart. "Do you have to go soon?"

"No, I can stay." Jarrett's tears are starting to cloud her eyes and emotions clog her throat.

"Good."

"I can even have them bring me my dress, and I'll walk over with you—if you want..." Jarrett doesn't want to impose or assume Jared will want her by his side.

"I can have a pack member by my side, acting as my _second_ , tending to me at the altar. I was going to ask Eva, but—"

"Yeah...yes! I will be your marital sidekick!"

"Rett, that's _not_ what it's called." Jared chuckles deeply as he reaches out to sweep back locks of her dark hair behind her ear.

"I know, but that's what I'll be, in truth. Plus, I really need to see this Alpha of yours. He's been causing quite a stir and making the house staff go silent. They're not gossiping or giggling behind their hands, just—I'm not sure they know how to take him as the first Alpha to be married here on family ground."

Jared smiles sweetly to himself. "Dad tried to slip me information on the sly."

"—-but that's _cheating_!"

"I know! That's what I told him!" They shared in a snicker, shaking their heads at how amusing their father could be when he wanted. "He said he was tall, like me, and had 'poetic green eyes'—whatever _that_ means."

Jarrett lightly giggles, falling against Jared's chest. "Oh, Daddy! He can be such a charming fool! Sometimes I really like that playful side of him."

"Me, too." Jared feels his whole body shift, that hidden worry that keeps eating at him. He had no idea how far gone Jarrett had become, and it was good to learn that his twin had been covering for her own disappointments, just "playing along" to keep the supervising Adults happy.

As Jared hugs her tight, Jarrett settles her own arms about both of his arms. "Oh, Jay...what are we gonna do? Life is moving so fast again."

"I don't know, Rett, but you can always hold onto me, in case it gets too bumpy."

Jarrett's face crumbles again, with silent tears, and the twins turn to curl into one another on the mattress, laying like they're entwined until it had become time for Jared to dress for the ceremony and make his way to the church.

**= = = || || || = = =**

Evaline closes the public accessible doors to the main room of the church, then relaxes back on the paneling. She notices the corridors outside are filled to the brim with two different sets of pack. It's quite a distinctive contrast as Padalecki Pack wears light pastels, whites and cream colors, and Ackles Pack dons dark regal hues to match every male Weres form of military dress. Evaline lifts her eyebrows alternately, stunned to see that the pack members are getting along quite well, especially Vivien, in her important role as first spouse and Beta to Lead Alpha Padalecki. She spots Sean standing tall with Alan Ackles and his Alpha seconds and thirds; she sighs heavy, smoothing down the front of her matronly gown—just something comfortable to fit over her gestation bump and still have the appearance of Lead Alpha's second spouse and Omega. 

Vivien looks striking, as usual, hanging off the muscled arm of Jeffrey Morgan. Lucky Beta—Vivien seems to have none of the nervous tension a mother of the spouse typically has since she hadn't come to see Jared once. Not even when they had entered the church, having placed Jared into his rightful position of spousal spot at the altar. Thank god Jarrett had enough common sense to be more mature than her own mother. Evaline didn't think it was her place to tell Vivien how to be a mother to her own son; she never had wanted to step on those toes, but today—of all days? Evaline knew Vivien might regret not trying to patch things up with Jared. He would be lost to her for a much longer time than just two years, before Jared left to be with his Alpha.

Jeffrey could see Evaline glance at he and Vivien, as if wanting to talk in private, but he had become Vivien's "rock" this morning as she had begun to realize what was about to happen. He had to admit getting swept up in the campaign to protect Jarrett at all costs, forgoing that they had just placed Jared right in the path of a strange Alpha. Sean had kept Jeffrey out of the private conversations with Ackles once the other Lead Alpha had arrived, so Jeffrey had no idea what the Alpha son would look like or how he would act. Sean had requested that Jeffrey occupy Viven's time, distract her and keep her entertained. It was Jeffrey's own fault as he had appeared to have taken Vivien's side in all things pertaining to this arranged marriage. Now, he was having regrets. The biggest was possibly letting Jared believe he loved Jarrett more, and that Jared was only disposable. Jeffrey had seen the way Sean stared at him when he had given the alternative choice of Jared, then explained away the Alpha son's preference to make Omegas as sexual companions.

Sean hadn't appreciated the reference of his eldest son as some kind of "sexual favor" to any Alpha. In fact, Sean had truly wanted to thinking about losing Jared to a young Alpha, who no one knew much about. But actually having met Jensen Ackles, then talking with Jared to learn of his son's decision, a sense of calm had filtered over him. An arranged marriage that might work? That Jensen and Jared could truly be compatible mates brought together by sheer accident? It was unheard of.

Evaline is on her way across the floor when Sean hooks an arm through her elbow to bring her close to his side, then he waves Jeffrey over with Vivien. "No time like the present to introduce you to my spouses—my first and second mates." He slips his free arm about Vivien's waist. "This is Vivien, my first spouse..." Then he turns to look affectionately down at Evaline, who eyeballs Ackles pack like she taking names and memorizing faces. "—-and here is my second, my Omega...Evaline." He takes away his arm from around Vivien to settle a hand over Evaline's belly. "She's carrying the next Padalecki pup."

Alan Ackles nods toward both spouses, then flicks a high eyebrow to the dark, pale-skinned human hanging off Vivien Padalecki's arm. "I recognize you, Morgan. Are you not an old family friend—and the pack's lawyer? Missed seeing you." It's an awful tease because the Alpha could detect and visually surmise that Morgan had more than a "passing interest" in Padalekci's Beta. He sympathizes with Sean, knowing how susceptible some mates were to hero-like humans when they had begun to feel neglected by their Alpha—yet, those straying mates always came back, once the human served his purpose, losing his grand luster.

Jeffrey lays a hand on Vivien's curled arm about his biceps. "You will see me in the future, at some business meetings. I am godfather to both Jarrett and Jared, so they do come first."

"Ah, I see." Alan gives a quick look to Sean, who only smiles, leaning toward his Omega. Alan likes watching Lead Alphas with their mates; it often speaks of just how the immediate pack—the core family—was tended to and cared for. He likes the _look_ of this Padalecki Omega, even in these gestation months. She carries herself like a proper spouse, but she shows an insurmountable affection openly for her Alpha. Vivien Padalecki seems chilled and stiff, a plastic smile and too many inches between her and her Alpha. This female Were was soon to be his son's mother-in-law, and already there was a show of defiance. If Sean didn't mind, later, during the wedding feast, maybe Alan could bend Sean's ear, give some advice on how to bring his Beta back in line. Ackles Pack didn't need discourse in the union of their packs, and it was better to bring her back into the fold, or decide to shun her for the duration of their offspring's marriage. 

Evaline can tell that Alan Ackles is disturbed by Jeffrey and Vivien's open display of their close, inexplicable companionship. She doesn't need them distracting the day from _Jared_ and the marital ceremony about to take place. "How is Jensen, Alpha Ackles?"

Everyone startles to hear such a crisp, deeply smooth voice asking about the strange intended Alpha—The Groom.

Alan is one of the ones who fidgets in shock, not expecting such a tone of warmth to expel and waft over him, showing true care and concern for his second Alpha son. A wide grin opens his normally stoic features. "Better than any proud Alpha father could hope. I had feared allowing him to roam, such freedoms would steal away his pack loyalty, but—he has been quite the dutiful Alpha son." He tilts his head toward Evaline, moving to extend his hand. For an Omega, she isn't delicate by any means, but there's an unintentional softness to her that melts him immediately. She places her hand in his, letting him press lips to the top portion, rubbing his cheeks over the silky pale skin. "I am _touched_ by you worry for my son. I have been through this ceremony several times, with my older sons and once with an older daughter. Jensen is fourth in line, next Alpha. And I have to say, none of my In-laws have once inquired about my cubs on the _very_ day of the wedding..." Alan blinks a wetness out of his reddening eyes to glance at Sean. "You did not lie when you said _she_ was an exceptional beauty, inside and out. That is very rare in mates, not to mention an Omega, who carries herself like a Queen." He turns a quick glance to Vivien, who hangs her head and had gone white as a sheet.

Evaline can sense her own eyes misting, mainly because by now she's been with Jared long enough, over the past few days, to be deeply concerned about how he'll be treated once he no longer lives here. Alan Ackles is old school Alpha, and he leads his pack with his heart, just like Sean. "When the happy couple has settled in their home, and we are assured that this has been a good match made for both, you and your mates _must_ come back to our home and stay for a long weekend. Or maybe even longer. I would love to meet everybody, not just the Alpha." She is impressed by the line of uniformed Alphas, but sees the lack of varying pack member statuses, who were the other Ackles family.

Again, Alan grows sad and teary-eyed; he doesn't know why this Omega brings him to such a feeling of despondency and needing to confess truths to her directly. He pulls back his hands, crossing them at the wrists behind his back as he attempts to stand with his spine straight, shoulders up and chest forward, not hunched over like his old bones mean to do when he stands for too long. "I would put out the same invite to our own home, but a few of my spouse and my mates have either grown sick or are in the final stages of gestation, ordered off their feet. This includes Jensen's own mother Beta. We had a viral string wipe our female pack members to their knees."

"Oh, no!" Evaline slowly slips off Sean's arm to put both her hands around Alan's right arm. "My dear, _dear_ Alpha Ackles..." She shakes her head in sadness because she can tell how much the females in Ackles Pack are loved and adored; every single one of the Alphas down the line grow just as quite and somber as their Lead Alpha. "—-how did you **_all_** manage to stay away and carry on for this happy occasion?"

Alan bows his head, emotions bubbling inside. "Nothing would have stopped my Beta spouse from seeing Jensen wedded, but _this_..." He clears his throat of the lump lodging, then pats Evaline's hands. "The fevers have been contained to only one wing of the house. It hit our serving staff, first, then right up to our children and mates. It has been a long, agonizing and fretful month. This wedding has been our one bright spot." Alan wants them to know that he nor none of the Alphas had been infected, nor had Jensen, since he hadn't been living at home for years. In the past few weeks of talks and preparations, they had managed to keep Jensen far from entering the wing that housed the mates and children in preparation for their travels to the Padaelcki home.

"Of course, _of course_." Evaline swivels to look over her shoulder at Sean. "You should _not_ have kept this to yourselves, Alphas." She gives Alan and Sean a broad smile, though she shakes her head as if she is admonishing them for holding back this type of secret, then looks down the line of Alphas again with their heads bowed in earnest emotions. "That does it!" This time she turns her own body, along with Alpha Ackles, to face every single Ackles pack member. "When your first spouse— _please_ , what is her name, Alpha? Jensen's mother?"

Alan has to take several swallows under his breathing pattern. "Delora, but I, sometimes, affectionately call her 'Lora'."

It feels normal and right to lay affections down on the older Lead Alpha, as if they've been family for years. She soothes over his robust wide shoulder, shaping her palm around the joint, one arm still curled about his biceps. "—-then, when Lora Ackles and all of the Ackles pack's mates are better—and in the clear by their physicians—you must let us _host_ a Spa weekend here for them."

Several Alphas, including Alan, open their mouths to deny such a ambitious and giving offer, then Alan puts out his hand to calm them down, making sure he speaks clearly for all of them, as he so often does. "Omega Padalecki, we couldn't impose—"

"Nonsense. Call me 'Eva', please." Evaline tightens her hold of Alan, but shows her bright sunny personality, beyond generosity and forthrightness. "We have a wonderful, state-of-the-art Spa facility here that will put every one of your female pack members to rights. Even the ones in gestation." Now she spares a glance at Alan, quirking up one end of her mouth. "And, if they cannot travel, then I will send out staff out to Ackles grounds to tend to them in their own rooms, where they will be given the same treatments as if they were here with us."

"Eva..." Alan looks to his Alphas and the other pack who were here as Jensen's "friends". They were all smiles and subtly nodding their heads in agreement. "Sean—" He moves to bring in the other Lead Alpha by his beefy forearm, then loops his own arm around Sean's shoulders. "Don't you _dare_ lose this peach of an Omega spouse. I can see future Ackles-Padalecki matings in the coming years. You did mention a few cubs who would reach marriageable age in a few years, am I wrong?"

For Sean, this was tantamount to being given half of Ackles business contacts, that he would continue to want to have involvement with them on more of a personal and intimate level. God, he could kiss Evaline right here in front of everybody—even to upstage Vivien. "Yes, Alan." He pats the older Lead Alpha on the back, settling his arm around the hunched frame. "Many of them between Evie and I." Well, calling Evaline by her pet name was almost as good as kissing her; it showed how close and intimate they were still, twelve years strong.

Alan uses his hold of Sean to shake him a little. "We're _family_ , Sean." He pounds his palm flat to the Alpha's burly chest. "We take care of each other, yes?"

"Oh, yes...we do." This was everything Sean wanted, and so much more. To be though of as Ackles "family" instead of simply a "business partner" was taking larger, quicker steps to being closer to Alan than any other Lead Alpha he was in business with.

"I feel nothing but good vibes from this arrangement between us." Alan brings in the two mates into his personal space, glancing into both of their wide-open and pleased faces. "I'll be honest, I was _worried_ , but—I am now even more convinced _you_ and your pack are the _right_ choice, the right _fit_ for Ackles Pack and what we stand for."

Sean nods his head, bowing chin to chest as he lets the older Alpha tug him under his arm. "I am truly happy to hear this, Alan." He gives a look to Evaline that speaks powerfully of how grateful he is, and how extraordinary she continues to be for him. She's helping him build his legacy, both in business and in family, yet she has never shied away from any incoming disaster.

The music starts to cue up.

" _Come now,_ ** _everyone_** _...let us open these holy doors and journey through as we join our packs as one!_ "

A few cheers and claps echo in the hall as the chamber music builds to a winding crescendo...

**= = = || || || = = =**

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

  
** HONORBOUND **   
**chapter five**   


Jeffrey and Vivien inch backward, standing offsides as they see Ackles and Padalecki pack members shaking hands and linking arms as they walk together into the main room of the church. It was a real merging of both families. 

Vivien is able to look into the church at the fast-filling pews. "It's no longer Alpha and Spouse. They are sitting everywhere and anywhere, either side."

Jeffrey nods his head in agreement, having to hand it to Evaline that she had—once again—been a sparkling example of why Padalecki Pack had been growing by leaps and bounds. "This is what's _best_ , Viv, trust me." He deftly pulls her out of the way of being trampled, by her constant stares, bending toward an ear. "You do not want Ackles Pack as your enemy."

"No, no, of course I don't. But when have I ever been able to compare to _Saint Evaline_ on a bad day?"

Jeffrey chuckles, tightening his arm around Vivien's waist. "Nothing's changed. Eva's always been bigger than her status." He could never help but "like" the sweet-natured Omega, even in her total devotion of Sean; it was a comfort to Jeffrey that his friend would be distracted by such a female mate, leaving Vivien to do as she pleased. "There's no way anyone—Were or human—can compare to her and her position. At least, not in Sean's eyes."

"I don't want to fight." Vivien sighs, then leans into Jeffrey's chest, nestling into the warm curl of his body. It's beginning to rush at her just how upsetting this moment is. She knew she would get this way concerning Jared, after learning he had simply "chosen' the stranger Alpha, willingly putting himself on the, literal, sacrificial altar for the pack. "Not today. Today is a confusing day for me. Jarrett is—"

"You did express wishes to see her patch things up with Jared, and I believe they _have_." Jeffrey's head gestures into the church, meaning up toward the front where the altar was situated.

"How do you know?" Vivien spins within Jeffrey's arms, glaring at him with growing frustration; he was forever thinking he knew everything before she did, making her feel stupid and idiotic.

Jeffrey drags Vivien beyond the doorway to point to where Jarrett stood in attendance with Jared, fixing his veil and robe to cover his entire body from full view. " _Jesus_ —even kneeling that boy is almost as tall as the magistrate." He twists to look at Vivien, who had placed a gloved hand over one half of her face. He pulls her close, tucking his own face into the side of her up-done hair. " _oh, darling_...it will be all right."

Vivien starts shaking her head. "No. No, it won't. In three minutes, _he_ will no longer be just _ours_ , and he won't live in this house any longer."

"Viv, Viv, Viv..." Jeffrey is chuckling deeply with the shake of his head. "We _knew_ this would be happening. Things are falling into an exact place of where we wanted this to be." He tilts his head with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What do you think it will be like when Rett has found _her_ Alpha?"

"I know, I know." Vivien puts her hand to her upper chest, like she would pant heavy. "It's as if I can't breathe, Jeff. I can't—I can't watch him be treated like this." She picks up the train of her dress and turns her back to the doorway. "Let's get some fresh air... _please_? I might faint or vomit or—something un-lady-like, not befitting a Lead Alpha's first spouse and Beta."

Jeffrey can't help but snicker, wishing he could change Vivien's mind. He really wants to see Jared wedded, just to get a glimpse of this Alpha once. He places an arm around Vivien's waist, taking her right hand in his as he guides her to walk toward the church's front doors. But then a commotion starts at the end of the long hall on the right: doors opening, voices raised in jubilation and the chamber music from inside the church interior signals the arrival of the Alpha—the Groom.

All of the men are uniformed in the same style as the Alpha's son, yet one stands out since he wears a different brimmed cap and carries a sheathed sword and saber off a leather belt at his trim waist.

" _It's_ ** _him_** _._ _It's the_ ** _Alpha_** _._ " Vivien mumbles out as she goes immobile.

Jeffrey stares wide-eyed, too, only because he's struck speechless by something akin to male beauty—every Alpha in Ackles Pack had some form of manly handsome quality, though they were of varying degrees. "Jesus...he sure is good-looking."

Vivien wipes at her wet eyes and cheeks. "ooo...he's tall, too, and—" She squints to see better down the shadowed hall even in daylight pouring through the colored glass of the church's windows. "Is that—? He's _blond_ , right?"

"Something like that. Although with that shaved hairstyle, he's probably down to the roots."

"He wears that uniform befittingly." Vivien admires the cut and form of the striking young male Alpha. She recalls the look of her own son, two year prior, when teen cub was morphing into a young male cub, his Omega status not marking him as such with one glance. Already, this male Alpha appeared to be handsome beyond words: broad-shouldered, trim waist, muscled chest even under woolen fabrics. He had full lips and a gorgeous smile that made his eyes sparkle, perfectly white teeth, and a high guttural laugh that echoed down the corridor

"All of them do. I'm kind of jealous." Jeffrey looks down at his own suit and tie—Brooks Brothers.

Vivien smooths a gloved hand down Jeffrey's arm. "You're handsome, Jeff." She lightly bumps Jeffrey's hip with hers; her voice laced with honesty, not a teasing tone in sight. She motions toward the Alpha with the jut of her chin. " _He_ has the luck of youth. How old is he?"

"25 or 26." Jeffrey is a bit envious, because of the way Vivien stares—the same way she stared at him years ago, which had made him strike up an interest in her, as well. "He could be younger." He mumbles out the added information, trying not to stare and grow into jealousy. 

"Oh, my!" Vivien notices the Alpha turn his head, looking down at her under the black shiny brim of his cap. "—-even at this distance, he has piercing eyes." She tilts her head, taking an earnest interest in Jared's intended mate—this stranger Alpha.

Jeffrey begins to even his stance on both feet, squaring his shoulders. "He would've looked equally as stunning next to Jarrett."

Vivien makes a decision almost instantly. "I will let her wear _my_ wedding outfit." It's still in good condition, and Jarrett has a smaller waist and a tinier frame, so the skirt and jacket would simply need to be drawn in to fit.

Jeffrey settles his arm about Vivien's shoulders. "Not too late to change your mind, Viv, he's about to wed Jared."

Vivien slowly shakes her head, in a quiet disagreement. "I don't feel so ill anymore, Jeff." Smoothing down her elegant dress, she twirls her arm around Jeffrey's, grabbing for his hand to hold onto, settling back into his side, untouched by everyone's displeasure at her attention to this human instead of her Alpha. "Come, take me into the church so I can at least get a decent view of the altar."

"All right, then." Jeffrey bends his elbow so Vivien can hook her arm around and through his elbow, but she can't look away from the Alpha gazing down at her.

Vivien raises her left hand—a small "how do you do?" wave—which this Alpha returns with a tiny grin, then she touches her left breast bone, blowing him an air kiss. VERY MUCH not who Vivien was, especially to an Alpha.

The Alpha pretends to be _shot_ in the chest by her "kiss", then does a subtle bow in her direction as he lightly tips his cap's brim as the double doors open, bright lights illuminating the dim section of the corridor as the music swells over the Alpha and the other pack members.

Vivien sighs, hand still over her heart. "Gosh...I _like_ him." She glances at Jeffrey. "He will be _perfect_ for Jared." She pushed heavy into Jeffrey's body, calmed and at peace with the human's warmth radiating into her body.

Jeffrey opens one of the double doors, then furrows his brow. "I liked him, too." It feels weird admitting that this blind-date of a wedding is possibly turning out to be a "good thing". "Certainly _not_ what I would have expected of an Alpha, acting so carefree and happy on his wedding day."

"Still...this is good for Jared, who hasn't been comfortable in his status since he was 13."

They slink up the short aisle, then take a seat behind Sean and Evaline. Jeffrey clamps a hand of assurance on Sean's shoulder. Sean only nods and bows his head. He's clinging to Evaline as she drapes around him, hands and arms entwined to hold on tight to offer comfort.

Collective breathes are held as the Alpha and his men walk through and stand at the bottom of the steps, waiting for the music to end and the magistrate to wave in their approach. The Alpha keeps his head bent and arms crossed over his front—every so often, he'll make a grad for the end tip of his sword to stop it from hitting his thigh. He's listening closely to the magistrate's words.

" _Oh, good God almighty..._ " Jarrett mumbles out in breathless wonder; she leans in and pokes at her twin.

"What?" Jared doesn't lift his head once.

"I am now _officially_ jealous." Jarrett makes a move as if she was fixing Jared's veil, bending toward an ear. "He's _gorgeous_ , Jay—almost breathtaking in that uniform."

Jared still doesn't raise his head; it isn't proper. All he can see are calves and feet—well, shoes. Everyone had worn nice, expensive shoes for him. Even the magistrate had on his best slip-ons under his flowing robes. Jared does allow his eyes to wander under lids to see the Alpha with his men. The military regalia seemed a little much, but it was better than choosing between a tuxedo or a business suit. Jared feels a bit exposed, though he's covered and hidden like tradition has always required. The robe clasp under his Adam's apple is itching, and his eyes are watering to scratch the area. He supposes he feels exposed because he's being made to rest in a submissive kneeling position, ready to stand in front of his Alpha. The small prayer bench he had been settled on was stationary to the floor, and he had both hands clasped on the gilded railing, only fingertips poking out as the family crested robe hides every bare inch of him below the neck. He feels the wobble of the crown on his head and the sheer veil rubs his nosetip and keeps catching on his cheek where whiskers are growing from his early-morning shave.

The music builds to another crescendo and ends, then the magistrate clears his throat...

" **WE ARE GATHERED HERE, IN THE SIGHT OF GOD AND PACK, TO BEAR WITNESS TO THE HOLY JOINING OF ALPHA ACKLES AND OMEGA PADALECKI...** "

The magistrate gives the Alpha the nod to climb the carpeted broad steps.

Jensen is supposed to stop a good five inches from his intended mate, then stand to the magistrate's right side, but he keeps going, right up to the wooden piece of the prayer bench. Jensen hears the mumbles of outrage, but this was _his_ wedding day and _his_ mate. Not to mention, he was getting tired and weary from standing dressed so fine and proper in all this pretentious crap. Wool was an unforgiving fabric on his sensitive skin. His hands are hidden by white cotton gloves; he reaches out to cover the fingers he sees—blunt-cut and thick, dark hairs dusting the light tan skin. " _—jesus...your hands..._ " It's very telling that Jensen can be aroused by simply seeing the Omega's hands. They look extremely... _manly_ , strong and square, probably calloused underneath from hard physical labor. He quickly takes off his right glove, which creates more gasps of shock, then he tucks his fingers beneath Jared's. Jensen hasn't lifted his head once or removed his wide-brimmed cap. " **Hi, Jared...** " He whispers under breath for only Jared to hear.

Jared is still stunned by what the Alpha— _Jensen_ —had done, and the heat off that masculine body is almost too much. He can detect droplets of sweat running off the perfectly shorn hair, down the sideburns and the sheen moisture above the top lip. Jared licks his own lips to drink that salty taste from his own tongue. He also admires that stretch of vulnerable neck Jensen keeps displaying to him as the dark blond head continues to bow as he tucks his hand further under Jared's, for his keeping. " _Jen..._ " Shit! Jared had to stop thinking of what he'd been pondering the last few days after learning Jensen's name; he couldn't be so informal upon them meeting just now. "—- _Jensen..._ " He moves his fingers over Jensen's in reassurance, finding it odd that an Alpha's flesh would be so soft and pliable.

Jensen sighs, feeling better once he had become equal to his Omega. He removes his cap finally, placing it under his left arm as he peers up at the magistrate. "Proceed."

A few deep chuckles roll around the interior of the church, mostly because the pack who know Jensen best, know how much of a control freak he can be and how he likes to throw his Alpha-weight around, more like a game than some kind of character flaw.

The magistrate nods his head as he smirks, then goes on to continue the ceremonial blessing before the actual vows. As he drones on, Jensen stares and admires Jared's single hand. He lifts it to his lips, then soothes the skin over his facial stubble. He feels Jared tighten his grip, using their first bond as mates as a _touchstone_ , something that grounds them together.

Jared doesn't want to be outdone or adored too affectionately, so he does the same gesture to Jensen, but he brings the hand under his veil, actually kissing the Alpha's warm skin, letting the fingers caress over his cheeks. Jared senses Jensen wiggling his fingers to do his own touching, but Jared squeezes them to make him stop and behave. Jared hears the soft laugh from Jensen, letting his own nostrils flare and expel a laugh of his own.

" **—-AT THIS POINT IN THE CEREMONY, I ASK THAT BOTH LEAD ALPHAS APPROACH THEIR OFFSPRING AND ANNOUNCE THEIR OFFERS. THERE WILL BE A MOMENT OF SOLACE FOLLOWING SO THAT ANY PACK MEMBER PRESENT MAY OBJECT TO THIS HOLY JOINING. IF NONE IS GIVEN, I WILL PROCEED WITH THE ACCEPTANCES OF THE OFFERINGS. YOU MAY BEGIN, ALPHA ACKLES...** "

Both Lead Alphas leave their seats on the pews and head toward their cubs, both now kneeling on the carpeted altar area. 

Alan remains behind Jensen, looking straight at the religiously garbed magistrate with a cool grin. " **I, ALAN J. ACKLES, OF DALLAS ACKLES PACK, OFFER MY SECOND BORN ALPHA SON, JENSEN ROSS, TO PADALECKI PACK OF SAN ANTONIO...** "

Sean allows Alan to speak his peace, make his offering as he takes his time rising, moving up the steps to stand as close to Jared as the splayed robe would let him. " **I, SEAN ADAM PADALECKI, OF SAN ANTONIO PADALECKI PACK, OFFER MY ELDEST OMEGA SON, JARED TRISTAN, TO ACKLES PACK OF DALLAS...** "

" _And now, a moment of quiet solace. Let us bow our heads._ " The magistrate waits for fifty seconds to pass—the audience collectively bowing chin to chest to wait with him—before he gestures to the Lead Alphas. " _And now, the Acceptances..._ "

Jensen squares his shoulders, putting down his cap and pulling out the Ackles Pack ring from his inner pocket. It's a man's wedding band, still wide and heavy titanium, but it befits the Spouse, and will snug best on Jared's left ring finger. All marital adornment was to be worn on the left hand as it was the limb connected directly to the heart. Jensen licks the circumference of his lips before he begins. " _I, Jensen Ross Ackles, second Alpha son of Dallas Ackles Pack, accept the offering of Jared Tristan of San Antonio Pack._ " He punctuates his words with the shove of the ring over the thick knuckle, letting his thumb briefly rub over the place where the ring settles.

The Lead Alphas chuckle at Jensen's excited determination. Then it becomes Jared's turn.

Jensen feels his stomach clench and heart flutter as he stares at Jared's movements under veil and robe. The material parts a bit to show the creamy white tailored clothing underneath but what strikes Jensen hardest is the column of neck and collarbone hidden that will be _all his_ to lick and taste...later. The quickening pulse point of the carotid makes his eyes widen, top teeth chomping on bottom lip to tamp down a growing arousal.

Jared pulls out the thick pack ring—thicker and gaudier than his own—and takes Jensen's left hand in his right's grasp as he begins his words. " _I, Jared Tristan Padalecki, eldest Omega son of San Anotnio Padalecki Pack,_ ** _warmly_** _accept the offering of Jensen Ross of Dallas Pack_ ** _as mine own Alpha_** _..._ " He slides the ring in place, bringing the hand over as he bends forward to kiss the ring, showing respect and affection for his new mate, not to mention a level of sudden obedience without provocation.

Jensen had not expected the additional words Jared uttered. It melts his insides to hear that deep voice saying "mine own Alpha" as he "warmly" accepted Jensen into his pack. He wished for them to be alone, wished he could remove that veil and strip the opulent robe off Jared. It looked heavy and cumbersome, like window curtains. Jared had to be sweating profusely like him.

The magistrate takes a step down, securing prayer beads around the bond of Jared and Jensen's hands, then places his own hands on the backs of their heads, completing the blessing that confirms their acceptances of one another, joining them in a holy marital union.

And then, the final steps arrives... " **—AND YOU MAY NOW REVEAL YOUR OMEGA, ALPHA ACKLES.** " Hands are lifted to motion toward the audience staring wide-eyed and curious at what will happen next between the two mates who had been strangers mere minutes ago.

Jensen swallows hard, biting down on his lower lip as he reaches up to remove the crown. He notices a pretty Brunette scrambling to help with the crown so it doesn't snag on the veil. She also takes over the gradual removal of the sheer fabric that exposes Jared's face, not only to Jensen but to the whole audience of the church.

Another series of gasps and mumbles echo in the huge chamber as Jensen removes his other white glove, then tries to lift Jared's chin. The lashes stay on the flushed upper cheeks as Jensen raises his hands to shape the handsome face. "—-oh!...thank god...you're—" Jensen merges their foreheads, shutting his eyes.

"—-ridiculously good-looking? It's okay. I'm used to it." Jared doesn't know where the gumption to say those words came from, but since they've gone past his lips, he lets them simmer in the air between them. There's not much space between them now, and Jared's becoming a little rattled by how oddly Jensen is acting from just the mere sight of him.

Jensen starts off with a light chuckle, then he builds to a huge deep one as he slides their faces together, bringing their mouths into closer proximity. "Do you mind?' His hot minty breath wafts over Jared's parted lips, scenting a hint of wintergreen.

"—-no, Alpha...this is _your_ show..." Jared's never been this gutsy around an Alpha and he's unsure why he wants to start now with his own mate—his Alpha...his... _Jensen_.

Jensen lets his fingers get lost in the cut strands of the overlong hair. He usually likes short, but he can see the benefits of having the length to pull and tug on. He just wants a small taste, possibly lick and pick up the saltiness of skin, but once their mouths touch—the briefest of pecks—and they share a breath, Jensen can't stop the pressure he wants to inflict, quelling the passion he was now allowed to feel and show, for it would mean he's showing _gratification_ for a well-done match in mates.

For his first intimate kiss Jared thinks it's quite thrilling, and a bit arousing. He never thought lips could be that tantalizing, moving straight through his chest to his belly, making him clench his gut. He has to pull away to find air, but he keeps his face right next to Jensen's, cheeks meshing. " _—-thank you._ "

"For what?" Jensen doesn't think he's ever been so out-of-breath from a single, innocent kiss before. And this was just a joining of their lips.

"I don't know. I'm kinda...dumbstruck."

"Come on..." Jensen scrambles to find Jared's hand to hold, twine their fingers. "I think we have to stand and face our packs as one."

"God..." Jared shuts his lids, moaning out his remorse as he works the kinks out of his stiffened bones and joints, "—-wish this day would end soon." 

Jensen feels a bit flushed at the words, but he knows Jared doesn't mean it the way Jensen's fragile [ horny ] mind hears it. "You and me both, _Jay_."

Jared startles to hear the nickname; it coils inside him to know Jensen has been testing his name out like he had Jensen's name. He allows Jensen to help him to his feet, but when Jensen takes the top step, Jared moves one step lower so Jensen can retain his height, and a bit of Alpha control. Jensen frowns, then takes another step down, not caring that his new mate has an inch over him. For once it makes him feel safe and protected, maybe even cared for, if Jared had decided to take that step down on his own thinking, being respectful to his Alpha. It speaks highly of Jared's character and how he sees the role of an Alpha. Jensen can't wait to show Jared he wouldn't be able to peg him down with other Alphas, in or out of the bedroom.

From somewhere directly behind them, the magistrate booms, " **I GIVE YOU...JENSEN AND JARED ACKLES...** "

Jensen lifts their arms for a short time, then he settles his arm around Jared's waist—or what he can feel is a waist—under the robe. Jared places his arm loosely about Jensen's back and waist, his fingers catching on the handle of the sword.

"You got a _sword_?!?"

"And a saber!" Jensen reaches with his free hand to the left side of his body off the belt to indicate the sheathed knife.

"I'd have preferred that over this god-awful robe and crown get-up."

"No, no, you wouldn't have." Jensen is shaking his head wildly in disagreement. "I think both of us are drenched underneath our clothes." He's already spotted several places on Jared's skin where perspiration has gathered.

Jared eyes the way the family members and both packs are now moving toward the back of the church to retrace steps through the doors, about ready to exit and trek across Padalecki grounds to enter the ballroom where the wedding event and feast would be held. He thinks about trailing behind, but he feels himself go a little faint, so he makes a little dramatic move of plopping down on the top step, keeping the robe billowed around him like a safety cocoon. "I think we'll both need another bath."

Jensen lifts the end of his sword up and takes a seat not too far from Jared, genuine smile of happiness on his face. "I'd prefer a shower, actually. Quicker." He's feeling weirded out by this moment. Jared is quite a good-looking young man, but there's something about him that intimidates Jensen. If he had seen Jared in a bar or a club, outside of pack life, Jensen isn't sure he would've had enough courage to approach. 

Jared had meant it as a joke, but...yeah, Jared was seriously "ridiculously good-looking"; Jensen knows this Omega would've shot him down before he even had a chance to make his signature Alpha move. Yet, now this Omega was "his": his mate, his Omega, his... _own_. And, maybe Jensen did feel a bit intimidated, because now he was the Omega's Alpha, his mate, and now he DID have something to prove to not just their packs but to Jared, himself. Jensen can't help his subtle glances toward Jared, like he's shy and introvert, which is just plain fucking weird of him to act like.

Jared isn't prepared for those stares; something very... _odd_ about them because they aren't the usual predatory Alpha stares, and Jensen looks like he's uncomfortable and he might bolt out of the church, leaving Jared to traipse behind him like a lost puppy. He sets his forearms on his bended knees, arching his feet two steps below him. "Oh, yeah, we do have to go to this _reception-thing._ "

Jensen stretches both his legs out, trying to crack his lower back. "We don't _have to_ stay. It's mostly for our packs to meet and get to know one another."

"—-as they await word of our eventual mating..." Jared adds with some light sarcasm and a wiggle of his dark eyebrows; there's only _one_ reason to leave a party early, especially on a wedding day.

Jensen folds his legs into his body, then leans back to brace his arms out onto the floor of the altar. "We're not on anyone's timetable, but our own. Just because others before us have bonded early and can't wait to mate, doesn't mean _we_ have to, as well."

Jared nods his head in agreement, staring down at the floor. He feels his face heat up as he knows they are alone in the church, and all is silent around them. "I'd rather get to know _you_ better, you know, have a meal in our room in privacy or—something." 

Jensen pushes to sit upright, unfolding his legs to stretch one out and then bend the other so he can rest his arms on the kneecap. "I feel like a prancing fool in this military dress-up. I do much better when it's just me an my—" He couldn't believe it, how he was going to just say what he was about to say in front of Jared.

Jared give out a sweet smile of understanding. "It's okay. I'm not dumb or naive." He turns his head to look over at Jensen. "You're an Alpha. You were bound to have other bed partners before me."

Jensen's stunned to some quiet. "I won't—it won't come back to haunt me, either. I was always faithful and committed to _only_ them—one at a time, not all at once. And the relationships lasted a long while." He shuts his mouth, biting the inside of his cheek. "Sorry, man, that's tactless. I just married you and I'm bringing up past lovers." Jensen rubs a hand over the side of his face, then to the back of his nape.

Jared shrugs, blinking slow. He reaches out a hand as he leans over to pluck at some of the big heavy buttons on the sleeve nearby. "It's fine. How else am I to know. I plan on telling you everything about my past, especially about where I was the last two years."

Jensen catches his breath, not expecting Jared to touch him so openly, so soon. It plays to his own need to touch and caress freely over Jared's bare skin, which he still can't see. But he does see the bare feet. " _Jesus_ , they really do expect you to lay at your Alpha's mercy with nothing of your old life." He kicks out a foot toward Jared's feet peeking out at them.

Jared glances down at his feet, shuffling to hide them under his robe. It was sweet of Jensen to care, and then be outraged. "If you don't have _anything_ for me to wear, I brought something—just in case."

"No, no, it's cool. I do have shoes for you, but it's different seeing it for real. Being here, in this church, all of that hoopla prior to coming here and then the preparation today, the ceremony...our fathers and—"

" **—-you.** "  
" **—-me.** "

They both speak at the same time, meaning that Jared had made "the choice" for Jensen, then they smiled to then look away again.

"I like that idea of a shower, but..." Jared holds his arms out to display his body underneath. "I can't walk back the same way in bare feet. " He swivels to glance over his shoulder, hoping that Jarrett or Evaline had stuck behind, even his father. Before he even knows what's happening, Jensen is slinking over toward him on the carpet, closer and closer. Jensen seems to be in search of an arm or his hand. "What?" He looks down at the way Jensen easily threads their fingers. It was only instinctive that Jared squeezed Jensen in return.

"You are _my_ responsibility now. Let me take care of getting you back home, so you can shower, put on some drier clothes..."

Jared snickers with a tilt to his head. "I thought you walked over, too, from the house."

"I did, but my father brought a car for me, warning me I _might_ need it after the ceremony." Jensen gestures down to Jared's feet. "I think this was what he meant to convey the car for."

"Thank you Papa Ackles." Jared smiles when Jensen laughs outright. "What?" Jensen's laughter is addictive; he realizes now that it's what he had heard in the halls outside the main room of the church, and when he laughs, Jared wants to smile in kind.

"My father is a very old Alpha—by Alpha standards—and some of the pups and cubs call him 'Papa Ackles'...like he's Jolly Ole Saint Nick or something."

"Oh, ouch...it was only meant to tease."

"It's cool. I call him that to taunt him when I don't get my way. He's less bothered by it now as he feels older some days, not like his younger Alpha self." Jensen's face lost a little of its humor as he became serious. "I haven't used it on him because I can see him aging right before my eyes." Jared's robe was preventing him from sitting closer to his side, but he did try to get near enough to feel the radiating heat. "It's just—tough with an older father." Jensen shakes his head, his fingers tracing patterns on the top of Jared's hand. "I don't know what the pack will be like if he passes on, or steps down for another leader to take over. Ackles Pack won't be the same."

Jared can understand the fear, because he feels much the same with his own charismatic father as Lead Alpha, so he brings Jensen's hand to his face, offering comfort and affection. "I can see that now in my own father. I, uh...when I left, he was still young, but two years later..." He shakes his head, keeping his eyes downcast in shame and guilt. "—-he wears those years I was gone like a coat of armor. I wish I could take them back and make him less... _everything._ "

Jensen glances away, thinking about Sean Padalecki. "I like your father. I may not like this whole arrangement thing, but...I knew my duty and I understood what the business means to the pack. I know not to screw with that, because it's as much mine as it is theirs, or his. I guess I had thought your father would be somewhat desperate and pushy, or act territorial in a way where this wedding _had_ to take place or else. But, he's just like my own father: wanting to merge packs and grow the family business. Once I was relieved of that worry, then I had to consider you or your sister as my mate."

"My apologies on that end. It really shouldn't have been 'optional'. I am the oldest—by six minutes—but I should've been here to do my duty as Lead Alpha's son."

Jensen isn't sure why Jared apologized. "I don't need the excuse. I do understand. It took me several days before I actually came back home. Then I lost my courage and had my father's men break off my own relationship. It's just tough to explain to other pack, outside of the life, who don't know what it's like to be _us_ , why it's so damn tough to act 'normal'." It felt good to keep hold of Jared's hand, like it added to his bravery in talking and being painfully honest. He rubs at his earlobe—a nervous twitch of his when he felt like he could be babbling and making a fool of himself, trying to impress. "I don't think I'll ever see that Omega again. If I do, I'm sure he'll turn his nose up at me." 

Jared laughs softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Jensen's skin. "It was nice not to live off my father's money for once, and have some anonymity. I wasn't in the public eye like I am here. It was nice to get a taste of the outside world."

"Jen! Car's here...and ready to go..."

Jensen stands, pulling Jared up with him, but as he does, he reaches up to start work on unclasping the robe hooks at Jared's throat. Jared keeps swallowing, effected by Jensen's touch on his flesh. Jensen makes a noise under his throat as the robe drops to Jared's broad shoulders, then almost slips down his bulky arms. "Here..." Jensen begins to work on the half-collar at his own throat, then undoes all the buttons down his chest as he removes the uniform's jacket. Now he displays the long-sleeved dress shirt—like a pirate's shirt—with sweaty armpits and his upper chest drenched. "—-fuck...I needed to take this off or die."

Jared drops the robe at his feet on the steps, then scrunches himself down so Jensen can help him wear the jacket or use it as a simple cover over his thin button-down top. Shockingly, the jacket fits Jared better than it did Jensen, but the material's length is a bit short on his elongated torso.

"Shit..." Jensen can't help but reach out and see if he can't tug down the jacket more. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. At least I'll only be chilled for awhile and..." Jared brings the fabric up around his neck and exposes his own collar bone. "No wonder most weddings take place in Spring or Summer months."

Jensen's eyes wander as Jared's huge paws touch his own body, then he lowers his gaze to the waist, groin and exceptionally long legs. Tall and willowy, but the thighs and calves thick and toned. Beautiful bare feet with dark hairs trailing from the lower limbs. "I'm sorry. It's rude of me to just drink in the sight of you—like you're completely naked." 

Jared blushes and laughs heartily. "It's almost like I'm revealing my body to you in baby steps, then you push us back one giant leap with this jacket..." He hopes Jensen understands it's only a tease.

"It's warm, right?" Jensen asks, simply because no one would agree with him that the uniform was pure torture to wear.

"Scorching. And...it smells like you." Jared brings up the collar to his nostrils and sniffs. "More your _natural_ scent—some bath soaps, maybe, massage oils, and finally, a light mist of cologne...am I right?" A lone eyebrow lifts in curiosity.

"wow...you're good." Jensen finds himself looking at Jared in that military jacket, able to see now how attractive it can make any pack member look. It made Jared stand taller, keeping his back straight, but it contrasted well with Jared's long dark locks. The jacket made Jared look like he belonged at the helm of a mighty warship in the 19th century.

"I perfected my scenting capabilities the last two years. I could probably track you for miles, until you hit water."

"You could possibly smell other pack odors on me, huh?"

"Maybe, but I won't know specifics, unless I scent them individually and catalog them to memory."

"I won't—uhm...I just need you to be fully aware, it took a lot for me to just do _this_ with you. So I don't expect I'll feel any better if they demand I take a second spouse, another mate—like a Beta or, uh...another Omega. I don't really care what other Alphas do, or have done, this is who **_I_** am."

Jared pauses, staring at the ground as he brings up the collar along his neck, hiding a smile; the material scratches at his stubbled jaw. "Good to know." Oh, whoa... _he_ was going to be his Alpha "sole" mate—hehe, sure it wasn't "soulmate"?—yeah, bad pun, but it was nice to consider that he'd have this gorgeous and breathtaking Alpha all to himself. He wouldn't have to compete like Vivien and Evaline do.

"My father _knows_ me, Jay. He knew he could only convince me to do this once, and only once—and he knew right where to get me." Jensen wants to tell Jared that he took a chance that the Padalecki offspring was to his liking, so when it was only a Beta for a time, he almost resolved to deal with it, forever. Then suddenly, he had an option, but he'd almost promised to pick the Beta, not wanting to hurt either twin, then suddenly, there was an Omega...gosh, so much changed over one tiny detail which would mean pure unadulterated happiness for Jensen. And now, Jared was every bit a prime example of a good Omega and easy on the eyes, not too shabby on the heart and libido. "He knows the only demands I will take now will only deal with me and what we will do for the good of the pack— _our_ pack." Jensen takes a small step to walk off, but Jared's long arm sticks out to stop him.

Jared steels his arm across Jensen's chest, stopping him from advancing down the aisle. "Have you heard _any_ word, or any whispers about—after we've mated—the, uh...knotting and all?"

Jensen swings around fully to stand in front of Jared. Oddly, just being on the flat surface of the church floor makes them of equal height. He looks Jared directly in the eyes. "A pup, you mean?" He lifts a hand to "fix" the shirt underneath the jacket; it's still wet and warm from Jared's skin. 

Jared nods his head, dropping his gaze; he's tingling where Jensen barely skims his flesh and body. "I want us to be honest with one another, sometimes painfully-so because—I think you and I deal better with truth, tired of living lies and falsehoods."

Jensen slowly approaches Jared, lost in that deep voice and the bravery in spite of the blatant shyness. Usually a shy Omega detracted from arousal, turned Jensen off and caused him to pick up on a new scent and heat. But Jared— _god_... the Omega was some type of mystery wrapped in an enigma—even though Jared talked and shared information, Jensen knew there had to be more hidden, possible motivation upon why certain decisions were made. He loved to know the one that helped Jared come to terms with laying himself down at the only option for Jensen to take. Where Jared arms were still bent to lift up the collar to his nose, Jensen grabbed the bunching forearms; Jared seems curiously enthralled by that damn jacket, hoping to catch Jensen's odors and past warmth. "Tell me...I have very thick Alpha skin and my ego can take a beating; it's flimsy, at best." 

Jared sighs, trying to fold his arms as Jensen grips his flexing muscles. He stares at the huge paws on him, wishing there was more of him being touched, and some of it bare. "Are you expecting a large litter or, uhm...do you even _want_ pups?"

Jensen glances around a bit before he comes back to the bowed dark brown head. "We should discuss this when we're really alone, and in private quarters. Not because it's embarrassing—I could care less what they think about us. I just don't need our privacy invaded, you know?" That's what he's loved most about his freedoms of the past few years; he could keep a lot to himself, sharing only with lovers. None of his pack would dictate his relationships, and he wouldn't let them start with he and Jared.

Jared nods his head, giving Jensen a wide grin of reassurance. "I just wanted to know what you expected out of an Omega _mate_."

"Well, to be frank—" Jensen slides his arm around Jared's shoulders, beginning their walk out of the main church to the hallways, then toward the front double doors where the car waits for them outside. "—-what I wanted from _them_ , at first, was the sex—the way they reacted to me once we knotted..." He can tell this vocabulary makes Jared a bit unsettled, but he takes it in as calmly as possible; it's impressive, really, because Jensen doesn't know how he would react if his mate told him about his past lovers.

Jared sighs, realizing that he has a lot to live up to, in something of a competition. He may be chosen, but he hasn't quite won—does he really want to "win"? Or does he simply want to find a happy niche in the world, beside his Alpha? "This is what I meant by 'painfully' honest. Go on..."

"It didn't take me long to discover that once the possibility of reproduction was eliminated—"

"What? How—?" Jared puts the brakes on and peers over at Jensen. 

Jensen slides his arm back, this time curling a paw around Jared's shoulder joint. "There's a generation of orphaned pack statuses who were sterilized or became sterile over time, surviving being the 'runts' of their litters."

Jared takes what Jensen says in, brow wrinkling as he looks down at his toes. "You bedded down with sterile Omegas?"...whoa, he isn't sure how to take that, but it does give a sharper image of how Jensen was able to have so many lovers and never "get caught" and forced into a loveless shotgun mating.

Jensen pulls away completely, arms crossed at the wrists behind his back. He's prepared to defend himself if Jared shares an opinion he doesn't like. "Yeah...why? Is this going to be a _problem_?" He attempts to catch Jared's gaze as he averts his head with some need to hold silence, keep secrets. "I promise you, they're still Omegas in every way, so not only did they act like they should but they gave over as if they were...—they just can't be impregnated."

Jared is simply reeling from the idea that those orphans he had tended to over the last few years will one day find themselves in much the same situation, especially if they don't find loving pack to take over their caring and affections. "Do they get _placed_ in families, at least? or do they...—are they all males?" He finally raises his eyes to look at Jensen, noticing the dawning on the Alpha's face of why he had grown so concerned.

Jensen had to swallow hard, holding back emotions. He learned how soft of a heart Jared had for other Omegas, unlike him, that was why he had been so troubled by Jensen's words. "Yeah, all of my Omegas were males." He reaches out to snag a paw around the folded arms across Jared's chest. "Jared, what exactly are you trying to ask me?" He can hear something in Jared's tone, but he doesn't see outrage by the sexual nature, just them being orphans and possibly sterile.

Jared see the Ackles pack member waiting on Jensen; he juts his chin toward the doors. "We should get in the car. They've been waiting long enough."

Jensen looks at Jared for a bit longer, then he undergrips Jared's arm. "Wait..." He lets his fingers snag off of Jared's soft shirt that feels a bit drier now. "Hey, uh...Jordan?"

"Yeah—what?!?"

"Can you go get the box out of the car and bring it here to me? It should be in the front seat, next to the driver."

"Sure thing, Jen!" The young Alpha jogs outside, down the front steps and mimics rolling down the window to the driver who passes him a long plastic bag with a shoebox inside. Palming the bagged box in his paws, the young Alpha retraces his steps and hands Jensen the object. "Here ya go." He gives a small cap tilt to Jared with a broad smile as he heads back to standing at attention at the single open door.

Jensen takes the bag, loosens the drawstrings and pulls out the shoebox. He tucks the bag away under his arm, then lifts the lid of the elongated box so it opens in front of Jared's face. "All right. They told me your shoe size, so I hope _these_ fit."

Jared removes the flaps of tissue paper, pulling out the soft leather and suede mules—they look like slippers with woolen insides and no backs to the heel of the foot. "Dude...this is—daaammmnn...these are _custom-made_ , aren't they?" He gives a quick look to Jensen who looks just as flabbergasted and amazed by the quality. "Like, you give them an old shoe or a footprint rendering—they're made out of recycled products or recycled shoes..." Jared can't recall what the exact tag-line is for this company, but they're the most sought-after by the Rich and Famous and they're really damn expensive.

"Who knows!" Jensen shrugs without a care. "Probably both." He watches Jared drop the first shoe on the ground, then use Jensen's shoulder to balance himself as a bare foot is slid into the wool lining. "Well? How's it feel?" He's going to try not to get too excited about how hard Jared's holding him, how much that paw tightens and doesn't want to let go. He lifts up his own arm to steady Jared.

"Nice. It's a perfect fit. I'm always hard to shop for. I'll keep growing, no doubt."

"I don't mind." Jensen mumbles out as his arm under Jared's turns into the limb flowing to sink under the jacket and touch the clothing over skin.

Jared feels a little brave as he now can gain height and look down into Jensen's face as it turns up to him. "Not even if I grew a little taller than you?"

"Haha, I'll keep buying you flats and flip-flops, then I'll buy lifts for my own shoes." Jensen takes the second shoe out, dropping it to them tuck his arm around Jared's back to hold him close as he puts the other bare foot in. "Better?" God, Jared feels and smells incredible; those low dose Sups are wearing off in seconds. Jensen is beginning to lose his nervous twitches, becoming more settled and confident.

"They're very warm. I didn't expect that with no heels." Jared looks around and down at the backs of his feet.

"Treat 'em like slippers or houseshoes. I had a friend who swore by them. You can use 'em in place of sandals or flip-flops, as well."

"Thanks, man." Jared places his own arm around Jensen's shoulders, pulling the Alpha in for a quick brush of cheeks and quick buss of lips to the side of the mouth—just an informal show of appreciation and thanks. "You didn't have to go _this far_ to put shoes on my feet."

"My first purchase as _your_ Alpha? are you kidding me? I would've been made a laughing stock with anything less." Jensen waves a paw in mid-air, feeling a little shaken by Jared's quick show of affection; it had made Jensen want to cuddle him and nuzzle, possibly trail lips down along the jaw to the waiting mouth. "Besides, I knew you'd like 'em. And I don't know why I would have retained that." He smiles with a certain modesty as he feels whatever he'll reveal allows Jared to dive deeper into his character—should he expose all so soon? or should he remain impassive and keep his new mate at bay, retaining full control as Alpha?

Jared blushes, dipping his head as he leans into Jensen's side, kind of elbowing him. "I've always had an earthy, back-to-nature mentality. My father may have let it slip a few times how much of an 'activist' rebel I was in school, in my younger cub years." He keeps his head bent in slight embarrassment, knowing that Jensen might know more about him than he did about Jensen, having had more time to contemplate the "choice" of spouse. "

They begin to walk side-by-side again, taking the steps slowly as they made their way to the idling car.

Jensen opens the back passenger door for Jared. "—-after you."

"Why...thank you..." Jared bows gracefully as he puts his right foot in first, then his whole body with his left leg and foot pulling in last.

**= = = || || || = = =**

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

  
** HONORBOUND **   
**chapter six**   


Jensen follows, somehow managing to trail swiftly behind with just a dip of his dark blond head as he bends and folds, then unbends and unfolds to take his rightful place beside Jared, who had shifted over to the other door. Jared slouches and spreads his long legs out, knobby knees wide. He left knee bumps Jensen's thigh, then Jensen puts a paw on Jared's thigh, sliding down to the thick kneecap as he leans over to handle the two glass flutes already full of golden, sparkling Champagne.

"Forgive the blatant display of chilled beverage. We had an overzealous business partner who inherited a warehouse full of this cheap swill. He, uhm, thought he should _spread the wealth_ to every partner." Jensen hands Jared a glass to clink with. "To _us_...and _our future_." He was about to hook his arm with Jared, but noticed Jared wasn't moving on inch, just staring down at the glass as the bubbles rose to the top. Jensen brings the rim of the glass to his mouth, then downs the entire amount poured. Jared keeps on gazing at his glass, twirling the stem, still intent on counting bubbles. "It's not gonna drink itself, _Jay_." He teases with a soft pat to Jared's nearby arm.

Jared places the glass back in its tiny slotted tumbler to keep it steady. " _I_ ** _don't_** _drink._ " He balls his paws into individual fists, squeezing his fingers into his palms—a small method of relaxation—then wrings his paws to twine fingers to place them between his legs, keeping his eyes averted.

"Ever?"

"I didn't when I was younger, and I haven't, yet."

"Seriously?" Jensen can't believe Jared hadn't even had a _celebratory_ sip, at least once.

"Well, it is kind of what one does when you take solid vows."

Vows? "You mean, like— _not_ marriage vows?"

"Some see it as such." Jared blows out a breath, smoothing paws down his thighs to get ready to make some quick confessions. "I know the Nuns do. They almost say they feel married to God."

"whoa—wait, wait, wait..." Jensen holds up a paw, palm out. He tenderly touches Jared's arm. "A Nun? What _exactly_ did you do, Jared? And for how fuckin' long?"

"I left home and I kind of went on a sabbatical of traveling with only my backpack, not really knowing where I was heading, just a general direction. That was barely a month. I couldn't take the loneliness, the...nomadic life is _not_ for me, no matter how much I love this planet." This honesty gets Jensen to snicker out a high laugh as he grows quiet and thoughtful, the empty flute resting on the thick thigh as Jensen dangles his forearms across his lap. Jared stares at the small motions Jensen's fingernails do on the stem of the glass flute. "I guess you could say I had a 'calling', of sorts."

"A—'calling'? What does that mean?" Jensen frowns with some worry. 

"From higher up." Jared uses his right index finger to point to the roof of the car.

Jensen spots the movement, having to avert his head. "Ah! Like, uh...God."

"No, not _like_ God, it _was_ God."

Okay, now Jensen is really concerned. " _God_ talks to you."

Jared chuckles with the shake of his head, Jensen making it seem like he was coo-coo crazy, which he wasn't. "No, because that's dumb, Jensen. It's only a voice—like a louder subconscious—talking non-stop, crisper and clearer than your own thoughts. Like it comes from deep within. You might term it better as a 'sixth sense', finding it best when there's clarity of the mind—the mind empty of all thoughts and images."

Jensen stares ahead, glass in one paw as he rubs his thigh with the other over his wool pants. "Where were you, Jared?"

Jared hears the light airiness to Jensen's tone, as if he's fearful of offending or acting outraged. It's understandable because the idea that Jared gave _that_ up to marry a complete stranger would confuse any Alpha. "A monastery. In Arizona. It has a lot of Weres. It's called The Sacred Order of The Tranquil Brotherhood." He waits a beat or two, turning to the right to draw up his right leg, bending at the knee to tuck under his body. He finds he wants to be able to look at Jensen better, closer, more direct. "I was half-way in my training to be a monk when word came down that I was _needed_ back home."

Jensen shuffles around, leaning forward to pour himself another glass, this time making the liquid almost reach the top. "Holy shit!... _jesus_..."

Jared chuckles as he uses the excess of his shirt cuff under the sleeve of the jacket to sop up the mess as a few droplets escape past Jensen's plump lips and along his jaw to drip onto his own shirt—some have trailed down the side of the neck to pool at the collarbone, making Jared lick his lips again to taste. "You okay?" At the quick nod of Jensen's head, Jared leaves his paw to clamp down on the broad shoulder. "Only two people know where I went—Evaline, and now... _you_.”

"Jesus, Jay..." Now Jensen feels bad and is beyond touched, and moved, that Jared had turned his back on such a "calling" of his own spirituality to enter into this marriage with him. "You were taking sacred vows of celibacy and purity..."

"Yes, the celibacy one is fairly easy." Jared puts his arm along the top of the leather seat, leaning his head on his balled fist. "I'd gone in a virgin—and still am." He keeps his eyes downcast, a small grin spreading over his lips as he can feel Jensen begin to swivel his head and gaze a bit more intently at him. "Purity is, uh...a little harder, especially since I'm college age and most of my friends have been partying and experimenting since graduation."

Jensen puts the glass back in its slot, then remains sitting forward, elbows on knees as he covers his face with both paws. "Oh, god...I had no idea about _any_ of this."

Jared wants to lift his paw to run fingers through that cut spiked hair; it looks better mussed and in disarray. He wants to reassure Jensen that the not-knowing was fine. "You wouldn't. Eva helped me leave, and she was the one who picked me up from the bus terminal when I came back." He cleared his throat, fingers of his left paw picking at his left pant leg. "She's Omega so she understood what I had needed to do." He grows concerned when Jensen hasn't moved nor removed his paws from over his face. "Is this going to be a problem for you?" He glances at Jensen periodically, hoping that it won't be that big of a deal. He never imagined being _this_ honest with his Alpha, but it felt good to allow someone new, someone outside the Padalecki Pack, to know exactly what had gone on, what had happened to him to change him so drastically. Jensen would get to know the new Jared, not the old, frightened skittish Omega of old.

"Wha—?" Jensen drops his paws to his jawline, one curling about his chin as he turns to Jared, but still looks at the floor. "Uh, no..no-no-no. I'm not, like, _outraged_ or _disgusted_." He's far from even being anything toward Jared, except colossally impressed and downright admiring of just how tough his new mate is. "I just—" He swipes a paw over the top of his head, sending the shorn blond hairs into even more of rumpled bed-head look. "—-jesus...you and I couldn't be more different as mates." He sits back in the seat in a huff, his shoulders sagging in mild defeat. "I've purposefully been sent into a sexual spiral for tonight and—I'm not even sure if you're completely ready for the kind of mating that will take place." Christ! Already, just with Jared being near and getting to feel and sense every nuance about his Omega, Jensen can feel the burn in his gut, that will churn through until he's fully aroused and ready to knot; he's not even sure if he'll make it through a simple foreplay fucking to prepare Jared, before he's plunging deeper within.

"Hey...hey!..." Jared re-situates his body to sit with legs down, feet back on the floor, matching Jensen's slouch. He rests his right arm on the middle hump between them; he leans a little closer to Jensen, trying to peer into his face, able to look hard in the wide, wondrous green eyes. " _oh, wow..._ " He feels a fast-burn catapult directly to his stomach.

"What?"

Jared hesitates but he tentatively reaches out to run a finger from the corner of the right eye to under the bottom of the decadently curled lashes caressing the upper cheek; Jensen blinks a few times. "My father tried to slip me some _Intel_ on you, and he had mention 'waxing poetic' about how _green_ your eyes were." He gives Jensen's shocked expression a quick smile of pleasure, something that trickles up into his own eyes and sparkles outward. "Now...I see what he meant..."

Jensen doesn't know what to be shocked at more: Jared's singular touch of his face or the flagrant use of very basic wording to "flirt" with him. But, then again, Jensen wasn't sure Jared had quite the same experiences to even hone a skill such as _flirting_ —nah, this was more of that unabashed "honesty" and genuine want to connect with his Alpha that made him this way. God, it was refreshing to be in the presence of someone who held no agenda toward, but a simple sense of being honor bound to the marriage vows they had just shared. "What color are yours?" Had he really gone _that_ desperate to change the subject or was he trying to do his own flirting? or about to enter flattery? Because Jared's eyes were nothing like the rest of the Padalecki Pack. No serious dampening of shades of brown, but a high-hue of blues and greens, with maybe a spattering of golden flecks.

"I say my eyes are 'chameleon'—to whatever I'm wearing. Mostly blue-greens. And it's this orange, uhm...like a starburst around my pupil." Jared is shaping his index finger around his right eye, then purposely turns his head opening his eyes wider so Jensen can see for himself.

"It's..." Jensen nods his head as he notices the heavy naval blue of the military jacket, with it's golden adornments and pewter buttons, has caused Jared's eyes to gleam this intense shade of green with just a shading of orange that almost could be mistaken for yellow, unless staring directly into them—like he's now doing. "...mesmerizing."

Jared nearly forgets his paw is near Jensen's cheek, until he moves to brush the backs of his fingers over the flushed skin. "There's no denying your green eyes. And...it's not going to ruin our mating if you happen to be hornier than me." He has to smile and push air out of his nostrils in a laugh because he just combined two sentences from two different conversations, remembering the first one that had started it all before the topic had veered away from them. "I took the vow two years ago, but leaving the monastery has severed _those_ ties, but I—I'd like to keep hold of those rules and beliefs in my life...because they were always mine to begin with. Like the 'no drug, no alcohol'. Oh, and smoking, too." Jared quirks up one end of his mouth, his eyes drifting down to Jensen's lips and the way those curled lashes sweep the cheeks again, the face turning toward his paw as he opens the fingers to lay the palm ever-so-softly again Jensen's face. "I'll take back the soda rule because I'm still a fan of Dr. Pepper and Mount Dew."

Jensen starts chuckling, snatching Jared's paw as he turns to kiss the top of the bare skin, thumb rubbing over the thick knuckles. "How am I supposed to have any f-u-n with you, Jay?"

Jared can't help but smirk, because Jensen doesn't sound in the least bit angry, just frustrated on an Alpha level. "Do you know any card games? Do you like Monopoly? or Trivial Pursuit?"

This time Jensen laughs outright, with a full-on belly laugh that hits Jared directly in the gut and has him joining in laughter, as well.

"I know." Jared pulls his limb back to his body, afraid he'll keep on touching Jensen until he says "no", which might not end up happening. "I'm a square. Better that you find out I'm _boring_ now than later."

"Jesus Christ, Jay..." Jensen tugs Jared close to fall on his chest, tucking the dark head under his chin; he finds a place to slide his paw under the long length to rub over the bare nape. "About the only thing I'm wild or rebellious about is sex." He buries his face in the air-drying hair, which still retains some fascinating odors of shampoo and hair product from all that earlier pampering. "I'm only _teasing_. I _do_ drink, and I have smoked...like I've smoked weed to relax myself and a partner in bed. But I don't do any harsh drugs, and I never will."

"Good..." Jared has slouched his body so he can rest his head below Jensen's jawline, able to place his cheek flat to the still-damp shirt. "—-but it's all right if you _still_ do those things. Just because I choose not to drink a beer or a glass of wine, doesn't mean you have to join me."

"Hmm..." Jensen closes his eyes as he hums under his throat and leans his cheek on the soft hair. "...god, man, just how easy was it to _purify_ your body, huh?" It's amazing to him that a lower pack status was able to curb urges and find restraint; he almost wants Jared to teach him how to do this—-any of _this_ that the Omega has learned to do on his own.

"For _me_ it was simple. I never did any of those things before, even with pack pressures."

"Yeah, as a prominent Alpha, I think I was part of that 'pressure' in my own pack." In fact, Jensen knows he was, had gotten caught up in the daily grinding bore of working against or toward the grain of being Lead Alpha's youngest Alpha son, second to first son.

Jared slinks his arms across Jensen's chest, paw curving about the left ribcage. After a bit, he lets his paw shift down to where the shirt hem hit belted wool pants. He can feel the permeating heat from Jensen's bare skin. "We don't have to go to the reception, do we? We can—" He clears his throat to lift his head. "—we can take our showers—separately—and then meet in _our bedroom_..." 

While all the rigmarole had been taking place to prepare Jared for his wedding day, he'd been told that the Padalecki house actually had something of a marital suite, sectioned off from part of the main house. It was almost deemed "private quarters" as it had been added later when reigning Lead Alphas were inducting new Lead Alphas into their roles and the new heir needed to find their respective spouses; it would give an air of privacy to start off as soon as the mates left the marital suite and took refuge in their true bedrooms, without having left the pack grounds. Alphas had their rooms as part of the master suite—taking up a majority of one floor, Betas had their rooms partitioned with much of the rest of the house, but occupying one half of a particular floor along-with guest bedrooms and extra suites and Omegas were grouped near the Nursery, as some Omega mates didn't mind sharing beds and/or becoming roommates with the other Omegas, tending to the pups and cubs of the pack. 

Jared leans his head back to glance over at Jensen, who seems to be resting his head on the cushion, with his eyes shut. "Jen—?" He shakes Jensen's torso to wake as if asleep.

"Huh?" Jensen swivels his head, able to look directly into Jared's curious gaze. "I'm sorry. My mind is a whirl of some type."

Jared frowns deeply, rising up off his elbow to lay the back of his paw against Jensen's temple. "You're quite warm. You look like you could be getting a _fever_." He's concerned because he only knows that Betas and Omegas suffer fevers when their deep-seated arousal sets in and they'rr ready to hit their heats to attract a mate, or to just "mate", plainly.

"It's the Sups..." Jensen closes his eyes again, nudging his head into the paw touching him so recklessly. Ironic that it's the closeness and the scent, not to mention that overpowering heat—all stemming from Jared—that appears to be effecting him so gravely. "...I think." God, it could be a multitude of things, especially since he's staved off actual fucking and knotting the last few weeks or so, and the only attention he's been given is from his own caresses—and he's never been a sensitive self-lover, always a little more rough and tough to his own body. "I stopped them last night to be ready for yo—uh, for tonight or whenever."

"Shoot!" Jared uses Jensen's body to lift himself upright. "You weren't lying when you said you've been put into a 'sexually aroused spiral', were you?"

"I'll probably be fully _prepared to mate_ —to knot—in an hour or so. I'm..." Jensen blinks slow and deliberate, his eyes drifting to half-mast. "—-your _scent_ and _heat_ —I'm already drawn by them and I, uhm—" He shakes his head to clear his mind of a hazy fog. "—-I don't know exactly what I'd do to you if you let me take you before you're even ready to mate." 

REALLY? Right here in the backseat of the car? While it's in motion or idling? Jared bites at his cheek, then down on his bottom lip as he pets along Jensen's chest, trying to give some comfort to his Alpha. Even if his own touch is that potent, which he seriously doubts. There's no denying Jensen is becoming aroused—dilation of pupils is one sign—but Jared had once believed that Alphas were just naturally horny— _literal_ hound dogs to their core. He can't fathom that a mate could be so turned on by a singular mate and have it be so specific and precise to never falter from that one sole mate—be it spouse or just ordinary mates once first and second spouse has been brought into the pack. Why else would most Alphas have a Beta, an Omega and then several variations of lower pack statused mates hanging about, depending on Lead Alpha's wants? Or, was it even possible that there were a breed of Alphas who truly didn't _stray_ and would only commit in some form of monogamy to one single mate—just one spouse? Jensen had mentioned that after Jared, there would be "no more mates", but was that really going to happen?

"Hey—hey!" Jared soothes his paw over Jensen's torso, just massaging in a pattern to relax him as the panting begins. "You're gonna be all right. You won't hurt yourself if you don't _give in_ to the urges. Right now it's only me _being an Omega_ and—I'm sure you've been off sex until tonight."

"Yeah, I was advised I would be a _proper_ dominant Alpha to my new mate, my spouse, if I went 'cold turkey'." Jensen shares a wide grin with Jared, who blushes in embarrassment. He reaches out to cares one of those reddening cheeks. "—-then, I put myself on Suppressors. The night before our wedding, I was to stop, and the Sups would wear down sometime in the next few hours, when the sex and knotting would take place, or close to it."

"The Sups can be kind of useless if you went cold turkey."

"I know." Jensen tries to sit upright, not slouch, staring over at Jared who still leans close to him. "I, uh...I was able to jerk off and come last night—just like I usually do." There's a time to be honest and open, but there isn't a time to go overboard and hurt someone's feelings; Jared would never know how or why Jensen was able to orgasm last night.

"Oh?...wow..." Jared was truly impressed because for an Alpha to have _that_ much control of his urges was something unheard of, and not really anything an Alpha wanted to admit openly and to their mate. "All by memory or...a _fantasy_?" He's curious but he understands if Jensen wants to keep that kind of privacy from him. In a few weeks or months, Jared might become a little more engaged to know what his Alpha thinks about when they're mating. He has his eyes lowered as his paws reach the upper chest and collarbone, then he massages the neck and shoulders.

Jensen lets out an exasperated groan, his body swaying to Jared's motions. "No, actually, I had a _live_ view of someone." He can't believe he's actually "going there" and to Jared's face. "I think it had to have been one of the house staff." He lifts both brows as he smirks. God, just Jared's _one_ paw feels too good to his body, even above clothing, then the expert nimble fingers working the kinks out of his neck and shoulders. "—-man...you have _really_ good _hands_ , Jay." Certain generations of Weres think of their physical hands as "paws", just because of the nature of their beast as they're brought up from pup to cub to believe they come to live being bred to honor their canine ancestors, so when they actually use the word "hands" it takes on a sort of _tease_ , especially between mates.

"I've seen plenty of males staving off sexual arousals. Even when scents and heats attracted them. It's about controlling your mind before you have power over your own body."

"mmm—soun's like I could use that mode of thought on someone else, once I control myself." Jensen wiggles his eyebrows, meaning that he could turn around and give the "teacher" a certain "lesson" once taught.

Jared stares at Jensen from the side of his eyes; he's about ready to swat his new mate for his naughtiness. "You can, but you have to _maintain_ that control to have power over another. Because you can't be distracted or you fail."

"Wait..." Jensen opens his eyes wider to look at Jared, who is almost looming over him. "You're talking about _yourself_." He's a little breathless with wild wonder at how quickly this moment has switched roles. "You're controlling me because you're already 'in' control." Jensen's smiling, despite feeling like his new mate is in great danger of misbehaving, except, Jensen finds it kind of arousing.

Jared smirks, tilting his head. "I've had two solid years of training—every day, 24/7, Jensen. We've _barely_ even begun with you."

Jensen allows Jared to keep touching him over his t-shirt. "I've never given over control sexually to a lover. They've never felt inclined to dominate me." He dips his head, finding a sweet-smelling crevice to hover his face in for a brief time; he can feel himself easily crumbling into Jared's huge, warm arms and just...sinking, then soaking in.

Jared watches Jensen's features for intricate changes in mood; there's still an underbelly of arousal that hasn't been tapped. "It's not a Dom/sub relation, Jen." He wants his Alpha to know he'd never try to overpower him in any situation, just relinquish some control for a little time to find some inner peace and balance—and even give and take.

Jensen stretches out his right arm, then clamps over Jared's knee to soothe up his flattened thigh. "Is _any_ of this getting you _horny_?" He doesn't want to be the only one here out of control, like a Were in heat.

"Uhm—" Jared doesn't know how to tell Jensen he's being kept hidden underneath his clothes. He watches the progress of Jensen's paw as it reaches the crease of his thigh, then bypasses the shape of the chastity belt to fall to the inseam of his cotton pants. Jensen will only find a smooth surface, not the bulge he expects.

But Fate's on Jared's side as the car comes to a jarring halt, knocking them both out of whack and unbalancing what little control they have around one another.

"Seems we're here," Jared says with a sweet, somber smile, with a little heavy sigh.

Jensen wishes he had told the driver to take them on a circle around the block before heading back to the Padalecki estate. But then, he actually had appreciated Jared's suggestion of _not_ going to the reception at all and simply having a private dinner in their bedroom suite, after their baths or showers. Jensen's door opens before he can say one more word, so he climbs out, thinking Jared will follow obediently, but Jared is being let out of his own door. Jensen has to wander around the back bumper to even catch up to Jared's long strides toward the open front door into the house. Once he matches steps, Jensen scrabbles for the wrist, then threads their fingers.

"I don't think we should head to the feast."

"The reception?"

"Yeah." Jensen likes the way they match in their steps, each taking the flight of stairs up to the front door. "I kind of like the idea of just _us_ , having our first meal together, talking, getting to know one another and then—I don't know—maybe by then my charms will have melted you in rethinking to _try_ our first mating..." 

Jared stops immediately, turning to face Jensen with a slight frown. "Are you sure?" He wants to give his Alpha every chance to make sure this night goes just as perfect for him, too; Jared is already assured that whatever happens will be better than what he once feared. He puts a palm out, then against Jensen's chest. "I don't want you to feel pressure to _perform_."

Jensen tilts his head, gaze flashing quick over Jared's features. "Maybe I should be asking you? Are you _ready_ and willing for what could happen tonight?"

"I know my status as an Omega. I know my role as an Alpha's mate. But..." Jared turns his head to watch the car peel off and leave them alone to enter the house. "—-it's not that I'm scared—well, okay, a little—kind of. I'm actually more concerned I'm not gonna be... _enough_."

"Enough? Like what?" Jensen wrinkles his brow in slight bewilderment. "Experienced?" He lifts his paw to rest over Jared's that still sits on his chest, near his heart.

Jared bows his head as he swings back to face Jensen, but he keeps his eyes down once he feels a slight touch. "No, well, yes, I suppose, but you have to understand what it means when I say I'm a virgin..." He feels the tight grip of his paw that Jensen sends him. "—-and that I'm pretty clueless about what will happen between us." Jared clears his throat, raising his chin to connect eyes with Jensen, then feels a little self-conscious. "Okay, see...I know that separately _my_ body and _your_ body do their things, but when we've..." He can't find the right words to _not_ sound like a complete idiot and newbie.

"You've never seen a true mating, have you?" Jensen gives out a small grin, feeling the embarrassment for Jared at what he can't seem to say out loud.

Jared snorts out a laugh through his nostrils as he scratches at his scalp. "Nothing that wasn't staged on-screen in our Health classes in school." He slowly takes back his arm, one paw rubbing at the center of the other. "Even when I traveled on my own, I avoided anything to do with Weres. It was nice, for a change, to be around humans and act like them. It was easy to pretend. But, the hard part was how to disguise my body when my _heats_ hit."

Jensen furrows his brow in mild concentration; he wants to know as much as he can about his mates idiosyncrasies, just to know what to do for him. "How often?" He's always been quite a considerate Alpha when it came to his previous Omegas.

"Back then, it was every 3 months. They lasted about 48-72 hours." Jared wonders how much he can confess without having to make a full admission of how _inadequate_ Jensen will find him in bed; at least he hopes Jensen will be as understanding as he seems now. If he could deal with "sterile" Omegas and find empathy, then maybe—just, maybe—Jared can find the same for himself. "—-I have a, uh...low-level type of heat. My fevers can be terrible—temps reaching to an insane level for Weres—and I have one single day of severe pain, but then I'm good, for the rest of the time."

With knowing everything that Jared had done to himself—the celibacy and purity, the outright chastity taken—Jensen wonders if this messed with Jared's system. "And once you had entered the monastery?"

"I was on a very low dose of Sups. Took the edge off." Jared settles his paws right at his waistline, fingers holding his hips and tapping a rhythm out. "Like this morning—well, last night, actually, which feels like this morning since my days are all screwy. In another hour or so, I should be reacting to you, if you're still around me." He lifts up his right arm, pointing to Jensen, then his own chest to lay his palm flat. "I don't know how I'll be effected as I've never purposefully been near an Alpha who's aroused, as well—because of me."

"Then, lets part ways right now." Jensen swiftly turns to place an arm around Jared, guiding him in through the open doorway. "Take our showers, and, uhm...meet up again in our suite?" He clamps a paw hard on Jared's opposite shoulder.

Jared nods his head, already slipping out of the military jacket. "They're giving us the suite of rooms off the East Wing, right?" He knows where they are, but he wants to make sure Jensen knows without making him feel stupid.

"Yeah. Just for the next few days." Jensen starts speaking softly, in a low timber, as he moves to pull Jared out of the jacket, letting his paws slide down the muscled arms. Once he can take a better look at Jared in the soft cotton button-down shirt and linen drawstring pants, with the new pair of mules on his bare feet, Jensen thinks Jared looks quite fetching—truly _handsome_ in the simple monochromatic clothing. The fabrics drape over his long, lean frame like flowing water. He folds the jacket over his arm. "I'll see you down there in an hour, 'kay? Will that be long enough?"

Jared had just turned his body as he slowly nods his head, about ready to move to the bottom stairstep to climb up to his old bedroom. He had only lifted his left foot to start the motion, able to see Jensen head down a different hallway, meaning to enter his own suite of rooms he had for the last few nights on the ground floor. Jared feels an overwhelming need to reassure Jensen. All this honesty talk and revelations has jumbled the moment into some confusion.

"Jen!..."

Jensen doesn't know what to expect when he hears his name being bellowed by that deep voice, but it sure isn't being nearly barreled into by the massive Omega or having those huge paws cradling his head as soft, eager lips press tiny kisses along to his mouth, fingers grappling and tangling in the strands to merge their foreheads. "—-my god...you're like a _firecracker_." He's never had such an excitable and voracious Omega just throw himself on his body, with no idea where to place his paws, except placing his arms around Jared's torso and holding on tight. "...what is _this_?" Jensen lets a broad smile spread across his face; he doesn't mind the sudden show of passion or arousal.

Jared loosely surrounds Jensen's neck, then dangles arms down his back. He's a bit out of breath and panting—somewhat—into Jensen's face. "I didn't want you to think I regret _any_ of this or that I'll—I've been known to pick up and run, if I don't feel comfortable in an awkward moment." He stares long and hard at Jensen's lips that won't stop grinning mischievously. Feeling paws at his back, Jared pushes his body into the touch. "That's the _old_ Jared, and I'm tired of running _from_ , I wanna run _toward_." Jared pulls away to look intensely into Jensen's steady green eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Jensen nods his head emphatically, his paws are rubbing soothingly along the curved spine to rest at the lower back. "It's kind of where I am, too. I've been allowed to be my own Alpha, doing my own thing since my late teens. Maybe my Dad thought I'd grow out of it, or something and miss everything of pack life. But, in truth., I'm not like most Alphas and...I never thought I'd ever mate and marry, yet..." He chuckles deeply and says with a little whisper toward Jared's face as he bites down on his bottom lip to stem more growing pleasure at who he has in his arms. " _...here I am._ "

"How's it feel?" Jared lifts one lone eyebrow in slight curiosity.

" _Better_ than I could've imagined. I think it has everything to do with _you_ , though, Jay. Had I married your sister, I would've been a very sad and unsatisfied Alpha." Jensen hears a small airy groan eek out of Jared's throat, then those big paws with nimble fingers touch his face. "Hey- _hey_...it's okay. I would've eventually found my 'happiness' elsewhere. Took on a permanent Omega mate, later, or another lover to quench my true desires." He thinks he hears Jared whimper for him, as if aching for Jensen's What-If-breaking heart. Jensen swallows hard and closes his eyes to allow the tender caresses to his face and neck over take him as Jared kisses and soothes better; it's kind of becoming his favorite _thing_ Jared does to him with such a look of true want and need. " _mmm_ -god, your unselfish bleeding heart is gonna drive me crazy."

Jared leans into merge their brows, arms going back around Jensen's neck and shoulders as their lips are mere inchs from one another. "I've been thinking of you as 'mine' since I told my father I'd accept you." He pulls one arm in to have his fingers pet down one side of his face, curving around the strong jawline. "I don't like knowing what you would've done to yourself just for the sake of this deal." Jared cranes his neck, his chin raising slightly to give himself height over his Alpha. "It's why I stepped up and made the choice _for you_."

Jensen feels his cheeks go warm. "You care about me that much without even knowing me, seeing my face?"

" _Jensen—Jen-_ ** _sen_** _—Jen..._ " Jared caresses under the chin to slide up the rough cheek. "I think I've said your name a thousand times in my head. My body even responds to it, like it will eventually respond to you." He bends toward Jensen's face to nudge, then nuzzle their cheeks and bury his face in the neck. He finds a place to speak into an ear. " _I am yours as you are mine..._ and soon we will make those exact words a truth." Jared draws back to cup Jensen's neck, yanking him near for a quick peck on the mouth as he bolts, climbing the stairs two steps at a time.

Jensen isn't sure how long he stands there, dumbfounded and shaking from pure need. It's always felt like a fulfillment of desire to take what an Omega offers, but to have an Omega mate who says and does the curious things Jared had just done, Jensen knows he'll fall carelessly in love even before he knots Jared. He's been building a fantasy with his Omega lovers, safer inside the lie wrapped in a semi-truth. He can tell them he cared and had affections for them, because he had known they would _never_ have him forever. It was often the Omegas declaring the emotion first, then Jensen could ruminate in the moment and say blasé sentiments like, "me, too" or worse, "ditto". He has never really said _the words_ but had made the Omega believe that he might have, keeping all things felt inside his heart so he wouldn't be hurt when he had to leave and end the relationship.

Now he has a first spouse—an Omega mate. Jared acts like he's besotted and full of affection, but how can he be, without even knowing who Jensen was, or what he looked like? Jared had to be reacting only to the fact Jensen was Alpha—-now, _Jared_ 's Alpha. Every Omega was brought up to submit and obey their Alpha mate, regardless of _who_ they were. It knocks Jensen off his feet to be so blindingly given emotions he had never asked for outright. It feels wrong and creepy, but, then....

...this fact still draws Jensen to Jared. He figures once they mate, once his knot is tucked deep inside the waiting hole, he can then know _exactly_ how he feels about Jared. There's no way Jared or Jensen can feel such a deeply embedded emotion—as love—without the _sex_. And certainly not with the complete awareness of the Alpha knot inside the Omega's body, spilling seed inside the fertile womb, the way generations of Omegas have been submissive to their Alphas for all time.

No _possible_ way.

**= = = || || || = = =**

Jared isn't sure how to dress, or how to present himself, once he decides to leave his old bedroom, heading down to the East wing on the second floor. He wished he could have someone here to help him dress, talk with him, give him some sage advice on how to deal with a horny Alpha. He has a strange fear that Jensen, being very Alpha and power-hungry occasionally, will simply overtake the moment and make the time only about sex and knotting, never caring to get to know Jared or even letting Jared get to know him. Jared had gone with a basic attire over his chastity belt. He's pleased to find that he hasn't started becoming aroused quite this soon. His cock still flaccid and his back-end wasn't twitching. Of course he was alone right now, so it might go sideways if he was close to Jensen.

He wore a V-neck t-shirt—light gray—with black/white patchwork flannel PJ bottoms, and over the ensemble was a sleeping robe; he had put his new pair of shoes on right after his shower. As he paces a few minutes longer, Jared heads out of the room, patting his robe pocket to make sure he has his "key". Once he's assured of its place, he begins to turn left to walk east toward the marital bedroom suite he and Jensen had been given use of. When he came closer to the doors, it wasn't hard to figure out which ones gain entrance into the main suite as some of the pack house staff poured out of the room.

They had to have delivered a portable table with full-course meal. Some staff recognized him, nodding and curtsying in respect. Others ignored him, not realizing he was their employer's eldest son. Or maybe, for some, they smelled the Omega odor on him and simply didn't wish to acknowledge his presence, like it was beneath them even as working house staff.

Jared steps over the threshold, wandering into the gaudiness and opulence of the "Honeymoon"-suite type of bedroom. It's a little too much for Jared to take in as he lets his gaze roam around the wide open spaces and high ceilings.

Two double doors open, presenting Jensen in his own fine silk pajamas. He wore no robe or slippers. "Every time I open another door, it's like another dimension."

Jared gives a light chuckle with a nod. "This house was re-built, several times, over and over. When they rebuilt about 20yrs ago, they added another wing. Which explains to a certain degree why you can live with everyone inside pack, but never 'see' them for weeks on end."

Jensen is circling the small dinette set-up that had been brought in a half-hour ago; he's more interested in watching and staring at Jared. "Promise not to leave me without a bell on your wrist or an ankle, so I know where _you_ areat all times?"

Jared loosens his robe ties to slide out of the silk material and drapes the fabric over the footboard. "I'll let one of the homemade buttermilk biscuits dry, then, if I plan on leaving for any reason, I'll make some crumbs and scatter them in my wake." He heads toward the table. "My god..." He's impressed by how much food had been brought to them; hopefully not all of this was made just for them. "—-do they think we'll starve or something?" He's standing behind the chair he plans on taking.

Jared heads over to occupy the chair next to Jared. "When the table showed, I didn't think they'd try to fill ever-square-inch, but...man, they certainly made a good effort." He puts a palm to Jared's lower back, a little stunned by the electric shock that stings his fingers. "...ye-owza!" Jensen pulls his arm to his chest, shaking out his numb paw. "Sit, man...c'mon..."

Jared wrinkles his brow with some concern. "You okay?"

"Peachy." Jensen gives another long glare at Jared. "You?" He's pretty sure Jared was unharmed; he means about everything else prior.

Jared knows exactly what Jensen means. "A little bit...excited...scared...nauseous...kind of dizzy...warm—but I'm always more warm than most people, especially after a shower."

Jensen smiles, reaching out to smooth fingers over Jared's cheek. "—-flushed, too." Thankfully, no shock to his skin. He combed back a wayward lock of brown hair dangling. "Funny, it's almost the same laundry-list I'm going through."

"Really?" 

Jensen snickers as he pulls out Jared's chair. "Yes, _really_." As Jared takes the cushion, they both move him forward to hit the table edge.

Jared feels strong fingers clamp on his shoulders, then a rough heated cheek rubs against his face. He reaches up to pat Jensen's opposite cheek. "You're too sweet, Jensen."

"I can't promise to feed you _this_ well, once we leave here and head to our own home, but—shit..." Jensen rubs at a sore spot on his own brow. "—-I don't know what waits for us there—conditions and staffing, how 'alone' we'll actually be. Gran'father terms it 'cottage', but Ackles Pack also terms the family ski lodge in Aspen as, 'the cabin'...I'm not holding out for a two-bedroom bungalow nestled in the shadows of the forest trees."

Jared outright laughs as he takes out the linen napkin to place over his lap. "Like Keebler elves."

"Almost." Jensen snorts out his own laugh.

"Our pack has the same problem. Little did I know what those down-played words actually meant in the real world, when I was out on my own."

Jensen nods his head as he takes his own seat, shaking out his own cloth napkin; he only drapes it over one thigh. "Hard to fathom we thought _any_ of those things we did or shared in were 'normal'."

They both share in the misery and loneliness of what it takes out of offspring of Lead Alphas of their father's ilk. It's nowhere near a regular Alpha father role.

Jared starts to remove lids and covers, picking up spoons and forks to dig in. "Were you close to your siblings?"

"Meh, I tried. There's too much of an age-gap." Jensen shrugs one shoulder, then makes a face of mild disgust. "Josh is around 10yrs older, then there's a sister between us. After me is another sister, who is 6yrs younger than me."

"God...all of them are _your_ blood?"

"Yes." Jensen simply looks over the food on the table, waiting for Jared to fill his plate before he does anything with his. He finds he likes watching his Omega's body, those subtle, intricate movements that always seem to trigger a facial tick or the tongue to come out a little to bite on the end. He moves his legs around, throwing one leg over his knee to swing his bare foot. "So, it's just you and Jarrett?" Man, he can't imagine the loneliness or the odd sense of having a "twin" your whole life.

"Uh-huh. Our mother was able to carry us to term, and then some. A rare, fertile Beta, but it had taken her a while to get pregnant."

Jensen lowers his eyes. "Are your parents still in love?" He's asking more for Jared's sake, to be sure where his head is at with his own family.

Jared shrugs, going still for a moment. "I'm not sure." He keeps his forearms on either side of his place setting, turning his head to face Jensen. "Rett—that's what I call my sister—told me our godfather, Jeff Morgan, has been visiting mother almost daily. Jeff is an old friend of Dad's, and one of our pack's lawyers. He's a human."

Jensen nods his head in agreement; he already knew most of this stuff. "...and, I believe, he's very much enamored of your mother, Jared." When he sees that Jared doesn't start moving again, he clears his throat. "Sorry...I was out of line..."

"No..." Jared shakes his head, lifting his chin proudly. "...don't be. My parents have been butting heads for years. Even before I left home."

Jensen frowns with worry. "Were _they_ why you left?"

"What do you mean?" Jared notices how cool and stoic Jensen is becoming, how it looks like he's squaring his shoulders to come to Jared's defense.

**= = = || || || = = =**

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

  
** HONORBOUND **   
**chapter seven**   


"They weren't attempting to coerce you into another arrangement or into something that would go against your better judgment?"

"No." Jared swallows hard, stunned that Jensen would've stood up for him in some capacity over an incident in the past. "This was me, as an Omega, angsting about my _lot_ in life. I guess I was being the consummate 'rebel', letting them know I wasn't a doormat." He laughs with the quick shake of his head at his own foolishness. "I know it sounds ridiculous to say, then I come home and obey their bidding." He clears his throat and swivels to look ahead and start refilling his plate. "This is different than what I felt back then. Back then, I wasn't sure of who or what I was, what being an _Omega_ meant."

"And now?" Jensen quirks one eyebrow and a corner of his mouth on the same side.

Jared stops scooping out food and now licks and sucks on his left thumb. "I'm clear on everything except what my Alpha wishes of me." He keeps his head bent, chin to chest, feeling the blush settle over his face.

Jensen extends his arm across the inches between them, squeezing just the shape of the one large paw near him. "I don't know what to tell you as I've never had a spouse or a mate before. Like I said, I took the sex from Omegas, first, then I started to like the companionship they gave me along with the sex."

"Is that why you created relationships—to get to know them?"

"Sometimes, but mostly, I came to care for them."

"Before or after the sex?"

"...during...after...Never before."

"So all those relationships began on a sense of _pure lust_ , not love?" Jared's curious because he's attempting to get a sense of a sexuality standard. He's never been attracted or drawn to any Alpha, so it worries him that the mere idea of Jensen with only a name could've sent him into a tizzy. Everything coming together when he looked into his Alpha's face and drowned in those green eyes. Jared feels more _comfort_ than real passion, although he's pretty sure once Jensen becomes fully aroused, he won't be far behind.

Jensen looks to his empty plate. "No...never love." His downfall of feeling it but never admitting it their faces. He showered them with tenderness and affections, but not his whole heart. Impossible to do when they weren't allowed to remain in his life for very long before he would have to perform his pack duty. But, looking at Jared, watching those eyes bashfully stare at him like he's some kind of Heavenly God who had the Book of Pack Life rattles him. He's sure not going to recommend any Alpha to live the type of life he did by example.

"Oh, well...that's a shame."

Jensen is startled by Jared's choice of words. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know." Jared gives out a weak double-shrug. "Seems empty, if you only base it on sex = emotions." He furrows his brow in utter bewilderment, wanting to understand Alpha mentality, especially his own Alpha's. "How do you, or anyone you mate with, know if you just _like_ each other? As only a being...a wayward soul and not some sexual entity?"

Jensen's feeling a bit uncomfortable, like he's being put under a microscope and possibly found...lacking? or that he did wrong or harm to Omegas. "You think it mattered to either of us?"

Jared can tell Jensen's getting a little aggravated; that paw-grip trying to stab slabs of meat tightens then shakes a bit. "With the Omegas I know, it sure _does_ matter whether they could give an Alpha a pup or not. They felt 'broken' or 'incomplete', not being a fully-functional Omega status. Once hard to place in adoption, now, even harder to place in a mating." Jensen's about to frown and grow more annoyed. "And...you said these Omegas were _orphans_. Now, they are suffering double-pangs for affection..."

Jensen tenses his jaw; he has no right to tell Jared he hasn't any idea what he talks about, because he is an Omega. But this whole idea of him knowing the inside-out of orphans, especially Omega ones...is just mind-boggling. "How so?"

"Omegas lead with their hearts—always. Even when they tell you they don't, or won't." Jared knows this can be a similar trait with Alphas, though they're better at keeping their secrets to themselves and moving on to another mate, another Omega. "Orphaned pack have been deprived of not just _parental_ love, but _pack_ love—unconditionally." Now he's just chattering, giving out basic informative facts as if he was talking to anyone who held and interest in the orphaned Omegas. "If they're lucky, they were adopted out to a good, decent family, in a good, decent pack. If not, they've anguished and wallowed until age 17-or-18, when the Law makes them 'wards of the state'. Now, they're considered _adults_ —too old for orphanages, and unable to be placed in a pack who has a 'home'. They should find shelters or rescue homes, or become homeless on the streets."

"Jesus..." Jensen rubs at his brow as he slowly chews his food. "—-you make me second guess myself." He put away his frustrations and genuinely thought about what Jared had just said. "They never appeared to need or want more than I could give." Of course, he had never intentionally ignored their oddities with being overly emotional at times; sometimes it made them worthy bed partners, being more needy and wanton, but other times it just sounded like they were "woe is I" about their lot in the world.

Jared can detect Jensen is genuinely perturbed he could've misconstrued too much of what had been termed as, "an Omega being Omega", not that there was really something wrong. "A trait of the orphanage— _love on condition_. If you don't give it, they won't ask, but they'll pine and ache for it. And, it will possibly come up later on in the relationship, should a major emotional upheaval surface."

"—-shit..."

"What?" Jared sees the slump of Jensen's shoulders, a sign of some undercurrent of weariness surfacing and this unmistakable...regret? on his face. He's a little concerned, because it's just who Alphas are, why would it worry Jensen so much, even in the aftermath of moving on?

"I feel like such a Grade A+ jackass right now." Jensen groans softly, wiping the napkin down the sides of his face to dry the tiny beads of sweat. "I shouldn't have been such a coward. I _owed_ this last Omega the decency of a face-to-face break-up."

"Did you _love_ him?" Jared asks quietly as he sips his water. He keeps his eyes down, afraid to see what would be in Jensen's face when he replied.

"I felt I _could have_ , but I always knew I could never build any kind of permanent life with him." Jensen always felt that first-impact of attraction and this total abandonment of "I _could_ love this Omega, if things were different", and it had given him this weird carte blanche to assume he was giving his lovers every bit of himself and appeasing them sexually, emotionally—or trying, at least. "So I always held a piece of myself back."

"Did _he_ know that?"

"I _thought_ he did. I thought I had made it perfectly clear how 'free' I _wasn't_. That we couldn't be mated forever."

"Who knows." Jared pulls back some, ready to reassure Jensen he's not that awful of an Alpha, just a little clueless. "Maybe he'll be okay and bounce back from this, like a learning experience. Move on, fall in love again."

Jensen laughs softly, snorting out of his nostrils as he stares at the floor with the shake of his head and a scratch to his scalp. "He already had someone else, just never committed to him." When he raises his gaze, Jared gazes at him with wide eyes and a look of doubt, that the Omega could've moved on so suddenly. "I wasn't there for him during the rejection aftermath, but this other Alpha was. Then I did a dick-Alpha move and probably made an enemy for life."

Jared shakes his head in disagreement and a wag of his right index finger. "Had he been a Beta that would be more true. An Omega might fester and brood, but we forgive." He forms a fist of his right paw, then holds it to his chest, over his heart. "You just have to be patient and give us time."

"That's good to know. He's a good man, was good to me, despite my... _tendencies_. Would've made a perfect mate had he not been—" Jensen goes quiet because he thinks he's said too much, been too honest it jarred Jared to hear another Omega being praised. "I'm sorry. I don't even know if he was right for me. The sex was—damn!" He rubs at his brow, putting his utensils down. "I know you said to be painfully honest, but this feels like way-more than you should know, especially after mere hours of being wed."

Jared lifts one side of his mouth. "I have no right to be jealous since these Omegas were before me. Past is past—lets leave it there."

Jensen soothes a palm over his chest; he feels a bit of an ache vibrating. "You make me feel too comfortable, like I can tell you _anything_ and won't be judged. An Omega shouldn't know too much about his Alpha." An Omega having too much private information on his mate, his Alpha, could be damaging on such a cellular level, a once beloved could turn enemy—Jared's parents were a prime example of that happening.

"Why not?" Jared's not even thinking of his parents or his father and Evaline; he's much more concerned about right now, right here with his own mate, his Alpha—Jensen. "Who else will be there to take care of you, when you need emotional and mental support?"

"Jared..." Jensen has just never thought of an Omega fitting in that deep into his psyche.

"You've already told me there will be _no more mates_ —just you and I. While I would love that to be the case, how do you expect us to grow close, become _one_ together?" Jared raises a dark eyebrow, watching emotions play over Jensen's features as he opens his mouth but speaks no words. "You truly have no other viable method of knowing me and understanding me other than sex and knotting?" God! He hopes this isn't true!

Jensen shrugs his shoulders, picking up fork and knife again. "I'm sorry—shit!" He partially covers the left side of his face, mildly groaning under breath. "I think I've said that to you more today than I have in my entire life. I just—I don't know how simply talking gets us anywhere without some form of sexual activity or intimacy." Jensen isn't even lifting his head to find out how beet-red Jared has become, no longer flushed or blushing; his Omega is downright becoming pissed off.

"When you fuck or knot me, will you _then_ know what my favorite color is? What music I listen to the most? If I like _action_ movies or _comedic_ ones?"

Jensen sighs heavy, rolling his eyes as he wipes at his mouth with the cloth napkin. "Sheesh, of course I know what most talking does, but...just THAT alone?" He flicks his gaze on Jared, not giving a solid stare as the food is too rich, too delicious and he had forgotten how hungry he was to fill his belly. Being Alpha, sometimes basic needs and wants switch or turn-off when one is being satisfied—this round, it's hunger...for food. "There's no way I could grow less or more affectionate if we connected on a deep and intimate level physically." It's not intentional, by any means, but his Alpha mentality rears its ugly head at the oddest times.

"—-by sharing our _bodies_ , not our _minds_?" Jared takes a few deep breaths, then becomes quiet, a little introspective. He remembers that it's not expected of them to consummate this mating right away. No pack or house staff member would wait at the door of the marital suite to receive word that Jared had finally been knotted and everyone could relax and continue partying or celebrating—the marriage was real. Alpha had exuded his power and the Omega had submitted and obeyed as his spouse. "Very well..." Jared grabs for his napkin, setting it down on the table with his utensils. He takes one final sip of water and folds his arms over his thighs, almost hugging his own body. He finds that sometimes Alphas, in their rawness and purity, are much like needy little boy cubs, so he'll treat this situation as if he was handling a young charge, around the age of 8-10—which could be around the mind-set of most Alphas. "Why don't we _test out_ your theory? Shall we?"

"What do you mean?" Curiosity piqued, Jensen watches Jared slowly rise to approach him, holding out his paws for him to take.

"I'll make a _vow of silence_ , for this _whole entire night_ , starting from when you're ready to have sex with me, eventually to knot me, and therefore proving our mating 'real', final. And, if you can give me ultimate proof that talking or some type of conversation—to 'get to know me' is not as equal as the sexual intimacy we will share, I'll agree _not_ to argue with you or try to change your mind for— _one month._ " Jared drives his point home with the lift of his right index finger in front of Jensen's view.

Jensen bites the end of his bottom lip. Christ!...Jared looks sexy when he has this _determination_ to prove a point or make his opinion matter. "—-and what do _you_ get, if **_I_** lose?"

Jared bends forward, paws gripping tight to armrests on either side of Jensen's body, as he leans in to Jensen's face, bringing them eye-to-eye, nose-to-nose. "I get to be RIGHT." He quickly buses Jensen's parted lips, liking the shock and thrill churning in those beautiful features peering up at him. He reaches out to caress Jensen's cheek, soothing along the jawline to the strong chin. "...you're _cute_ when you're being _cheeky_."

Jensen manages to slide out of Jared's grip, but holds onto his paw. "This reminds me of the days when I used to make weird bets with my friends. Or take foolish dares."

"So, you agree?" Jared lifts one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Heck yeah!"

"Good." Jared slowly twists so he's seated on the table ledge. "...you can start anytime."

"...well, there's not time like the present." Jensen goes right for Jared's gray t-shirt, not even rising from his chair, as he bunches his fingers into fists in the material; he lifts the cotton to expose the stretch of flat abdominals with the light spattering of hairs that disappears beneath the waistband. "God...never felt a body that was _both_ hard and soft at the same time." He pushes his head into Jared's chest, mouthing his way up to the collar to play at the neck. "I can't wait to lay you out on that big bed behind us, and just touch every square inch of you." Jensen dares to take a peck and becomes a little unsettled by Jared's non-reaction, then a certain kind of—smugness? plays at those smiling lips. "Lift your arms, Jay." When Jared does, Jensen helps divulge him of the t-shirt, letting his paws rove smooth over the wide-span of the upper breast-bone, over the light sprinkles of dark hairs. "I've always been with shaved, non-hairy guys. It's not overwhelming, but I like it." He plays at the dusky nipples, shaping the torso to trail kisses down the belly. His deft paws fall to the pajama bottom ties, undoing the double bow as he goes to inch the fabric down Jared's hips and ass. But a peculiar finding is that the "briefs" don't move with the pants. In fact, the "briefs" are not underwear at all. As the flannel material pools at Jared's knees, displaying thick thighs with crisp hairs coating the creamy skin, Jensen sucks in a breath. "Holy—shit! This is something archaic, like a, uh...uh-what?" It looks _soft_ , but it's not underwear-like, the closer Jensen stares at the intricate trapping. "My god! Is this a—chastity belt?" He raises wide green eyes to Jared's smirking face. "It is, isn't it? Like—it can _only_ be opened with—some kind of special thing. Like a...key?"

Jared runs his fingers along his lips like he's closing a zipper, then throws away an invisible key. He folds his huge forearm over his chest, kicking down his bottoms the rest of the way until they fall to the floor at the tops of his feet, then he stands there with feet planted apart.

"...you little—" Jensen's instantly pissed, but at himself. He narrows one eye on Jared— _of all the—_! "You did this on purpose! You've been wearing this since last night!?! When you took the low dosage of Sups?!? Am I wrong?"

Jared frowns because Jensen knows he's made the vow of silence, but keeps asking questions that need answers expounding past a nod for "yes" and a shake for "no". He can only nod his head, but _could_ say more, like where the damn key was. Oh, well. He then shrugs his shoulders. Wow, for someone who didn't hold much importance to talking, or nonsensical chatter, Jensen was filling the air with a lot of words. Jared reaches out to clamp down on Jensen's broad shoulders, sliding paws down to slowly push buttons out of their slots to take off the pajama top.

Jensen's frustrated and attempting to swat away Jared's paws and arms. The Omega is a furnace of radiating heat and—unclothed—Jensen can smell all the natural odors of his new mate. Jared refuses to listen and keeps helping Jensen out of his sleeves. Pretty soon Jensen's own bottoms will be undone and Jared will see the _proof_ of how far off in arousal his Alpha is, only able to curtail horniness to a degree—maybe only to outlast the end of the meal.

Jared's paws cup Jensen's neck, soft lips kissing, tongue wet along his hot skin. 

"Jesus Christ...you got boldness in you when you have the upper hand over me—your Alpha!" 

Jared kisses Jensen's mouth quick, hoping to shut him up. Jensen actually struggles for a bit before calming down with a high whimper when Jared trails four fingers of each paw along his chest and delves under his waistband, paws sliding around from front to back to cup the ample mounds of the cotton-covered backside. Jared pulls Jensen toward him, and, despite his guarded genitals, he meshes their groins and slowly pushes Jensen backward, forcing him to step in line or else trip and fall—well, Jared could have lifted his Alpha with one arm and back-walked him to the bed, but he wants to leave Jensen with some dignity and control.

Jensen had never picked lovers bigger than him for this very reason, but even in Jared's gentle forcefulness, there's a semblance of being subservient, like they both wanted the same end result...sex—a sharing of bodies...a guaranteed intimacy neither can shy away from. Jensen whimpers again, letting out a small moan as he stands still and allows Jared to caress and kiss him, then gradually Jared lowers to a squat on one knee as he continues to explore Jensen's bare body, taking the silk bottoms with him. Jensen starts to pant with Jared on his knees, face right at his abdomen and paws holding hips to have thumbs playing at pulling down the tight boxer briefs. Jensen reaches out to latch onto Jared's wide shoulders, then slides his fingers to tangle in Jared's hair. Before the underwear is tugged off, Jensen sits down with a hard grunt on the bench at the bed's footboard and yanks Jared to his chest between his spread knees. Fingers clamp on scalp and sift through brown locks to bend and lift the head at an angle as Jensen steals Jared's next breath, kissing hard and passionate, then dueling tongues to sink deeper to taste inside of the warm mouth. He can hear Jared's making small whimpers of pleasure, attempting to break through nostrils.

"Please, Jay...tell me where the key is? You _got_ me. You got me good, right where you need me." Jensen can't believe his voice is warbling, that he can hear his tone close to begging, pleading for reprieve. This is just so unfair. "I can't hold out much longer if you don't tell me where I can find this key to release you..." He has to assume that Jared is in the same predicament, caught and entrapped inside that torture chamber; his poor cock must be suffering greatly.

Jared can't understand why an Alpha would need to see his _entire_ body, if he was only going to fuck him in one spot. What kind of a cheap thrill did some Alphas get by seeing their mates own cock? No self-respecting Alpha truly cares if the phallus is functioning or not—it isn't like Jensen will put it to good use and ask to be taken in return. Jared quickly rises to his feet, still between Jensen's knees—actually the thighs now—and Jensen reaches out his paws to soothe up and down Jared's outer thighs. From inside the warmth of the belt, Jared pulls out one tiny key, pretending to hold it out for his Alpha but then he snatches it back to show Jensen which "lock" it works for.

Jensen has to let Jared go, watching him back away as he does that small lock and unbuckles the waistband and begins to take off only the rear portion of the chastity belt—the genitals are still inside the groin cup and under _another_ lock and key. "You have _got_ to be fuckin' kiddin' me!!" He pushes off the bench to spin Jared around, now able to see how the "belt" resembles a jock strap—the perfect pale globes of ass cheeks clenching and unclenching at his barest touch. He brings his hidden cock to the naked backside, grinding low and rough to feel the inner vibrations building. Jensen rests on Jared's back, clamping paws on arms, then his own arms slink around to hold Jared around the chest. "—-I don't like this. Don't like this one bit. Reeks of stupid pack traditions. Shit!...I thought we were done having our mating interfered with, but... _god, I can't_...I'm not gonna be able to be patient for much longer." He kisses Jared on the nape, over the shoulder blades and then Jared is gone, wrenching his body away to walk off, only to approach the bed and lift a single knee to climb onto the mattress. He stands off his knees, thighs braced apart as he waits for Jensen to reach him.

Jensen doesn't know what to do, how to progress. He has always known everything ahead of time, he always has control and he always treats his Omegas with as much respect as they deserve—like they're his equal. Again, here he was wondering if Jared succumbed to the moment because he _wanted_ HIM—Jensen, or just because that was simply what an Omega did for their Alpha. While he did move to the bedside, Jensen didn't stand behind Jared as he tried to get on all fours. As Jared moves to brace off his palms, Jensen hops up to sit on the mattress, pulling along his right leg to bend as he faces Jared.

"...stop. Stop! Sit down." Jensen holds up his paw to get Jared to sit like him, lean against the pillows and headboard. "In fact, sit down and fuckin' TALK to me again. That was a stupid bet."

Jared pulls over a pillow and hugs it to his bare chest. "...only because you think I had an _unfair_ advantage."

"You do. Admit it."

"I can't, because I told you we know one another best by _talking_. Had you kept _talking_ to me, and I learned how close you were to wanting sex, I would've let you know about the belt."

Jensen releases a little grin, shaking his head. "That was unbelievably cruel, Jay. I like being able to _see_ my lover's _entire_ body, even the parts you don't think matter to an Alpha."

"Why? It won't be of any use to you."

"Ah, see, that's where you're wrong—about _me_." Jensen points hard to his chest. "I don't _just_ take pleasure, I _give_ it." He reaches out his paw to surround Jared's thigh, soothing down to the kneecap. "I suppose that's why I've never been alone all these years." Jensen's paw sinks into the inner thigh, then almost slide back to the apex. "Your body has a lot to show me, front and back. Just because I fuck your hole, doesn't mean I can't see your own cock and balls. I pride myself on being able to give Omegas their own pleasure, make them orgasm in various ways."

"There's more than one way?"

"There's also more than ONE position." Jensen lightly tugs on Jared's side; his paws are swiftly moving in the air to demonstrate what he wants Jared to do as he scoots backward. "Lie back on the pillows, a bit lower than you are now. Put your legs on either side as you face me." He roughly takes the one pillow still in front of Jared's body and throws it aside.

"But how will you—" Once Jared is on his back, Jensen adjusts his body to slip between Jared's legs, one paw trailing up his frame as he lifts the backs of Jared's thighs to display his puckered skin to cool air. "...oh, god! Really?!" He laughs lightly, tilting his head in curiosity as Jensen merges his bulge to the parting of his crease. Jared lifts to place palm on Jensen's chest wall, feeling the frantically beating heart. "I just assumed it was better in the one position. Why it's the _only one_ most mates couple in."

Jensen puts paws above Jared's shoulders, looming above. "It is better—less painful and a prime position to create offspring, but—" He brings one paw over to caress Jared's chest, tracing jaw then pinching the chin to keep the head steady, eyes on Jensen. "—-but I like to _look_ in the eyes of my lovers. I like to stare them down and watch the face change as I come, or _he_ comes, or maybe we both come together." Jensen holds his breath as he slow thrusts his erection against Jared's body watching the slow-blink of the dark lashes and the quick suck of breath.

"—-oh... _wow_..."

"You have your own tricks with talking, holding a captivating conversation to pick apart my mind..." Jensen brushes fingers over Jared's face, pulling off wayward dark hairs to place them on the pillowcase. "—-but **_I_** have the experience here, in bed, in _our_ bed, between _our_ bodies. Please...lemme show you what I mean about _another_ level of connection, much _much_ more profound than words." Even though Jensen has his chin, Jared still lowers his gaze. "God...I've never had an Omega this innocent in my arms before." He merges their brows, slow-thrusting again. "On one hand, you have nobody to compare me to, but on the other, I'm your first, in everything. So, I'm almost having to be a better self...a better Alpha."

Jared shakes his head, finally lifting his eyes to Jensen's face again. "I don't want a _better_ ** _anything_**...I just want _you_ , Jensen."

Jensen darts his eyes across Jared's features, seeing pure beauty in those ever-changing eyes, and it humbles him. "—-jesus...you undo me, Jay...you just rip me to shreds." He pushes their heads together, meshing cheeks. "I don't—I've never been wanted for _me_ alone. I've wondered—hoped one day. Maybe I was once, but was blind to it. Now, I'm fully aware than ever." Jensen tenderly undergrips Jared's throat, tracing kisses down the left side of his face, burying away in the warm neck. "I need you to know something before we start..."

"And I need to tell you something, too, but you can go first."

Jensen begins to shake his head to decline. "Tell me where the _other_ key is—the one that frees you completely."

Jared gestures with his head. "My robe's pocket." He watches Jensen look around. "...right there, footboard. End of the bed." He chuckles lightly when he sees Jensen scramble backward across the mattress to the robe material. 

When he finds the final key, Jensen kisses it, then climbs back to sit on bent knees and calves to work at the second lock and unbuckles the last of the belt, peeling away the groin cup to reveal the flaccid shaft that appears a bit blood red and throbbing. "...my god...how long have you been this way?"

"Half-hour or more." Jared sucks in a breath as he feels Jensen cup his entire cock and balls, massaging sensation back into them.

Jensen leans in to kiss Jared's stomach, moving down to pelvis and pubic mound. " _Never_ again in our bed. Understood?"

"—-yeah..." Jared pushes his head back, making fists at his side as Jensen fondles his testicles, stretching and pulling, then slowly, methodically stroking the shaft. He licks his lips, keeping his lids closed as he bites at top and bottom lips.

Jensen likes how easily Jared responds to his touch. The ball sac pulling taut and into the body and the cock growing warm as it stiffens and lengthens. "You look beautiful to me, Jay. Why wouldn't you want me to see this?" He continues to jerk him as he kisses and caresses the chest wall, stopping at the pert nipples. "I'm gonna enjoy watching you uncoil for me. Like you're truly mine as you come alive under my touch."

"I-I-I have to tell you—" Jared tries to rise to his elbows, but Jensen keeps him flat to the bed.

"What? Tell me. Anything. I'll listen, but more importantly, I will hear what you're saying."

"I'm—I'm, uh...my body _doesn't_ react like others—uhm, other Omegas, I mean."

Jensen stops stroking to brace of his right palm and looks down at Jared. "What is it, Jay?" He suddenly sees the worry flush and fluster, Jared becoming shy to admit he's flawed to his Alpha's face. "Hey, hey...it can't be that bad. And, if it is, or it becomes an issue...we'll deal with it. It's not going to ruin our marriage." Jensen bends low to kiss soft, then keeps his mouth inches from Jared's as green eyes intently stare ahead.

"It could—potentially." This time Jared's able to rise to his forearms, slink up the pillows to rest on the headboard. "While I hit heats regularly, as I mentioned, I don't... _nothing_ goes on back there, inside me." He notices Jensen's confusion. "My hole doesn't self-lubricate like it should."

"Oh..." Jensen doesn't know why he feels deflated; he had feared even worse.

"It was...when I found out how other Omegas were during their heats, I guess I hit panic mode. I pulled away from my family. When I was older, I sought the advice of a pack doctor, and he told me that it might lower my chances of being fertile—of being a, uh... _proper_ Omega mate to breed for my Alpha. Also, that penetrative sex could be painful, being that I would be so dry, not lubricating in synchronization with my Alpha."

"Jesus, is that what he said? That's how he put it to you?"

"Not in so many words, but yes, plainly speaking. He let me know what I could face when I became mate-able and sexually active." Jared watches Jensen reach out to lay a palm flat to his chest, drumming his fingers. "What?"

" _This_ is why you really left, isn't it?"

"Partly, but—I wasn't good for anyone, not even myself."

"Who else knows about this? Me an'—?"

"No, this one is _just you_. I didn't—couldn't tell Eva. I'm sure she figured it had something to do with being Omega and my weird heats. All that pain and agony and nothing to show for it."

Jensen rubs and soothes over Jared's chest, heading up to the collarbone and cupping the neck. He bends to take Jared's mouth under his, then breaks apart but only by mere inches. "I hate knowing you've felt so inferior when you're absolutely perfect in my eyes. Any Alpha who's worth his salt will never treat you unkindly or find you lacking. I know you hold some great importance to mating as a means to procreate and carry on pack, but—there are other ways to have pups that don't mean we make infertility a problem when it doesn't have to be."

"Well, on top of my own mother being hard to breed, it's already two strikes against me." Jared allows himself to be silenced with another kiss, letting Jensen fit his body between his thighs and above his deeply heaving chest; Jensen lightly chuckles, shaking his head. "What? Tell me..."

"It's ironic. You're fretting over _not enough_ lube and...I'm about to tell you I'm a rarity in most Alphas."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, for one...feel my dick beneath my underwear." Jensen can see Jared hesitate. "Go ahead. I'm not gonna do anything. It's already done its usual thing."

Jared sends his paw directly down between their bodies, cupping the thick bulge as he runs fingers over the length tot he tip that rests above the thigh crease. "—-it's nearly drenched."

"Pre-come. In some Alphas, it simply releases in droplets and streaks. Mine can be a little more embarrassing. Not only that, I can come multiple times inside the canal, no matter how often you come. And when I'm ready to knot, and I have you about ready to orgasm, it'll get extremely messy. I've disgusted and turned-off my fair share of lovers, but some like the nastiness and pure naturalness of mating—it's like a fetish or a kink."

Jared still has his paw around the hidden shaft, his eyes kept lowered as Jensen had spoken his own shame, but never showed a sign of self-disgust. He sounded quite self-deprecating over the issue. "I can see where it would be a problem, but—"

"But—what?"

"I don't know...just an idea." Jared quirks up one end of his mouth in deep thought.

"An idea _for us_."

"I don't produce _enough_ lubrication until I orgasm, and you produce _too much_." Jared lifts an eyebrow as he shrugs his shoulders. "It's almost an easy solution."

Jensen pauses, staring down between their bodies. "Wait, wait...I may have a way—could be what you're talking about." He brings out Jared's paws, getting him to hold the backs of his own thighs. "Keep yourself spread wide for me." Jensen takes off his briefs, not ashamed of his erect cock and swollen knot, nor that it's pretty drenched in bodily fluids, both clear and cloudy.

The smell alone of Jensen's come and, possibly, seed makes Jared start to breathe unevenly, his heightened aroused state is beginning as it's supposed to, feeling faint and woozy—thank god he's laying down. He tries to look away as Jensen pulls out his cock, rubbing the tip and shaft over the hole. Inner muscles begin to twitch, the opening gapes wider. 

Jensen grunts and pants a few times, jerking himself as he coats Jared's anus and wipes excess with two fingers. He plays around the rim, kissing the lower ass cheeks and backs of thighs as he barely inerts two fingertips. "Take a deep breath, Jay."

Once Jared does, he feels the thick penetration, whimpering, he throws his head to the extreme right as Jensen curls his fingers and seems to find an exact hot spot to increase Jared's arousal. Jared removes one hand, keeping the leg propped and raised to grab for Jensen's waist, helping him pull out and push the digits back in.

"There you go—yeah, yeah...nice, slow and steady...feels good?" 

"—-y-y-yeah—yes!...god, yes!" Jared's feeling the pressure build, of wanting to push out, contracting inner muscles.

"Good. M'just gonna add a third finger for a short time. I wanna get you wet and wide; I don't wanna hurt you, Jay." Jensen's attempting to explain what he's doing, but Jared appears to be caught in the throes of his own ecstasy. "It's possible when you don't self-lubricate, that your body won't be flexing until penetration...'kay?" He's using his softened, lowered tone, making sure he speaks near an ear and he can catch Jared's gaze every so often.

"—-uh-huh..." Jared bites down on his bottom lip as the additional finger goes in; he drops his hands, legs are still raised as he allows his body to react in abandon. He squeeze his eyes shut when he feels the pressure building again, wanting to expel the insertion. "...oh, god—god...yeah-yes...yesyesyes..." The fingers go still as Jensen fits his body over Jared's entire left side, burrowing in the dark hair to speak in one ear. Jared can't help but turn into Jensen's face, throwing his head backward to expose neck and throat, muscles and tendons straining. "—-please...please..." 

"I know, I know—ssshhhh..." Jensen curls a palm over the top of Jared's head, brushing back thick tufts of drenched hair from the high forehead. His lips rest on flushed skin, so he speaks into the flesh to give vibrations of comfort. "—-you're doin' so good for me—I wanna be inside you so bad. Do you want that, too?"

"...yes! please....Alph—Jen...please, Jen..." Jared breathes heavy in Jensen's face.

"It's okay, Jay. I _am_ your Alpha." Jensen slides back into position and takes his cock in hand to guide the leaking tip in. It makes for a slippery entrance once he pushes through the passageway opened fully for him. "—-oh, oh, god!" He squeezes his eyes shut tight. "Fuck! So good! So tight!" Jensen can barely contain his need to thrust; he's holding back intense hips motions that want to pound away. "Am I hurting you?"

Jared is shocked that the intrusion _hasn't_ hurt as much as he had feared, but what startles him more is how Jensen loses balance and ease down on top of him. Instinctively, Jared places his arms around Jensen's torso to hold him as Jensen buries his face into Jared's neck and his hands clamp hard to form fists on the bed sheets. 

Something is going on; something is changing as Jensen tries to brace off his knees on the mattress for leverage and he attempts to pull out so he can thrust deeper, harder. But once his cock is surrounded and cradled, he feels the subtle shift of their bodies connecting.

"Lie still—please." Jensen begs with an erratic heartbeat and heavy panting.

Jared hasn't moved once, except to hold Jensen. His arms cross over the hunched back, and he allows his hands to soothe just slightly. "I'm _not_ in pain, Jen."

"Tha's good, but—" Jensen's releases his fists, trying to lift his torso off Jared's chest in case he was heavy. "I-I-I don't know what's happening." His brow was frowning, sweat was building at his hairline; he truly hadn't ever experienced what he was feeling as he embedded into Jared's rectum

Jared is concerned because he can see the strain it's causing Jensen. "I'm not doing anything, but I do feel—" He suddenly cranes his neck, holding his breath as his arms fall off to land on the bed. "—-oh, god!" He cries out in near agony being wrenched from his gut. 

"What? What? What is it?" Jensen lifts himself so he can look down at Jared, but all he sees is neck, throat and collarbone—upper chest muscles are strained to contain a new strange sensation. And that sensation creates an action in Jared's body that thrums around Jensen's cock, contracting and loosening the clenched walls. "Oh—-whoa...whoa..." Gradually, Jensen finds traction and begins a pace to slow thrusts, but his usual continual pre-come leakage is spurting everywhere he pumps into and pulls back from. He doesn't get harder nor does his knot swell more, but he does become more aroused and intensely possessive of his Omega. 

It starts as a low growl as Jensen manhandles Jared and his spread legs. He bends to the throat, beginning to lick and suckle, softly biting to get a reaction. Jared's in his own head, lost in the throes of feeling fulfillment and building pressure again. Licking down the sweaty chest wall beneath him, Jensen rises to his knees, pulling completely out. He moves back far enough so he can roll Jared without getting hit with those long legs. He has him on his knees; Jared folded his forearms and pushes his head down, lifting his backside to a perfect height of penetration as his knees go wide, thighs go near-flat to the mattress.

Holding the hips, Jensen laps up the spine, only stopping a few times to bite and tongue-kiss. He keeps Jared in place, his cocktip poking around until it finds the gaping entrance, sliding in easily. There is no pain; Jared actually sighs and begins to thrust back as if needing more, wanting something else to fill him, make him complete. But again, Jensen feels the tightness, the instant inability to thrust as if he's niched himself in a perfect spot inside Jared's body and he can no longer move. He'll wait a bit, eventually moving, pumping his hips as the rectal walls influx around him. He coats the inner muscles with his pre-come, or pre-juices, spraying at regular intervals as he rams in and out. Still latching onto Jared's sides, Jensen bends, leaning hard into Jared's upper back as he fucks the loosening hole senseless.

"—-oh, god...oh fuck!—-oh god!—" Jensen feels the pressure build and the vibrations of his thighs to lower back and then he releases a stream of come as he smooths his cheek and jaw over Jared's shoulder blades. He waits for a mess to form, the awful leakage, the wetness and moisture that usually coats his genital area and inner thighs, but none of it happens. He pushes his face into Jared's nape, burrowing in the drenched brown locks. He has been so caught up in the differences to sex with his new mate that he has forgotten to keep an eye on Jared and his pleasures. He does recall Jared talking to him earlier, but now he's gone totally silent. Still panting and his Omega's heart now beats in his head, echoing through his chest. Jensen slides his mouth near an ear. He's even more aware of Jared's scent and heat, all that hard softness below him as he remains inside Jared's body. "It's _never_ been like this—god...so raw and primal, like, even though I know you're mine, I need to make you ALL mine." He swallows hard and slams into Jared's head. "Of all the time _not_ to talk to me, please don't go quiet." Jensen nudges and nuzzles, feeling a bit of his old self eeking out.

"—-m'not...sure...I can...never felt...this need...like I wanna be _taken_..." Jared's shaking his head, not lifting off his folded forearms on the mattress. "...not sure...body's my own..."

Jensen lets his right hand quickly slink up, along Jared's body, to sift through the dark hair, but then pulls the strands to yank the head backward. "I don't what's making me feel like I have to be tough so you'll know _who_ you belong to—-who _this body_ belongs to. Even your scent and heat is more pungent to me." He tugs a little more gently on the hair, exposing more neck and Jensen licks and softly bites. "I've never _claimed_ , or _marked_ , anyone in my bed. I was playful and, maybe, bared my teeth, but...god, I feel the urge to just sink my teeth into this _one_ spot, taste you blood on my tongue, the salt of your wound..."

Jared can't explain why he becomes more aroused when Jensen is rough and intensely-"Alpha". He can sense his body shivering and quaking, this primal need to be taken, marked and claimed. "—-d-d-do it—-you _should_ do it..."

"—-don't wanna hurt you..."

"—-you can't...you haven't...not if I want it, too."

"—-god, Jay...knew you were _perfect_ for me, but this is unreal."

Jensen slowly rises and draws Jared along with him on hands and knees. He still plasters himself to the curved back, but then he pushes upright; as he does, Jensen pulls out, inching backward, noticing Jared's body almost following him as Jared chokes on a whimper. Jensen has no idea what he will do once he knots Jared, so he drags over the pillow to fold and tuck under Jared's hips. He wants to angle Jared for deeper penetration, but he also wants to cushion in case he gets too rough once he mounts behind Jared at the end. He's still amazed by the dryness of their bodies joining and the bed sheets under them; he was too used to the mess and the need to clean-up at the final release when bodies were tied. 

Jensen moves forward, leaning over to hand crawl above Jared. He lays his head on the back of Jared's hair, placing one arm tucked under, across Jared's chest to anchor to his body. "I can't make you any promises. None of this moment has gone the way I'm used to. If I hurt you, I'll make it up to you later." He nudges and settles his lips on Jared's nape and neck.

Jared exhales an airy chuckle. "It's not needed. I understand more than you know."

Jensen feels an ache in his chest at the secret knowing of what an Alpha often does to their mate; he hates being predictable and ordinary, just like every other Alpha. After tonight, he will attempt to get his Alpha-brain and body in more control, show Jared just how good of an attentive lover he can be. He brings his lower body closer to Jared's backside, cock hard and knot pulsating. He poises at the widened entrance. "—-bear down—push out as you feel me slide in...it might lessen the pain."

Jared closes his eyes at the care and concern Jensen keeps showing, even in the middle of being all feral Alpha with him. He wishes he could see Jensen, touch him and hold him, but he understands why this position is prime for this moment, especially for their first time mating. He also can't deny that his body instinctively wants to curl and back into Jensen's groin area—the Omega in him needed to submit while Jared wanted to throw out affections and be attentive to his Alpha mate.

The second the tip gains entrance, Jared feels his control slip—this would be all about what his body craves, what it seems to need to find fulfillment. Jensen rocks his body, adding an inch of his length at a time until, in one sweeping thrust in the last few inches, the swollen know is added. Jared lets out a muffled wail and arches his back to push off the bed with his palms flat. His thighs and legs begin to quiver, trying to sustain balance as the bulbous shape slowly skims his prostate and then it's like the floodgates opened. It was nothing but erotic pleasure from here on out.

Jensen feels the difference again. This is no ordinary mating with an Omega lover. This was a mating with his Omega _mate_ —a _true_ lifemate—that brings in the reality that he had been born for _one mate_ —his _perfect_ mate. Not only had his cock fit, but the excess of pre-come served as the lubrication to Jared's body that it couldn't provide. Now the knot is lodged right at the anal opening and sinking fast behind the closing of the stretchable skin. Some bodily juices flick out, but it's not a true mess, just a few droplets. 

Jensen can feel Jared's response to him changing and shifting, almost molding to his overtaking of his body and over-stimulating his glands. "—-ssshhh—sshhhh...deep breathe, jay...stay with me...deep breathe."

"—-it's too much—sorry...can't...oh, fuck!!" Jared flings himself into the pillow, then down to the mattress as he begins to pound back into Jensen's pelvis. "—-k-k-keep movin'. I feel—there's somethin'—I feel—" It actually feels like a muscle cramp from his calf that moves up on thigh and then Jared clenches around the knot hard, his knees slip off the bed as he pushes down with his head and forearms. Jared feels the inner dam burst and his womb opens to push out the first gush of come and lubrication. "—-ohohohoh...sssshhhhiiiittt!"

"I feel it! Steady! Steady! Keep still!" Jensen shuts his lids and puts his head on Jared's back. "It's an orgasm—jus' let it overtake you, baby."

"—oh, god—ohgodohgodohgodohgod—" Jared never expects to feel this intensely about anything, much less the ONE thing about himself he always feared—actually embracing his status as an Omega and willingly submitting to an Alpha. This is why so many Omegas can't deny their bodies, denying their mates. No wonder Evaline smirks every time she's teased about another pup on the way. Jared snickers a little but it's lost in his throat as he keeps making other grunting and groaning noises.

Jensen soothes his paws over Jared's stomach, spanning his huge palm over the flat belly area. "M'gonna start moving. Tell me if it's too much." As the inner muscles relax, Jensen finds the moment to begin thrusting again. Most knotting from matings weren't considered over until Alpha drops his seed near or deep inside the womb, when the second entrance spans open on an orgasm. Jensen is used to simply spewing seed in the canal as many of his lovers had no womb or had an infertile one. He had never had to worry about breeding until now.

Jared senses the build up of another release. Even as Jensen moves inside him, the knot rolls around and massages to a second aroused state. Jared continues to push back, to bounce his bottom off Jensen's pelvis and pubic bone, and then he sucks in a breathe as he feels the paw once on his stomach gloves his cock in a loose grip. "ohhhh—jesus..." Dear, god! What a dual sensation of having his shaft played with while being continually stimulated in his backside. He doesn't know where to thrust first, until he realizes he really doesn't have to as Jensen seems to have both actions under his command; Jared only has to let his body feel and allow his next orgasm to overtake him. 

Jared feels Jensen moving into a different position, almost off his knees, squatting on his feet. Jared lets the pleasure rise from his legs again, his thighs uncontrollably shaking as he begins to speed up his motions to match Jensen's, as he pushes Jared down into the bed, mounting him on the rear and falling deeper into his body. Jared cries out his release this time, then stems the loudness by biting his lips and muffling his face into a pillow. Jensen licks and bites up the back to end up at the nape and stretch of neck he's permanently put on display. He feels the influx of his inner walls, the womb opening, then releasing the flow of come and lube, but then Jensen ruts around to find the split second of time he can enter the second entrance. Jared jolts and whimpers at the sensation of the cockhead bursting through the hole and locking as the skin closes quickly, once the contractions were over.

"ohmygod—ohmygod...I'm in you. I'm so deep inside you, baby." Jensen can barely move and he's able to sense Jared going motionless as well. "They told me that breeding might be inevitable, even though it's not expected of us. I-I-I can pull out an' jus'—shit, shit shit—-can't jus' come inside and release my seed."

Jared starts to respond by just shaking his head, but he doesn't know if he's putting much strength behind the move. So he turns his head, cheek laying flat. "—-n-n-n-no...please...you've no idea how _good_ this feels to me." He moves his right arm, untucking it to reach backward to touch Jensen's face. "I-I-I-I want you to breed me...breed me good, Jen...give me your seed..."

"God..." Jensen twists his head to mesh their cheeks, putting lips to rough stubble. "—-tha' soun's so god-damn sexy to me." He tests his ability to move. "—-uhhgh—I might need you to release again."

Jared puts his arms back in place, trying to lift his body to see how much "give" he has. "I can barely move—maybe, if we, uh... _move together_ , we can work me up to another _frenzy_."

"Well, if we move together, I might just be able to come and spill my seed right where I am."

"Help me up, an' le's..."

Jensen does even better than help Jared to rise on all fours again. He brings him upright, upper torso matching Jensen's chest. Jensen sees Jared's features twitch and he bites on his lips again. 

"Tell me if it _hurts_."

"No...only adjusting. I think you're knot's still growing."

"I haven't spilled in days—weeks. There's a slight build-up."

Jared glances down at his legs and thighs that are imprisoned by Jensen's. "Can we—can we _knot_ like this?" He warily places his hands on each of Jensen's thighs.

"We can knot in any position, Jay." Jensen kisses and rests on Jared's shoulder. "...love being inside you...so warm...tight." He lets his paw rub over Jared's stomach, taking the shaft in his fingers curling.

Jared closes his eyes, licking his lips and leaning back to relax on Jensen. "Now I see why you like to have all of the body visible. It's half of why I'm so aroused right now."

"There'll be nights ( or days ) when you won't feel like knotting, but might need to get off, shoot a load." Jensen brings his right paw down to cover Jared's on his right thigh and threads their fingers as he squeezes the shape. "Do you masturbate often?"

Jared returns the motion, letting out a soft chuckle. "No, not 'often'. But...last night—before I knew they'd be putting me in that chastity contraption—I _enjoyed_ myself."

Jensen nods, leaning his head into the side of Jared's. "I wanna watch you one night. Watch you please me by pleasuring yourself." he notices Jared turn his head away and bow chin to chest. "This will be an _equal_ give and take relationship sexually. I won't be demanding you 'perform' for me...'cuz I want you to watch me, too—-get to know my body like I'll get to know yours."

Jared allows the momentum of his upper body to fall forward, hands flat to the mattress as he forms fists in the linen. They begin to move as one, bodies rocking back and forth as Jensen strokes Jared and lets him go to flap free in the air, bouncing off the pelvis. Jensen uses both paws to brace near Jared's paws, then he bends backward to clasp Jared's waist and hips. He can spot when Jared feels his body shifting into heightened arousal and he's about to release for a third time. Except this time, Jensen is equally aroused and once Jared sends out a strangle cry with his whole body quaking and arms flailing, Jensen holds on as he, too, comes in a rapid-fire of semen

"oh, shit! oh, shit! oh, shit!" Usually, Jensen has better control, but he can feel the rising primal need again enter his gut and causing him to utter a low growl as he shoves Jared facedown, remounting his hind-end and thrusting deeper and deeper into the womb he's already penetrating. Then he senses an urge, the need to claim and truly make Jared his own in more ways than just knotting and breeding him. He bites down on the loose skin of neck and nape, then he licks the surface to soften the shock of pain and clamps down hard on the flesh as he spills his seed freely into the cavernous womb.

Jared struggles to take his next breath, his arms flailing to grab for traction as he feels the first jolt and then the spasms start. As the seedlings pour in with a rush, the anal contractions seal the knot and cock inside of him. Jensen won't be going anywhere in the next few moment of times.

Jensen continues to pump as Jared goes still with thrusting, but his body, inside and out, keeps moving. Jensen holds on with his canine teeth longer than he should have; the iron-taste of fresh blood enters his mouth, coating his enamel. Jared seems to be fighting underneath him, Jensen uses all of his body weight to contain and drape around Jared's huge frame as he spasms and convulses in pure raw ecstasy. It's several minutes later when Jensen's hips go soft and gentle, then quit; he tilts his head to the silky, moistness of Jared's hair as Jensen eases his teeth off, his mouth staying around the wound to suckle the blood and lick away the sting.

"M'sorry...god...so sorry, baby." Jensen never thought he'd ever see this side of himself, surely not where he's inflicted a permanent injury on an Omega, especially his mate who he had only married hours before. First, he hugs Jared to his chest, still reeling from the echoes of vibrations through his system. "—-sometimes I hate bein' Alpha... but, god...other times—-other times, this part can be so much better...more affectionate and loving...Jesus..." Second, Jensen moves slightly to grab a pillow and whisks off the pillowcase to tamp down the fabric to stop the flow of blood. Now, as he settles over Jared, he tries to match arms and legs, opening the tightly clasped fingers to thread with his own, soothing his feet down Jared's calves to tangle around ankles. He nudges his face into Jared's hidden one, finding a bare shell of an ear and trailing his nose along the lobe to speak in a tender tone. "—-talk to me, Jay...let me know we're good...please..."

Jared can feel the fingers combing through his hair to see his face better, but he's a little ashamed by what Jensen will find mixed with the flushed skin and sweat—unmanly tears. But he gives away his secret as he sniffles and wipes at his cheeks on the sheets.

"—-damn! I knew it! I _did_ hurt you..." Jensen pushes his face into Jared's newly exposed cheek and starts rapidly bussing the reddened flesh. "M'so sorry, baby...I didn't know—I—" He becomes quiet when Jared brings over the bond of their paws so he can kiss the top of Jensen's, then rubs his face on the skin, like he's the one who needs to ask for forgiveness. "—-jay, jay, jay...please...say somethin'...anything..."

"—-m'sorry—again...can't find the words." Jared simply lies with his cheeks pinned to the bed, looking across at their joined paws. 

"—-and the _bite_ —did you—?"

Jared lifts his head slightly to glance over his shoulder. "Did you _bite_ me?"

"yeah...I broke skin...you're bleeding." Jensen shows him by putting more pressure on the pillowcase over the shoulder. "...you never felt it?"

Jared shakes his head. "Too busy feeling _other things_...a-a-a-an' havin' the _best_ orgasm of my life."

"Well—gosh..." Jensen's flattered, but still concerned. "The second we untie, I'll get the First Aid kit from the bathroom and patch you up." He keeps brushing back Jared's dark strands, massaging the scalp and watching sooty lashes blink slow in glorious bliss.

Jared only moves his eyes this time. "Is it really _that_ bad?"

**= = = || || || = = =**

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

  
** HONORBOUND **   
**chapter eight**   


"Uh, no...but my canines poked through—you'll have a red-purple ring of my other teeth for a while. I had you good and strong in my grip, tasted your blood." Jensen's pressing lips to nape and up to hairline.

"mmm..." Jared lets go of Jensen's fingers, then uses his own to trace the shape of Jensen's.

"Let me know when I'm too heavy, Jay...I'll move us in different positions."

"no, no...like the weight of you, feeling you still inside me..."

"God...this whole time with you has been unreal. From the moment I knelt in front of you on the altar."

"Thank you, for that. It was an unexpected kindness."

"I had asked the magistrate if he minded what I did, as long as you—the spouse...Omega—were in a kneeling position. He said he didn't care, but that I wasn't to disrupt the pacing of the ceremony. I'm not gonna start this marriage off by looking like I'm your Overlord."

"It's a sign of _respect_."

"Not in public. Never, in fact. I don't care how others view us. I won't be a _tyrant_ like some Alphas." Jensen settles his head lower, but still on Jared's hair and nape. He, too, watches Jared trace and touch his paw shape and wrist, soothing along the bunched forearm. Jensen brings over that paw to check the bite wound, finding the blood stopped, but the punctures glisten dark red. "I think I _forced_ you to release when I bit you—like I amped up your orgasm."

"Probably." Jared clears his throat and starts to turn, helping to roll them to their left sides. Even tied together, each is flexible in their movements as Jared twists his upper torso so he can lay his head on the pillowcase and Jensen shifts so he can look down into Jared's face.

Jensen kisses the rounded shoulder joint jutting toward him. "That lesson in sex and knotting went totally off-grid." He softly chomps down on skin with his bared front teeth, then licks. "I didn't mean for it to be THAT intense."

Jared gives out a small grin at Jensen, those green eyes looking so sad and guilty, though the gentle biting and licking of the rough tongue is some type of salve on any type of residual pain or agony he could be feeling, which he's not. "I'm glad it happened that way. Now, I _know_." He's knows so much, like everything he had ever questioned or had been confused and confounded by has untangled and become so much clearer and profound. It all makes too much god-damn sense to him that he has to quietly laugh at himself for ever being scared shitless.

"Shit! I think we _both_ know." Jensen is finding a comfortable place to rest his head on Jared's shoulder as he peers down at him with a soft smile. "It's incredible that out of an arranged marriage the mates could find themselves more than compatible sexually." He loves rubbing the rough stubble of his cheeks over the silky skin; the flesh beneath doesn't taste too awful and he's enjoying the way Jared's features change every time he licks or nibbles. He reaches down to brush back drying wisps of dark hair. "I've always feared situations like these bring out 'forced matings'—I don't know why."

"Well, you see how wild and raw one can get when it's not forced. And one knows how they can get when they're horny, but I bet it's frightening to think of taking an _unwilling mate_ , one who fights and struggles at each step toward intimacy."

"God!" Jensen bends low to take Jared's lips under his, breathing his air, then merging their brows. "I can't even think about any other mate being here but you. Not now. Not after...yeah..." Jensen softens to grin wider. "—-this has probably been one of my _best_ knottings, or one of my most memorable. Save for my first, because everything was fresh and new, cool and exciting...invigorating to learn my Alpha status in the bedroom."

"Good." Jared smiles bashful, eyes looking down and away. "I'm glad I jumped ranks above all else." He can't help himself as he gives out another smile, twists a bit to lift slightly to take Jensen's mouth. "I like kissing—I like kissing _you._ " He breathes against Jensen's parted lips.

Jensen sends out a snicker through his nostrils as he places a forearm beside Jared's head on the left, then trails his right hand down Jared's body to find the cock flaccid. "oh, man...you came an' I missed it." He pauses, hearing Jared chuckle lightly. "Next time, we do this face-to-face. I wanna see all your nuances when you come for me, then orgasm aroun' me inside you." Just the thought of it makes Jensen's knot swell; his cock pulsates, a tad.

"Will it _always_ be this...intense?" Jared's not sure if his body can take this kind of "attention" every single time they mate. Hopefully, it's one of those regular things that tapers down some, although...if his father and Evaline were any indication, sometimes perfectly mated pairs could sometimes keep those same fires burning for one another, keep producing offspring whenever their bodies were in perfect alignment.

"I don't know." There's an honest frown marring Jensen's forehead as he scratches at his scalp. "I hope not, or else—I'm not too keen on losing control like that on a regular basis."

"I really didn't mind, Jen." Jared lifts his right arm, his paw soothing up and down Jensen's side, from hip to arm pit. 

"Okay..." Jensen knew he had to stop because martyrdom got old in the bedroom. "And, uhm...I give in."

"Huh?" Jared wrinkles his brow in mild bewilderment.

"I think it's a 50-50, or at least a 60-40 percentile for sex and conversation."

"Oh..." Jared laughs as he shakes his head; he can't believe Jensen is still stuck on that point, from way-back an hour or so ago. "I completely forgot about it." It's true, because he's too blissed out and fascinated by his Alpha. He's becoming a bit more steady on keeping eye contact with those sharp, wild green eyes. They "see" too much and Jared fears they'll know all his dirty little secrets; he needs some semblance of himself away from Jensen.

"I guess I didn't realize how much **_I_** _chatter_ during sex. Especially when we're tied like this." Jensen peers down between their bodies to see that, yes...he's still deep inside, held warm and tight by his mate's body. It's a heady, touching rush to feel, now that his Omega lover is no longer _just_ his casual bed partner, but a lifelong sexual partner that he can easily fall in love with. Was it bad form to feel affection, to think of "love" existing so early in their mating? He always felt an urge to love instantly, just instinctively, but never quite this ardently, where he lost all sense of self and wanted to drown completely in his mate's body and soul, dragging his heart down, too. 

"How long does this typically last for you?" Jared reaches up to tuck the mussed hairs back, shaping them around the left ear; Jensen turns to kiss his wrist and along his inner forearm.

"20 minutes to a half-hour or more." Jensen adjusts again to lie on his left side, tucked into Jared's side, resting his right arm along Jared's outer right thigh, danging across the shape. "I once went an hour, but that was because the Omega played hard-to-get and by the time I had 'gotten'—" He loves hearing Jared chuckle softly where the sound echoes and moves quake his chest. He wraps his left arm to halo around Jared's head, then brings up the right paw to soothe over the left breast, plucking at a pert nipple. Jared sucks in succinct breathes, closing his lids on slow blinks. "Sensitive?" At Jared's nod, Jensen simply stops, letting his hands rest over the heart, protecting the bare nipple. "—-the chase wasn't fun anymore. Sex was fine, but the knotting was painful and frustrating." He bends his left arm to rest his head on. "Inexperienced Omega wouldn't lie still. Every time he moved or touched me, I swelled back up."

Jared nods his head. "He played to your Alpha-status. He'd aroused the beast within." He turns to look at Jensen who, for once, isn't staring at him, so he gets a chance to study in profile. "awwww...soun's disastrous." Jared leans his right arm back, hand rubbing over the left cheek exposed to him, liking the feel of the rough stubble on his skin. He hates hearing of how his Alpha had suffered, and learns how _not_ to be in his bed—or, if he's feeling adventurous and wants to rile Jensen up, when he isn't allowed his way or he feels trampled on, he'll know how to arouse Jensen and keep him wanting more. 

"I begrudged him a 3 week relationship and I made damn sure I didn't stop sexual intimacy with myself, just because I was pursuing an Omega to have fun with." Jensen side-eyes Jared. "Are you _sure_ none of this is deterring you from ever wanting to be with me again? All these Tale of Other Omegas in your Alpha's bed? Out loud, as I talk, I sound pretty...fuckin' awful." 

Jared slinks down, turning his torso more toward Jensen as he dips under and leans up to nuzzle and brush noses to then skim lips over jaw and under chin. "...we're alone...no one else is here. I'd be more concerned if these Omegas were still involved in your life or in this bed with us."

Jensen shuts his lids to the delicate way Jared kisses his neck and under his chin to jawline. "mmm—point taken." He simply wants to rest and relax now, let their bodies conform and curl about one another to learn their habits and follies. He takes a random look between them to test the _give_ ; he notices how easily he can pull out of Jared now. "...shit!" Well, it proves how empty his sacks are, that he dropped copious amounts of seed on several occasions. S so much that his knot is devoid of any swelling and his cock is less stiff, yet still semi-erect just because of continual stimulation.

Jared glances over at Jensen, then tries to look down their bodies on his own. "What?"

"Nothin'." Jensen kisses Jared's shoulder, huddling closer than ever as he tucks his right leg between Jared's thighs. "I can pull out, but...I don't wanna leave you just yet."

Jared rests his right arm against Jensen's chest, curling it to cup the head toward his own. "Then don't. I'm not goin' anywhere. In fact, I might rest my eyes a bit, see if I can catch up on the sleep I've been missing."

Jensen wraps both arms tight about Jared. "Sleep soun's nice right about now."

Jared turns his torso back to lay facing away from Jensen, feeling strong arms settle about him, pulling their bodies flush together. He can feel Jensen steady heartbeat vibrating through him; he closes his eyes and tucks his face away as Jensen tucks his own face into Jared's long dark locks, blowing hot puffs of breath on his neck and back. 

They sleep for a solid hour and change, Jensen's knot easing out on its own as the two mates slumber on...

**= = = || || || = = =**

Jensen languidly groans—-nearly growling under breath—as he rolls onto his back, kicking his lower limbs free of tangled sheets and comforter. He feline-stretches and yawns big, swiping a paw over his face. Slowly, he blinks bleary eyes open, instantly aware that his life is not as it once had been. He raises his left hand to peer at the front of his hand, watching the barely-there hues of light reflect off his newly acquired pack ring—his own pack ring to symbolize the merging of two old packs as one new pack.

 _I am my own Alpha. I am married. I have a spouse. I am a spouse. I am an Alpha to my own Omega—my lifemate..._ but my true lifemate?

Jensen soothes his paws down his long muscled torso; a little sore and pained in certain areas because of his natural instinct to mate. All that preparation and the bout with Sups had made him more intense of a lover than normal. Where the pure rawness of being an Alpha Were would rear its ugly-ass head.

Suddenly, Jensen swivels his head to— ** _Jay_**!...dear god in heaven...

The solitary figure hunches under the single sheet, having rolled near to the opposite side of the King-sized mattress, far out of Jensen's reach. The form appears so small even though Jensen knows there's a six-foot tall frame beneath. It's incredible how limber and pliable this male Omega is; all that strength and muscle apparent, and in one single second of time, he was like a tiny babe just out of the womb. Jensen had to admit this was a new one for him. He had intentionally sought male Omegas who wouldn't overpower him or be his equal in bed. He thought it would become an awkward situation where, if he somehow lost control, the larger Omega would take full advantage and Jensen would lost something he would never be able to get back.

Their first knotting had been...eye-opening and wildly wanton, making Jensen wonder just how experienced he thought he might be if he could still find new ways to be left speechless and stunned in his own bed—in his new marriage bed. Not only had HE been a changed Alpha, virile and carnal in needs and wants, but his new mate, an Omega, had proved to him that bigger didn't necessarily mean stronger and being docile wasn't an instant act of subservience. Jensen was used to being singular in his satisfaction, not minding that an Omega would want and need to do their all to please him, bring him pleasure unbound. 

There had been a few rare occasions of Jensen sharing his pleasures, but usually the Omega was even more needy, more giving and almost would whimper to begging, wishing to be filled with cock and knotted properly until they cried out in pain. Never before had he taken an Omega to his bed, under his body, where _they_ were singular in their mind, their pleasure and creating a culminating ending where Jensen was the one begging...demanding to almost needing the Omega to join him in pleasure and releasing.

Two more knottings after their first, and neither one seemed to find satiation or a moment of reprieve.

Jensen was familiar with Omegas sharing their heats and scents, rolling toward him without thought and huddling, burrowing to his chest or side. He isn't sure what to do with a mate who kept to their own side of the mattress as if he didn't want to be a bother.

He doesn't lie center of the bed; he isn't even close to his own beside. He's within arm's reach of Jared, so he turns on his left side, stretching out the left arm to place his palm on the deeply breathing back. There isn't a disturbance in the sleeping pattern, but there comes a twitch to his hand as another streak of light catches on his new pack ring. Jensen starts to low rumble on a growl deep in his chest, feeling all-mighty and powerful as he yanks at the single sheet to expose the Omega's naked form.

All _his._ Belonging to his Omega...his mate...his spouse...

His huge paws begin to sculpt over broad shoulders and wide shoulder blades, trailing down the elongated sides of the rib cage to snag on the indents of the hips. He kicks away the sheet more, revealing the red and raw skin of the backside. He sucks in a long breath to find just what an "animal" he had turned into in bed—some type of savage Alpha beast who only seemed intent on _one thing_...making the Omega be his _everything_ : body, soul, heart and mind. Create his own personal body slave, who drops to their knees and pushes out their hole to be ravaged, to be bred to the point where no other Alpha can satiate them. The Omega will only want _his_ scent, _his_ heat, _his_ seed in order to make it through the day.

Jensen's gaze shifts to the fresh bite marks on Jared's skin. The second time they mated, Jensen had re-bitten in the same spot, but for the third, when both of them had become desperate, turning feral for one another, Jensen had tried to claim Jared in the same spot, but the intense and jarring climax that had rocked Jared's body had knocked Jensen off his target as he, too, managed to ejaculate his seed right as Jared had come. Both of them rattled by their mutual releases. Jensen licks his lips as if he can still taste fresh blood, hearing their merged howls and screeches as they found the same ending to their pleasures—together. 

Jensen wrinkles his brow in mild perplexity because he had yet to prove to Jared that he doesn't just want him or his body for his own pleasure— _I am your Alpha, hear me roar_. He knows he's _not_ like this—ever—yet, every single time he's taken Jared, that proof manages to disintegrate. The word of an Alpha isn't often trusted—respected, yes, but never fully trusted. Jensen wants another chance, as often as he's given, to prove to his mate that he isn't really like all the other Alphas. He does want Jared to find his own pleasure, feel safe and protected in their bed to be truly intimate, to be loving and take affections. The closer his body gets to Jared's, the more his knot swells, his dick flickering to life. He had been half-hard anyway—just being in bed with a warm and pungent Omega sets Jensen on edge, toward horniness. 

He had to admit it has more to do with "MY mate"..."MY Omega", with a little of it being simply, _Jared_. Ever since they had met on the altar, their conversation, picking apart Jared's mind, learning some of his dark, dirty secrets—god, the way Jared matched him in wits...Jensen is beginning to feel for Jared, an emotion he can't believe he'd feel this quickly after only hours of knowing a pack member.

They were compatible in every way that made matings work, but was "love" required in order to make the marriage last?

**= = = || || || = = =**

Jared wakes, uttering a soft moan; his ass is being manhandled. Not in THAT way, but in an unexpected way that even pack house staff hadn't touched in preparation for his wedding day. Two huge paws are massaging the separate globes of flesh and cool gel is being soothed into the crease, fingertips circling the puckered skin of his anus. He's swollen and raw, and in the last four hours he'd been knotted three times. It frightens him how he can want more.

God, he feels like such a wanton Omega slut. This is exactly what he feared he'd turn into, and he'd lose himself to an Alpha, never being able to claim a part of himself back. Yet, each and every time he'd given over his body, letting carnal desires overtake him, Jared's attempted to draw back, hiding a little of his self-control, just in case. But the second he senses the length of cock with the thickening knot pulsating, he isn't sure he can fall fast enough to succumb. He didn't know he had these hidden needs and wants, had no idea how glorious it would feel to give over his body to another's keeping. Alpha took, but this one also gave, and his giving was always all-consuming, finishing with the dropping of his seed. And as they would lay entwined in the aftermath, locked together by the shrinking knot, there was an odd hope that this breeding would bring about something profound, something Omega could create with his mate, giving to his Alpha to prove worthiness, being _enough_.

Jared begins to move, to push back, letting out the softest of mewls under breath. Paws hold his ass cheeks apart as a body looms and settles above his, thick hard cock rests on the crease as tiny tongue-kisses trail up his spine. Soon there's an area of his skin being licked and gently gnawed at, a rough cheek pressing into his hair as a strong forearm tucks under, the other arm bracing off the mattress beside his head on the right. The heated body starts to rock, calming his mewls to tiny moans and breathless sighs.

"ssshhh...it's a bit of the Sups talkin'. Jus' relax, an' deep breathe, close your eyes...feel me against you. I don't wanna knot you an' make you bleed or cause you pain. Especially when you're usually dry and don't self-lubricate..." Jensen deeply chuckles into an ear. "...one thing I love 'bout your body—which may help us conceive—may also make knotting more easy, is how excellent your muscles are. You're holdin' an enormous amount of come and seed in there. Barely any is on you, or me, or the bed under us.

"This actually deterred Omegas?" Jared speaks almost on a whisper, unable to find air to say much. He's pushing backward, but trying to focus on the heavy weight pinning him down.

"Yeah. They produce enough of their own, even when sterile. It's just not potent. And I was often apologizing after knotting, goin' through clean-up." Jensen brushes lips along the broad shoulder. "Omegas know how bad they can get, so most are obscenely clean. And I'm just an Alpha, lost in the sensations of knotting to take time out to make sure we don't—" He pauses because his knot's swelling again. "—-god-dammit!"

"What?"

"I'm _ready_ again. To knot. My seed-fuck!...jay...m'sorry..."

Jared rises a little on his elbows, hand reaching back to touch Jensen's face. "Go slow...an' you can have me again..." He knows now that saying "no" becomes a vicious cycle of pain and agony for him—for himself, to deny his body his Alpha...and for his Alpha, to deny his mate the right to take what he offers and no longer suffer in frustration. Please himself? Or please Alpha? For Jared it's a "win-win" scenario.

Jensen kisses Jared's fingers, then the center of the palm. "I don't want to hurt you. This isn't all about me."

"No, no, it isn't. It's about ME, too—about US. Both of us are feeling this... _draw_ and I'd rather it be mutual—that we find the pleasure and release _together_."

"—-not like these last few times. Jesus, Jay...m'not usually this—powerless...I swear."

"You're off Sups an'...we have this unspeakable connection between our bodies. Let's not deny ourselves this early."

"I'm not here to impregnate you, but tha's all I feel like I'm doing. I've slipped into your womb Every. Damn. Time."

"—-an' that's a _good_ thing. But even if we have non-stop sex—knotting every time—I think our _cycles_ have to matched—our bodies in tune—for us to really conceive a pup this early on."

"God—jesus, are you _sure_ , 'cuz—" Jensen kisses neck to nuzzle, then burrows away. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a father, yet. I haven't even been a Spouse to my mate for 8 hours...proving how good this—what's here between us—will be so good."

Jared quickly jerks, like he'll flip on his left side, but he only dislodges Jensen, making him move backward, dropping to his splayed knees. Now Jared can tuck and roll to land on his back and stare up at his Alpha—his mate. He smiles as he sees the worry and wariness. What he isn't prepared for is the sheer agony reflected in the pupil-blown green eyes. Jensen is truly holding back as best he can when his natural instinct as Alpha is _to take without question_. His Omega's body—his hole—is his property, his to have, his to take and his to knot to drop his seeds. 

Jared feels his heart melt and swell, an ache in the middle of his chest builds as he cups Jensen's face, thumbs soothing patterns on the flushed skin, dark shadows under half-slit eyes. Right then, he knows his heart is no longer his own, but belongs to the Alpha attempting to respect and honor his body.

Jensen's nearly undone by the touch to his cheeks, the thumb-pads caressing away his weariness. He holds onto the wrists, sinking his body to lay on top of his Omega. A quick shift of their positions in lower limbs and Jensen's body is niched and cradled between two thick thighs on either side of him. He feels his strength deteriorating as lips kiss all over his face and words are uttered to calm and relax him, like, " _—my poor, poor Alpha—_ " and " _—i's okay, Jen. I'm okay—_ ". He's used to the affections of a smaller Omega, and the hulking frame and big paws, this delectable muscled and finely-toned body makes him cower in self-preservation. Jared could overpower him in ten-to-fifteen seconds flat, yet, he is choosing to be docile and loving, affectionate and caring. And _that_ — _right_ ** _there_** —helps Jensen to decide he WILL do everything in his power to go as slow as possible, as his out-of-sync body and mind will allow him.

As he rests his head, closing his lids, he hears and feels the thrum of life vibrate through the chest beneath him. Jared's heart races as fast as his, the blood pumping through every vein, causing more intense heat to radiate; Jensen drowns in it, lets it overwhelm him as he feels his throat choke with emotion. He's never fallen this hard, so fast, but if he was honest with himself, he had fallen a little bit for Jared the second he had a name to go with the idea of a male Omega mate to be married to. Every minute more spent with Jared was just one more arrow shot to his heart, one more reason to adore his mate, his spouse...his Omega... _Jared_...

Unable to connect eyes with Jared, Jensen braces off hands and knees on the bed. He's been leaking enormous amounts of pre-come; he's getting Jared's genital area, and down the perineum, caked in stickiness. Using one hand, he palms his cock and rubs the bulk of the shaft against Jared's body, and Jared's own cock—it's a beautiful organ, impressive for an Omega. Jared would rival any Alpha at full arousal; it makes Jensen ache to know such male beauty had been... _caged away_. Jared had been made to lock away his sexuality, his own aroused state. Jensen kisses down the chest wall, feeling a thousand nimble fingers massage his scalp and play with his hair; the locks have never been long, yet Jared gives the strands attention as if they're long flowing ones of gold. Jensen actually feels tingles down his spine and clenches his ass, involuntarily thrusting in response.

"I wanna watch you come." Jensen pets down Jared's erection, front and backs of his fingers caressing the underside, a gentle cupping of the tip sends shockwaves into Jared's abdominals, like he's being tickled mercilessly. "I'm gonna fuck you slow an' deep—get you all primed and ready..." He bites soft and licks over the flat stomach. "—-then I'm gonna give you my knot—yeah...fuck!...so good, Jay..." He's dousing the puckered skin using his cocktip and fingers, then he moves up to stroke both their lengths as he rests his knot—hot and swelling—right at the center rim. "oh, jesus..." Jensen raises his head, trying to reposition his arm as he looks down at Jared's face. "...touch me, Jay... _please_...touch me...kiss me..." It's pitiful how much he craves the tenderness coupled with the rough and tumble. He's grateful for the palms on either side of his face as hesitant lips trace over his cheek to his parted mouth; he's already got his tongue out, prepared to duel.

After a couple of minutes sucking on hard pink tongue and licking over the plump, pliable flesh, Jared tries to offer encouragement toward Jensen. "—feelssogood...you...everything—youfeelssogood on me...in me...I never knew it could be like this for me, with an Alpha." Jared nudges their faces. "—MY Alpha...my mate...my lover..." He whispers these words over Jensen's lips as he drapes arms over shoulders to cup the nape, then falls down the back to palm shoulder blades. "—-you're so much better than a fantasy..." He loves that Jensen has enough control to laugh, so he smiles. "I want you to take me—take my body...it's yours, Alpha..."

Jensen collapses off his one arm to curl it above Jared's head as he guides himself in, giving a gradual thrust of obedience. "—mmmine...god, you're all mine..." He brings up his other arm as he gets into a rhythm; his knees fitting under the backs of Jared's legs to raise him, to fold him. "Am I hurtin' you, baby?"

"—-no-no...never—it's too good to hurt anymore...I feel such relief, such purpose..."

"...shit!" Jensen is increasing his speed of thrusts. "I'm sorry, Jay—so sorry!" He drops kisses and nuzzles as he feels fingers tracing down his spine to cup his backside. He already sense the urgency to go faster to spurt come. "I'm gonna make this night up to you, if it pains me and gives me distress." Jensen smirks as he feels Jared's belly jiggle against him. "You laughin' at me, Omega?!"

"No, Alpha." Truly, Jared IS laughing. "You're too cute for words. Stop denying your status an' just take what's yours to have..."

"Well...gosh...since you offered so kindly, I think _I will_ " Green eyes bore into hazel one, head tilting in curiosity. "—-hard to tell who's Master in this bed with that attitude."

"You, Jen...it'll always be you..."

Jensen rests his brow on Jared's brow. "—-an' don't you forget it..."

Just as he speed-thrusts with an undercurrent of ferocious desire and want behind him, Jensen begins to slow before he shoves in harder each time. He can tell Jared is about to close his eyes, slip into that private void where no one else is allowed. But Jensen gets strangely jealous, wanting Jared to stay with him, keeps eyes contact.

"—-no, no!...stay with me—don't close your eyes and shut me out. Keep— _oh, god!_ —keep your eyes on me." Jensen uses fingers to pet back the dark fringe on Jared's brow, green eyes searching frantic. "I wanna see ALL of you when I take you."

Jared blinks deliberate and purposeful, then let dark lashes drift up and makes his gaze steadily connect with Jensen's. he widens the spread of his thighs, slipping hands up and down Jensen's back to then hold hips and backside as Jensen rocks intensely into his body. He still arches off his back, pushing his head into the pillow as neck and upper body muscles strain. He feels the lips on his face; the soft, gentle nudges to show affections. It wasn't too much longer before Jared sense a shift in his body: the want, the need...of his Alpha. He isn't sure if Jensen will just take him, damn the consequences. There's all the time in the world to be loving and tender, but for right now, they will both have to give in and admit that the draw, the pull...toward one another is based on a raw, carnal need between every Were from the beginning of time. They need to fan those flames, feed those fires before finding what will eventually work for them as a mated couple. Jared can tell Jensen a million times to "do it", but unless the Alpha knows, with no shadow of doubt, that his body is more than ready, sometimes Jared will have to do things to show, instead of talk.

Jensen doesn't know when he lost control over the moment, but before he can finish one thrust, he finds himself rolling—on his back with Jared on top and pushing off his chest wall to straighten his spine. Wide green eyes watchful and wary, Jared takes over the thrusting into his own hole, grabbing for Jensen's paws as he pins them above the dark blond head, in between the pillows. He pounds furiously against Jensen's body, then slow slip-slides the slickened cock, almost pulling out to the tip, then he rams his bottom back down hard, feeling the bulbous knot tickle his entrance.

"Good! God!!...oh shit!!" Jensen comes, hard and intense; his own back arches as he lets out a howl of pleasure. he struggles to get Jared to release his fingers, but Jared holds steady as he jack-hammers the pulsating shaft into his rectum and feels the contractions of his womb opening to spew and coat the inner lining with his own come and lube. he whimpers and cries out softly, pushing his face again Jensen's sweaty brow. "...ah...fuck!..." He begins to pant right above Jensen's face. "—-yeah, yeah...knot me, Alpha...knot me an' spill your seed in me...breed me—make me all yours again..." Jared enjoys the dirty talk as it heightens the moment and make him feel powerful as an Omega, but he knows he must look foolish as he can't stop foolishly grinning or blushing profusely once he's said the words. He'd rather it come out of Jensen's mouth, said with his deep resounding voice; little does he know how turned on his Alpha gets by dirty talk being throw back at him with a pinch of innocence.

Jensen bellows out another high howl as he's finally able to take his paws back and he immediately clamps around hips and buttocks. With a low growl, Jensen rams several times into the expanding hole, his thick shaft and swollen knot pushing only once and then several times in succession through where the stretched rim continues to respond, fitting around the knot and never catching—the hole is loose, red-raw and glistening with combined bodily juices. This has never happen before, able to fuck with his knotted cock; Jared's giving back as good as he's taking, holding onto the sheets below as he grapples for traction. Another powerful contraction of his walls and womb, and with one hack-knifed thrust, Jensen's fully seated deep—so deep he's caught in the womb and the anus shuts closed behind the knot as they both makes frenzied animalistic motions, pounding their bodies together as they're somehow matching their orgasms again. Seed spills in one continuous spray as the womb throbs and vibrates, trying to expel come and lube for a third or fourth time—Jared's no longer keeping track. It's very possible an ovum has dropped, but Jared's too caught up in losing his mind and body, probably his heart—in the throes of erotic intimacy with his Alpha. Even when Jensen is tied to him in the deepest sense of the word, he keeps jerking and convulsing his body like he hasn't found a satiation point and never will.

It takes the cool head of his Alpha, who sits them upright, dragging their joined bodies backward so he can rest on pillows against the headboard. The Alpha's prowess and dark desires got them in this situation, now it's time to pull Omega back out. Jensen's arms arm trying to hold Jared, embrace him to settle and relax, but the Omega's too enraptured by his release, he's numb to any gentle caress or soothing word. All Jensen can do is hold tighter, almost forcing Jared's head down to his shoulder.

Jared's out-of-control with his spastic movements, but is growing calm by the way his Alpha cradles and rocks him. He whimpers and makes agitated noises under breath, like he wants to fight against being held down, as he finally comes down off the power of his climaxes—he almost lost his head, but luckily Jensen had been there. Jared's beyond thankful, so he touches and kisses; he can barely move his arms or legs, but once he has them back, he'll return the hold that protect shim, keeps him safe, even from himself.

"—-sorry..." Jared huffs out, feeling like a wet, limp noodle.

"Christ! Don't...don't apologize for going for what you want." Jensen kisses the side of Jared's face, nudging their cheeks. "I'd rather you show me and let me know, then to hurt you because of Alpha stupidity."

"I'm not—sheesh...not sure what that was—didn't even feel like me. Felt like..."

"...the long denied Omega..." Jensen mumbles into Jared's hair; he pets down the back, cupping the neck and nape.

"—-I spent years worrying I'd never be THIS Omega, that I'd never be able to give my body to an Alpha, properly—to anybody, really."

Jensen bends to move hair and kiss the nape. "I'm so happy it's me, that you're mine, an' you're here able to find—something worthwhile again."

Jared flips to his other cheek, dragging his paw up and down Jensen's chest. "I'm glad it's you." He kisses and nuzzles chest and neck. "I'm beyond happy that I made the choice I did." He starts to grin, but then an intense shock of sadness pelts him and he sees his vision blur. "—-oh, crap!" He tries to push off, to turn away from Jensen...and his tenderness, his easy affection, those fucking dreamy green eyes...Jared's upset at himself because he's being a big baby, crying for the past, what he had nearly given up, to think what he would have missed if he hadn't come home.

"Hey...hey, hey!...don't push me away. I feel it, too, man. I do. You're not alone, Jared. Never. Not anymore."

It's exactly what Jared needs to hear. Jensen holds his face, thumbs wiping away wetness while pouty lips kiss away the dark, menacing emotions.

And so it would begin, that even when Jensen tied to Jared, their bodies as one, the minute Jensen's knot slid free and Jared's hole closed shut, they would still remain entwined, even an hour or more after.

**= = = || || || = = =**

They remained ensconced in the marital suite, mainly in their bed, all through the long night and into next morning—and even to the late afternoon sun. It had only been house staff who saw them, tended to them and fed them. Staff brought Jensen whatever he asked for, then Alpha would take care of his Omega. Jared had no idea pampering and coddling could be exactly what he had craved, almost why he didn't want to leave this room. 

The Ackles private jet was on the tarmac, waiting to take Jensen and his new mate to their own palatial home near Ackles Pack grounds. Everything has been packed and put aboard, the jet is fueled, the pilot checking his route and the on-board air hostess is preparing the interior for her next passenger. It will only be Jensen and Jared, plus two Alpha bodyguards; everyone else has returned back to Dallas—Richmond, Texas, actually.

The bedroom suite had been put back to rights; the bed linens had been remade—clean and smelling powder fresh from a recent laundry. Their clothing sets lay out in perfect offering: they were shocked to find they both liked simplicity of jeans and some kind of shirt. Jared prefers the t-shirts, while Jensen becomes a little more sophisticated casual with a button-down, or a long-sleeved Henley, or even a thin cashmere sweater.

They're finishing their last few minutes of peace, alone, in the huge bathtub, Jared floating in Jensen's arms, on his chest. Jensen won't let Jared float away, one beefy arm locks tight across the upper chest and one foot hooks around Jared's leg to hold him in place. Jared secretly smiles, blushing because it's becoming more obvious to him that Jensen is beginning to care about him.

Why not? An Alpha who had married a complete stranger Omega, who may have bargained for the most perfect mate of his dreams? How could Jensen _not_ feel something profound? 

The sex and knotting is proof enough, getting better and smoother with each mating, but the real signs come in the in-between hours, when Alpha could've turned cold shoulder, if he only wanted a first spouse and then an heir. Instead, Jensen genuinely wants to get to know Jared, wants to know the man behind the Omega myth. It makes Jared want to know everything about Jensen, even this awkward, unsettling things.

They've kept to their honesty promise to one another, and it makes for some lively, animated discussions, which often ends with Jensen looking guilty as he flushes beet-red and Jared being able to tease wit the truth, yet, comfort his Alpha to let him know "past is past", and only the present and future matter. Jensen remains relieved by Jared's generosity, his ease at being understanding. Jared feels a little too comfortable and near-content, but there's one last thing he needs to come clean with Jensen about, but he's unsure when to drop the bomb.

So, he takes a chance when an opportunity arises...

**= = = || || || = = =**

There was going to be quite a long drive to the airstrip where the Ackles private jet had been sitting, awaiting their arrival once they left Padalecki pack grounds. Jared hadn't even said goodbye to any of his pack, as had said what needed to be said before the wedding ceremony had taken place. Jensen still felt he had cheated his mate out of one last hurrah, hoping that Jared's mother and godfather could see that Jared wasn't in dire straits and this arranged marriage mating thing had worked for the better.

The doors slammed shut, closing them in privacy and then Jensen had directed the tinted window behind the driver to be raised for further private time with his mate—in case they wanted to fool around and do something to christen the backseat on the way to the airport.

Right away Jared was antsy, fidgeting like he couldn't find a comfortable niche to rest his ass in—well, Jensen had done enough massaging and soothing with cooling gels to make sure Jared's bottom hadn't been too sore to take a seat, so he was worried when Jared slid off the leather benchseat to move across the way to the opposite set of seats. For a few minutes, Jensen simply sat stunned as Jared pulled his huge frame forward, elbows resting on bent knees.

"What? What is it? You look..." Jensen tries to find the right word, or words, but there's a look of such mix-bagged emotions, he's hard-pressed to pick one emotion pouring forth. "... _troubled_." It's understandable that Jared would feel this way, leaving his childhood home to venture out to the unknown to a wilder country, a nowhere land where a bunch of strangers live and who he now has to consider part of his pack, part of their new family. He wonders if it wouldn't have been best to choose a stretch of land between Ackles and Padalecki property, then build a home or have one transported via airlift helicopter in pieces—yeah, Jensen's ideas to please his mate and save him any pain or frustration went beyond the pale. Foolish, really. But, he had done much the same for all of his Exes, just in smaller increments; with his spouse and new mate, it was like go big or don't even fucking bother.

Jared keeps his gaze lowered, reaching out to lay his paws on Jensen's thighs. For anyone else not of Jared's gigantic size, the space between these two benchseats would be disturbing, but Jared closes the distance by sitting forward, on the edge of the seat. "I need you to promise me _not_ to flip out with what I have to tell you."

Jensen side-eyes Jared with trepidation. "Ohhhh-kaaayyy...does it have to be now, though?" He had thought they could get in some "-foolin' aroun'-" time, before they were on-board the jet and wouldn't be disturbed in a constant motion by the stewardess making sure they were happy and comfortable for the flight back; she would only be doing her job, but Jensen would've rather not have her there at all and sufficed with taking care of himself and Jared while in the air. He tries not to touch Jared, since what he has to say might disturb or piss him off; he'll fortify himself for the worst possible thing ever—-which is what, exactly? Jared's been celibate and pure for over two years, what "bad sin" could Jared have performed? Or was it bad? Was it even sinful? 

"Yeah, better now so you know why I feel the way I do about myself, about my...body. And I don't mean what makes me Omega. I mean, what makes me...a _male_ Omega." Jared pulls back to sit upright, not slouched like Jensen. He'll let the words simmer in Jensen's head as he takes a deliberate pause to breathe in and breathe out, turning to look out the tinted windows, watching the world outside. Okay, now is the time for the nerves to rattle him and send him quaking. Jared cradles one paw in the other, the thumb pad working the middle of the palm like a tinge of pain aches through the bone.

Jensen drops his eyes to Jared's paws—such beautiful strong ones, with long, tapered fingers, huge knuckles and pristinely cut-n-polished fingernails. There's spatterings of dark hair on the top, some lightly sprinkle over the thick chunk of skin between first and second knuckle. They're fascinating paws to watch, simply because Jared's usually so composed and less-fidgety. Jensen is reminded they were the first thing of Jared's he saw on the altar and it made him desire to see more of his new mate by the look of those paws alone. "...go on, Jared..." He'll keep his voice formal, tone even, rub his jawline like he's somewhat important and dares to have opinions about every little thing. Jensen hates that Jared won't look toward him, only out the window watching life pass them by...backwards, since he sits with back facing the road ahead.

"I need to explain something. I don't know if this is even relevant to say out loud, as it doesn't pertain to me...or us, now, but I feel if we're going to be honest about things between us, I'll need you to know this because...if I start telling 'our story', I'm gonna need to say I was in a monastery for two years..." 

"Jay, you don't..." Yeah, that stoic asshole bit wasn't going to hold on Jensen; he cared too much about Jared to let him suffer like this. Whatever he would say was profound and, plainly, it had to come off Jared's chest to be less of a burden in the future. 

"I know I said, _past is past_ , but sometimes the past returns to haunt the present or the future, so...I want you to be aware I'm going to have a longer time to cope with my...sex—my sexual organ, so to speak." Jared blinks, then turns to stare at Jensen, one side of his lips quirking up.

"...your cock..." Jensen doesn't smirk or grin, just looks with a steady glare, waiting for further information. He's wondered about Jared's obsession with not making too much of a deal with his cock, or his balls—the whole fucking package that made Jared look so fucking gorgeous to him as he came apart under his body. Every single time they mated, Jared flinched and became slightly unsettled by Jensen's attention to his genitals. It seemed like his hole and all those past issues was fine; Jared was letting all that fear and grief wash down his back, moving on, but this whole thing with his sexual member was a little...sad and depressing. 

Jared nods succinctly, going back to rubbing at his paw as he keeps his gaze on Jensen. "I was no stranger to a chastity belt when I was inside the monastery."

"I had a feeling."

"Sometimes, to relieve the pressures, we could take them off and put on a, uh..." Jared drops his eyes briefly as he scratches at his scalp. "—-cock cage, I guess you could say."

"Jesus, man..." For Jensen, this grows worse to imagine for Jared, and all those other male Weres in the sacred grounds.

"If for no other purpose than...cleanliness and being able to—" Jared makes the small motion of stroking a cock for Jensen to figure out on his own. "...some of us couldn't wipe away our old lives _that_ easily. Others, well...the call to Heaven became so much more than their own bodies..." He left it at that, hating what he'd have to say next. "It's one of the major deterrents I had in seeking out a full Brotherhood ceremony. Had I taken the vows as serious as most Brothers do, I would've had to—"

Jensen covers part of his lower face when Jared makes a "snipping" motion near his own groin area, then he just places his whole hand over his face once he learns just what Jared was telling him. "—-castration...?"

Jared gives a small nod of agreement. "Physical castration or, uhm...chemical. A form of sterility or a, uhm...killing of the organ where one can be considered, uh...neutered."

"...oh, wow..." 

Jared waits for the big blow-up or some kind of sign that Jensen is disturbed or angry, but it doesn't show, just...a sense of calm and quiet pondering. "I tried, you know. I really thought my life would be no better in this secular world. So, just like I did with turning off my wants and needs for material things—the things that made me pure...and then taking away this inner core of...my sexuality, of being able to become aroused, to being able to feel my own body's reaction to stimulus..."

"...whoa, whoa, whoa...okay..." Jensen sits forward now, closing the space between them as he cups Jared's knees in front of him. "—and you think that this has some type of relevance to our life now? That I or anyone would care that you once considered a true calling to God and thought about... _snip-snip_ -ing your Bad Boys away?"

Jared shoots off a small grin. "I'm an Omega, there's really no good reason for me to have the organs that I do unless they exist for an Alpha and offer my body out to our offspring. There's no point in my outward organ unless it serves some kind of purpose, right? I mean..." He takes a hard swallow as those green eyes glare at him intensely; he feels like he opened his mouth way-too much and possibly soured the moment with his Omega bullshit.

Jensen taps the side of his temple. "It's all in your head, Jay. It's like these fuckin' marriage traditions of ours yesterday. That whole 'ritual' feel of what we HAD to follow in order to appease some long-ago and probably forgotten old relic of a Were Grandfather." He switches to grab onto Jared's wrists and tugs as he tries to sit back in his seat. "...c'mere...c'mon..." 

Jared frowns deeply, wrinkles marring the center of his forehead as he allows Jensen to yank him off the benchseat and plops him down on the floor, in between his splayed thighs. His arms are loosely enclosed around Jensen's waist, his forearms resting on the flattened thighs. "I know, I have very warped thoughts ingrained in me because I as there so long, but...for a while, I saw how profound and purposeful those decisions were."

Jensen starts combing through Jared's hair, finger-styling it since it's still a bit moist on the ends and in the center, toward the scalp. "You hear some pretty awful horror stories of other Alphas...sometimes a Lead Alpha, of what they inflict on their Omegas, so yeah...I can see that at some point in time you would honesty contemplate why have the damn things...have the semen and the shaft and the testicles, why have the Omega get aroused—" He's now soothing up and down Jared's arms to shape and mold the fine muscles. "...would it help you to feel better if I told you that I wanted you to look exactly like me? My whole attraction to _male_ Omegas is, first and foremost, that they are definitely male in every single way like I am. That your Alpha wants you to have the cock, and the balls, that he wants to jerk you and stroke you 'til you come so pretty you leave him totally breathless?"

"Jen, I..." Jared shakes his head, then just lays down on Jensen's lap, arms trying to embrace tight, but he's a little unbalanced with the force of Jensen's words. He'll have to hear them said to him a few more times for them to sink in. "I don't want to bring shame or embarrassment on you or your pack house should anyone find out about my past, where I was. I don't know how much people know about what goes on in these kinds of places. I don't want someone to think ill of me, and have it cause you to lose...well, everything you've fought for."

"Then...let's keep past in the past. Let's not say a word about those two years, in specifics. Let's...just tell them you went 'abroad'."

"So, we outright lie?"

"What else would you want to do, Jay?"

Jared lifts his head, spinning around to sit flat on his ass, back to Jensen, his left arm curling around Jensen's left leg. "I'm really proud of my years there, my work in the orphanage with the young pups and cubs. I learned a lot about myself and what I'm capable of." He closes his eyes once he feels Jensen pet fingers over his hair, then continue to brush and massage. "Hell, I don't know if anyone would be that savvy to read up on pack when they choose to become a Brother." Now Jared places his head on Jensen's thigh and sighs heavy. "I don't want to shame you, Jen."

"Oh, jesus...christ..." Jensen scoots as forward as he can and surrounds Jared with not only his arms but his whole body; he kisses and nuzzles and he nips and licks. "...there's no way what you did there can ever shame me, no matter if you thought about joining and thought about neutering your body for this 'calling to a high service to God'. What it does for me is prove how god-damn fuckin' loyal you are to your cause...to your Lord and Master, if you will. Just, now that you're back, out here in this world, with me...I'm IT. The End. I'm your answer. Your calling. I'm what will make you wake in the mornings and move during the day." He rubs the side of his face against Jared's. "You transfer all that you did there, to me...and I don't care if you once served Alphas appetizers off your own naked body."

Jared chuckles deeply, burying his face away in Jensen's thigh, almost biting the denim material. "I didn't, by the way."

Jensen snickers as he soothes down Jared's arms, then up his chest wall to keep his forearms across Jared's upper torso. He rocks them from side-to-side a little, like a mother would cradle her pup. "We all have those darknesses in our past, and it's up to us to make the conscious choice and effort to either face them head-on or brush them off and ignore them for the rest of our lives. I'll do whatever you want, but for me...you're not your sex and you're not your status...you're Jared to me, and slowly becoming invaluable in so many ways." He hears the little sniffles and feels his own throat choke and eyes go misty a bit. "I like you the way you are, the way you came to me on the altar." 

Jared inches back around, twisting to push his front against Jensen's chest and hug him back, bury his face away in the warm neck. Jensen pulls Jared off the floor to stretch out along his body, getting him to rest and relax on top of him. He could tell Jared had been overly worried this would be a bigger deal to hear and then a harder one to decide what to do. Jensen wanted to ease Jared's inner stress and offer out simple comfort. 

As he thought about what they could do on the flight to their new home, he considered that he had never put to good use the master bedroom suite that situated itself in the rear of the jet. Jensen formulated a secret seduction of his Omega to get him to come back into the room with him and they'd...try to catch up on some much needed sleep. Instead, Jensen would surprise Jared and show him those moment he promised to give him one day...where the Omega's pleasure was tantamount to the intimacy and the Alpha only gave and gave, never taking one single thing.

Of course, the best laid plans tend to go awry when you have an Omega who's curious to the wild wonders of mated married life, so...the bedroom was left empty and Jensen was seated on the long cream-colored leather couch with Jared's head in his lap, looking like he's falling asleep. 

The flight hostess found them pillows to rest their heads on and blankets to cover Jared and one for Jensen, if he wanted. Looking at the Alpha, she knew to make herself scarce for the remainder of the flight, and took herself to the front of the jet, where she picked up her book and continued reading. 

Jared wasn't as tired as he had fooled Jensen, so when they were truly alone, he rolled his body until he was laying on his left side, facing the couch, facing Jensen. He let his hand roam free and upward, palming Jensen's groin, sometimes turning his face to sniff out the heady scent of testosterone and male sweat. Jensen thought turnabout was fair play and sent his own left hand to explore under covers, going immediately to Jared's own groin, working at pulling down the zipper-teeth. So he still was able to prove to his Omega just how perfect his body was for him to enjoy. Mutual masturbation had never been hotter for Jensen, something new and wondrous for Jared. 

Jensen happened to pull Jared to his chest when they both had reached the pinnacle of their climaxes, Jared's big frame straddled over his thighs as they sunk together in the aftermath of their releases. Both still clothed, out of breath and their jeans undone; both huddled under the blankets brought to them to hideaway. And Jensen told this ridiculous story of watching this "stranger" on Padalecki grounds who had taken a midnight swim and a late-night jacking off session. Jensen was so free with his anecdotes and humorous quips, he never once saw Jared go quiet and how red-in-the-face his new mate had become. Little did Jensen know that Jared would have one more confession to make before they landed.

Except this time, Jared wanted to take a little leeway with the reveal, have some good-natured fun and play around with his Alpha until he had him wondering just what the hell his Omega was doing to him. Jared hoped Jensen forgave him—this tiny secret—but he knew that with the life together they were facing, this would simply be a "couple thing" they did to one another. Something that was theirs alone and no other mated pack would share. 

Jared couldn't wait to start this new wedded life, and for him, that was saying a lot. No longer honorbound to anyone's happiness but his own, and facing a multitude of his own choices to make to his own life, coupled with his Alpha, Jensen, as he becomes more confident and proud of who he had turned into after such a painful start to his Omega status outlook.

And the only thing he had to ask was... ** _what would be next_**?

**~~the end**


End file.
